


Let Me Make You Proud Songfic

by Royalsciencenerd



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemy, Emotional Constipation, Explosions, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, POV Multiple, Poor Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsciencenerd/pseuds/Royalsciencenerd
Summary: While running to the castle to get Rapunzel's help in freeing his father, Varian thinks on his past failures and vows to make his father proud (aka I'm making a 2 ish minute song a 12 chapter angsty fanfic where each chapter is a flashback to a point in Varian's life).
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 68





	1. Maybe I make things a mess, and maybe you're right to have doubts in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So after reading fanfics for years now, I have finally decided to create an account and actually contribute (it only took my city getting quarantined lol). I hope you enjoy this fic, just as I've enjoyed so many here (and now that I've created an account I can give kudos as me and not just "guest" :) ). Varian is by far my favorite character of all time, so I wanted my first fic to be about him. I plan to make this a multi-chapter fic, but each chapter can stand alone (each chapter is a flashback to a different event related to the song lyrics). Sorry if my dialogue is awful - it's my first fic. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but please no flames. Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback to Varian’s first alchemy experiment gone wrong. At the end of “what the hair?” Quirin says, “Not again, Varian” implying that Varian has messed up before and this fic will explore those times starting with this first experiment gone wrong.

Varian scribbled down the finishing touches to his most recent calculation for his latest alchemical experiment. “And this reagent will catalyze the reaction allowing for a gooey substance to quickly trap any critter that springs the trap,” he exclaimed. Varian was practically giddy with excitement.  
  
While he had always been interested in alchemy, he had never been able to apply it, and with the recent critter problem, now was his chance. He’d done plenty of experiments for fun, such as baking soda volcanoes, and elephant toothpaste, but this was his opportunity to show his dad that he could help solve a real life problem using his alchemy. This was his chance to prove to his dad that he could help, and to make his dad proud.  
  
Varian turned on his Bunsen burner and added a few drops of the reagent to his mixture. After a few minutes, he removed the flask from the flame and set about pouring it into the small spheres he had made. If all went according to plan, the spheres would shatter on impact, releasing the mixture which would form a gooey substance humanely trapping whatever vermin had sprung the trap.  
  
Now all he needed to do was test it. As if on cue, that pesky raccoon that was always stealing apples from the trees along the road and snacks his dad left for him in his lab, nimbly dropped down from a beam in the ceiling landing in front of the door to Varian’s lab.  
  
Deciding to seize the opportunity to see if his sphere worked, Varian threw the ball at the raccoon only to have the critter swiftly scurry away as the sphere landed near its feet but failed to shatter. “Hmmmm….,” Varian mumbled, “maybe I should have added 4 mL of the reagent instead of 3”.  
  
Just then Quirin opened the lab’s door. “Varian, I’m heading to the store and was wondering if – AH!” As the door opened it collided with the sphere, shattering it and releasing the sticky substance. Quirin stared at the pink goo covering his feet before glancing up at Varian. “Son, what’s going on? Why am I stuck in pink gunk?”  
  
Varian rushed to his father’s side. “Sorry dad, I-I was trying to create a humane way to trap and release critters since they’ve been such a problem lately. Bu-but don’t worry…. I’ve got the neutralizing potion… some-somewhere around here,” Varian shrugged sheepishly. “I’ll find it… do-don’t you worry dad. I-I got this!” Varian scrambled back to his lab bench and began digging through his vials and tubes. “Ummmmm… I know it’s here somewh-AHA got it!”   
  
“Thank goodness,” Quirin murmured as he watched his son approach him with the tube of neutralizing potion.   
  
“TADA!” Varian exclaimed as he poured the potion on the pink goo. “You are free to- oh no…” Varian frowned.  
  
The neutralizing potion seeped into the goo, but did nothing to dissolve the trap. “Varian, what’s wrong? Son, why am I still stuck?” Quirin questioned.   
  
“Ummm… nothing’s wrong, per se, um… it’s, it’s just-just that theneutralizingpotionisn’tworking,” Varian stammered.   
  
“Varian...,” Quirin sighed.   
  
“Don’t worry dad, I can fix this… I just, I need a minute.”  
  
Varian returned to his lab bench and began running through his calculations again. After a few minutes Varian sighed in relief. “Okay dad, I think I found the error…. I forgot to factor in the chemical bond strength of the oxygen in the air to the substrate in the goo once the compound was exposed to the outside world. Now I just need to figure out a way to dissolve those bonds and you’ll be free.”  
  
“That is good news, son,” Quirin smiled. “I was worried I’d have to postpone my trip to the store, and then I wouldn’t be able to get all of the supplies we need for the harvest season. You know how important it is that we have all we need for the harvest.”   
  
“Yeah dad… I-I know. Old Corona’s livelihood depends on the success of our crops. I just… I just need a few minutes to figure out the right reaction to break the bonds.”  
  
Quirin sighed, “Okay son, but please hurry.”  
  
Varian shuffled papers on his desk, and scribbled down notes muttering about polarity and something about moving electrons. Quirin watched as the sun moved across the sky, trying his best to not distract his son, but also impatiently longing to be free. After a couple of hours of watching his son scribble and mumble about bond strength, and “how did you forget about the oxygen in the air? -stupid Varian-stupid,” Quirin decided to interrupt.  
  
“Varian…” he sighed. “Do you have any idea on how to free me?” he coaxed.   
  
Varian turned to face his dad. “Well I-I mean, I have ummm… some idea, but is it THE idea… you-ya know?” Varian cringed under his dad’s stern gaze. “Okay, so I’ve hit a small setback,” Varian relented. “But I promise, I can fix this. Just trust me dad.”   
  
Quirin sighed, “Varian....”   
  
“Please dad… please.”  
  
“Alright,” Quirin acquiesced. It wasn’t like he had any other options. He had no idea where to start when it came to dissolving the pink goo that had encased his feet, and while Varian didn’t really seem to have the answer either, doubting the boy was not going to get him freed anytime soon.  
  
Long after the sun set and Quirin began to lose feeling in his legs from standing so long, Varian shouted in triumph. “I’VE GOT IT!” he exclaimed, moving to light his Bunsen burner yet again.   
  
“Varian?” Quirin asked.   
  
“Trust me dad. This-this is it. This will work.”  
  
Varian sprinkled a pinch of some unknown chemical into the beaker and carefully removed it from the flame. He walked over to his dad and holding his breath, gently shook the latest attempt at a neutralizing potion onto the pink goo. The potion flashed and then dissolved the pink goo containing Quirin’s feet.  
  
Varian sighed in relief. His potion had worked! I mean sure there’d been a few minor setbacks, and there was no way his dad was making it to the store today, but his potion worked.  
  
Quirin sighed in relief. “Thank you, son,” he said smiling softly. He then turned to the window, seeing the dark shadow of night had already fallen. Frowning, he turned to head down to the kitchen to start making dinner. The store would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Upon seeing his dad’s disappointed frown, Varian stammered out an apology. “I-I’m sorry dad…. I just wanted to help solve the critter problem. I-I just wanted to show you how useful alchemy can be; how helpful I-I could be. I guess- I guess I was wrong. I’m sorry.”  
  
Quirin turned back to Varian. He was surprised his son had wanted to use his alchemy to help. Varian was a thoughtful kid, but Quirin thought that the alchemy thing was just a hobby, something his young son would enjoy for fun, but not useful for solving problems in the real world. He was torn between determining how to tell his son he was proud of him for trying to help, and chastising him for his foolishness in testing a new experiment without the forethought to make sure the neutralizing compound worked first.  
  
In the end, he simply stated, “It’s fine son. Now come wash up and help me make dinner. It’s been a long day and we’ll have to wake up early to go to the store tomorrow,” hoping his son would understand the implied forgiveness, and pick up on the subtle hint that he wanted to spend more time with his son since he loved him and was indeed proud of him (even if he has his doubts about this whole alchemy thing).  
  
Varian gave a small smile, “okay dad, I’ll be down in a minute.” Quirin turned and left, heading for the kitchen to start supper. The raccoon reappeared, crawling along Varian’s lab bench. Varian turned to it and sighed, letting his false smile fall.  
  
“I’ll have to make sure to check and recheck my calculations in the future. I can’t afford to be wrong again. Not if I want to make my dad proud.” The raccoon tilted its head as if in understanding. “I WILL make him proud. I’ll-I’ll find a way. And then he will never doubt me again.”


	2. Maybe, but nevertheless, If you for once could just trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to Varian's first BIG alchemy disaster, and how Quirin responds. Varian is approximately 11 in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so this was supposed to be a flashback from Varian's point of view, but then I ended up making Quirin sound like a jerk, which he isn't (he's just a little emotionally constipated). So I added some Quirin point of view, which obviously Varian wouldn't know as he's running to the castle in "Queen for a day," but if I didn't add it he sounded super rude. So this chapter is the event Varian is thinking about during the chapter title song lyric he sings, but for obvious reasons he doesn't know Quirin's thoughts. But like I said, without Quirin's pov, he was kind of rude, and while Quirin is kind of emotionally distant towards Varian in the beginning of the series, I personally don't think it's because he's being a bad father, but simply because he's doing his best trying to single-handedly raise a teenage genius who hides in his lab making experiments that sometimes cause property damage, all while trying to run Old Corona, and that's a lot for one person. I feel like Quirin's trying his best, but can't always connect with Varian, and that's part if the reason why Varian is so insecure (in season 1). Because in reality Quirin is so very proud of him, but he doesn't convey that enough (stupid emotional constipation), and Varian is too insecure around his dad (in the first season) to see that his dad really is proud of him. Also I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but these flashbacks are in chronological order, so the events in this one take place some time after the last chapter's events. Also I used a friend's last name for the neighbor just because I needed a name, and I purposefully did not name Varian's mom because that's too much creative power for me to handle. I hope you enjoy! :)

“And with this final bolt, my latest invention is complete!” Varian gushed as he screwed in the bolt. He was super proud of his most recent creation. It was a crop harvester that had taken him over 2 weeks to build, but he was positive it would all be worth the effort once he saw his dad’s happiness over not having to constantly bend over to harvest crops. He grabbed a rag and began polishing the machine; he wanted it to practically shine by the time his dad got home and saw his work.  
  
About a half hour later, Varian heard his father open the door to the house. Unable to contain his excitement, Varian sprinted to the front door. “Dad, you’re back! I have something really cool to show you. You’re going to love it. Come on, it’s in my lab.” Varian grabbed his father’s arm and started tugging, practically dragging his father along in his excitement.  
  
“Whoa, slow down son. I’m coming. I’m coming…,” Quirin replied, allowing his son to continue to drag him along. Whatever Varian had to show him must be important; it was probably his latest invention or experiment.  
  
Quirin allowed himself a small smile. While he had once thought that alchemy was just a hobby for Varian, he had quickly learned that his son was in fact obsessed with his experiments, and learning more about science and engineering. He was glad to see his son had found his passion, and that Varian wanted to share it with him.  
  
His smile faded. He just hoped this latest invention would be more… safe… than the last few. With Varian’s newfound passion for everything alchemy-related, there had been a few mishaps…. Nothing too big, just a destroyed fence here, a broken cart wheel there, maybe a few small fires, but just as he had quickly learned of his son’s love for alchemy, he had also quickly learned that Varian tended to throw caution to the wind when he got overly excited about his latest experiment.  
  
Quirin’s train of thought was broken as Varian released his arm after they finally reached the lab. In the center of the room was a giant bulky shape hidden underneath a grey sheet. Varian approached the sheet and began to explain his latest contraption with much gusto.  
  
“As you know dad, the harvest season is upon us, and as with every harvest season, that means hours upon hours of back-breaking work bending over to gather crops. Well no longer….”  
  
With that, Varian tore off the sheet revealing a complicated looking metal device. There appeared to be multiple conveyor belts, numerous blades, and what could possibly be a wheat thresher. Upon seeing this latest invention, Quirin had his concerns….  
  
Varian continued, “I have created this harvester in order to provide relief to the people of Old Corona. No longer will they toil away working the fields. Instead they can just use my harvester. Now I know what you’re thinking dad, ‘Varian, we have so many different types of crops. One harvester cannot simply do the job of harvesting all the different crop types!’ Have no fear though, for I, Varian, have made a long and thorough list of every crop Old Corona has EVER harvested, and have accounted for it in my device.”  
  
Varian turned to look at his dad expectantly. “So dad, what do you think?”  
  
Quirin stood still. What did he think? He was concerned. While he was once again proud of his son for thinking of the needs of others, that device looked dangerous. Had Varian even tested it yet? A device that big and with so many different blades could easily do some serious damage if he wasn’t careful.  
  
Once again Varian hadn’t stopped to think about the unintended consequences of his machine. So while Quirin was proud of the ingenuity his son had shown in his efforts to help others, he had to put a stop to this before someone potentially got hurt. Now how to break that to Varian.  
  
Speaking of Varian, his son was still looking at him, waiting for an answer, his brilliant smile slowly faded as the silence dragged on.  
  
“Varian…,” Quirin started. Varian flinched. He knew that tone. “Son…, while I appreciate your efforts to help the people of Old Corona, this device looks… unsafe…. I can’t in good conscience let you use it. At least not until I get someone else to inspect it to make sure it is safe.”  
  
“Bu-but dad, I triple checked my calculations this time. There’s only a 0.48 % chance of error. Maybe 0.49 %, but no, sticking with 0.48. This harvester could really help people. You haven’t even let me try.”  
  
“Varian, I know you mean well, but this device…, I can’t risk something going wrong. Not again.”  
  
“Okay so I know my last few inventions didn’t pan out the way I hoped…”  
  
“Varian, your last invention shot a fork at Mrs. Schmidt’s head!”  
  
“It-IT MISSED! And that was only because my silverware polisher wasn’t as fine-tuned as I thought it was. I fixed it and it works great now. You’re going to have to trust me on this one, dad. Please.”  
  
“I’m sorry Varian, but I can’t take that chance.”  
  
“But dad-.”  
  
“That’s enough, Varian.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Varian turned his eyes to the floor, refusing to meet his father’s gaze.  
  
Quirin sighed. “Look Varian, I’ll have someone come check it out to make sure it’s safe but until then, I don’t want you touching it. You could get hurt, or worse, someone around you.”  
  
Varian nodded, still refusing to meet his father’s gaze. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he hurriedly blinked them away. He just didn’t understand; why wouldn’t his dad trust him? Sure he’d had his fair share of experiments blow up in his face (literally in some cases), but he’d had plenty of successes as well. Mistakes were just a part of the scientific process.  
  
Quirin sighed once again and exited the lab. He made a mental note to look into getting another engineer to check Varian’s device. He knew his son was disappointed, but he couldn’t risk anyone getting hurt, and they had finally fixed the property damage from his son’s more recent experiments gone wrong. He couldn’t afford for Varian’s latest device to wreak havoc on Old Corona. Not again.  
  
Back in the lab Varian sniffled and scrubbed at his eyes. Once again his father had doubted him. He didn’t trust him at all, at least not when it came to his inventions.  
  
“It’s not fair,” Varian whispered. “I’m only trying to help. Why can’t he see that? He didn’t even let me turn my harvester on. How can he be so sure it’s so dangerous when he won’t even give my invention a chance?”  
  
Sighing, Varian wiped the last of his tears away and went to grab the grey sheet and his ladder. There was no point in dwelling on his latest failure to make his father proud. He was going to cover up his harvester since there was no point in letting it sit out in the open, reminding him of his father’s rejection.  
  
Varian scaled the ladder, dragging the grey sheet up with him. As Varian neared the top of the ladder his feet became tangled in the long sheet and he tripped, causing the ladder to wobble. Varian’s efforts to steady the ladder proved futile, and he found himself, the ladder, and the sheet all falling into a graceless heap, but not before slamming into the power button of his harvester.  
  
The machine sprang to life as Varian attempted to untangle himself from the sheet, a look of horror spreading across his features. With no one at the controls for the machine, the harvester whirled and menacingly began to twirl its numerous blades.  
  
“Well that’s not good…,” Varian muttered.  
  
The harvester lurched forward, heading towards the wall of Varian’s lab. “NO!” Varian cried, right as the machine breached the wall in a thunderous crash. Varian continued to frantically attempt to untangle himself from the sheet, finally succeeding after a few precious seconds. He had to get to his machine and turn it off before someone got hurt.  
  
His dad was right. He had to fix this.  
  
Varian sprinted through the hole in the whole and chased after his machine. To his dismay, the harvester was on a direct collision course for his neighbor’s house.  
  
“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!” Varian screamed as he raced after his machine. He watched in utter horror as the harvester crashed into the neighbor’s house on one side, and plowed straight through the entire house and out the other side. Varian’s lungs burned as he sprinted to catch up with his machine, but it seemed no matter how hard he ran, he just could not catch it.  
  
He watched his device tear through 2 more houses, 3 fields, and 1 shop before it finally slowed down, crashing into a giant tree towards the edge of the town. Varian sagged in relief, bending over to catch his breath. While his harvester had done some serious damage, it appeared as though no one got hurt. “Thank goodness that’s over,” Varian sighed, right as his machine exploded.  
  
The pieces of his harvester that he had worked so hard on were suddenly deadly shrapnel raining down, crashing through homes and businesses like they were made of paper. Varian had just enough time to scream before the door of the building he was standing next to was hit with shrapnel and collapsed on top of him. Then all he knew was darkness.  
  
Quirin raced through the town, following the path of destruction. He had told Varian not to touch that machine. Why didn’t he listen? As he ran, some of the townspeople called out to him.  
  
“Quirin, thank goodness you’re here. It was awful. This… monstrosity… it came out of nowhere, and now it’s destroyed everything!”  
  
“Quirin, what do we do? 3 fields of our harvest are ruined.”  
  
“Quirin, do you know what happened? Who’s responsible?”  
  
Quirin ignored them. He knew it was his responsibility as the leader of Old Corona to reassure the people, and lead them in a time of crisis such as this, but right now all he could think about was finding his son.  
  
“VARIAN!” Quirin cried out. “VARIAN, where are you?!?” his cries getting more and more desperate as time dragged on without an answer. “VARIAN?!?!?”  
  
Varian came to slowly, his head pounding. Probably a concussion he thought as he gently reached up to brush his aching head. Upon feeling the small knot forming there, he sighed, yup, definitely a concussion. He went to sit up, but found his legs were pinned down.  
  
Examining his surroundings, he found that he was lying face-down under the collapsed door. Thankfully a piece of shrapnel had gotten wedged under the top of the door, which was why he was able to move his arms and head, but his legs were pinned down by the bottom of the door.  
  
Varian attempted to jostle his legs free, but he was stuck. “Well this is a fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into this time Varian,” he mumbled as he gave up attempting to free his legs. It was no use- he wasn’t strong enough to lift the debris on his own. Maybe if he had some of his tools or his alchemy chemicals he could break himself free, or maybe create a lever and lift the door himself, but without his supplies Varian was stuck. Varian placed his pounding head in his hands and resigned himself to waiting until someone found him.  
  
After a few minutes, Varian heard his dad’s anxious cries.  
  
“VARIAN! SON! VARIAN!”  
  
“I’m over here, dad!” Varian called out. “I’m stuck.”  
  
Quirin sprinted towards the sound of his son’s voice, only stopping to check under various piles of debris. Finally, he came upon the door Varian was pinned under.  
  
“Varian? Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine dad, just stuck…, and maybe a minor concussion,” Varian replied weakly.  
  
Grabbing a hold of the top of the door, Quirin lifted the door off his son easily, and tossed it aside. Dropping to his knees, he gently wrapped his son in his arms.  
  
“Dad… I-I’m so so sorry. I-I didn’t mean for this to happen.”  
  
“I know son. Tell me what happened.”  
  
Varian launched into a stammering recount of the events leading up to the activation of his machine, how he had tripped and accidentally hit the power button, and how he had tried to catch the machine to turn it off, but he lost precious time untangling himself from the sheet, and did he mention he was so so sorry?  
  
Quirin sighed, this confirmed his worst fears. His son was responsible for all this destruction, even if it was an accident.  
  
The townspeople had begun to gather around expecting answers. Releasing his son from the hug, Quirin stood and prepared himself to answer all their questions. Varian stood as well, but with his shoulders hunched, eyes downcast, and his right arm wrapped around to his left, as if trying to make himself appear smaller. Quirin also didn’t fail to notice how his son shifted so he was slightly behind him, partially hidden from view.  
  
Quirin quickly fielded the townspeople’s questions, and laid out plans to rebuild. Unfortunately, it was too late in the harvest season to replant the fields, but Old Corona would make do with what it had. Old Corona had endured far worse than this.  
  
With the townspeople satiated after a long, arduous discussion, Quirin made to take his leave. He wanted to get Varian’s head checked to see if his son did indeed have a concussion, and he needed to have a long discussion with Varian.  
  
Turning to the boy, Quirin gently grabbed his shoulder, causing his son to look up to meet his eyes. Varian quickly averted his gaze. His dad was soooooooo disappointed in him. He would never make him proud now.  
  
Quirin sighed upon seeing Varian refuse to even look at him. “Come on son,” he sighed. “Let’s get that bump of yours checked out.” Varian nodded, but still refused to meet his father’s gaze.  
  
Later that night, long after the doctor confirmed Varian did indeed have a minor concussion, and the father son duo had returned home, Quirin stood alone staring at the portrait of him, his wife, and his son. Varian had snuck off to his room as soon as they had arrived back home, and Quirin had yet to figure out how to talk to him about the day’s events.  
  
Quirin focused on the sweet face of his wife. “You would know what to do,” he whispered. “Varian, he’s just… he’s so bright and curious, and creative, but he forgets himself sometimes when he gets so passionate about his work.” Quirin smiled sadly, “You know, he’s a lot like you. I just… I don’t know what to do.” Quirin stared at his wife’s graceful smile for a moment longer before sighing and turning towards Varian’s room. This discussion was going to be unpleasant, but it needed to be done.  
  
Quirin gently rapped on Varian’s door. “Varian?” he called. When no reply came, he gently pushed the door open.  
  
Varian was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried in his knees. Upon hearing his dad enter Varian’s head shot up and he quickly scrubbed away residual tears, before once again turning his eyes to the floor.  
  
Quirin sighed and came to sit next to Varian on his bed. Varian proceeded to hug his knees tighter. “Varian…,” Quirin started. Upon seeing his son flinch he decided to start again.  
  
“Son…, I need you to know that what happened today was not okay. Homes were destroyed. You’re lucky our neighbors were out shopping at the time or someone could have been seriously injured.” Quirin didn’t know how as it didn’t seem humanly possible, but somehow Varian curled tighter into himself.  
  
“I know, dad,” Varian whispered, tears coming back to his eyes.  
  
“Your actions have consequences, Varian. You are a brilliant boy, but you need to learn to think things through. I told you that machine was potentially dangerous. I don’t understand why you were anywhere near it.”  
  
“You’re right. I’m sorry dad. I should have listened. I’m so so sorry,” Varian whispered.  
  
Quirin paused. His son looked so dejected. It was such a difference from this morning when he was practically glowing with excitement to show him the device that caused all this chaos. Quirin thought back to his wife. What would she do in this situation? She’d probably encourage him to be honest.  
  
Quirin sighed yet again and turned to look at Varian. “Son, look at me.” Varian continued to stare at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Or maybe he was asking it to swallow him up. Quirin himself had felt that way many times before.  
  
After a prolonged silence in which Varian still refused to make eye contact, Quirin gently grabbed his son’s chin, turning his face to face him. Varian’s eyes were filled with tears, and Quirin gently moved his hand to caress Varian’s face in comfort.  
  
“Varian, how do you think I felt when I couldn’t find you?” Quirin asked. Varian tried to look away, but Quirin maintained a firm hold on his cheek.  
  
Varian wanted to disappear. He had messed up so badly, and luckily no one was hurt, but there was so much destruction and it was all his fault, and his dad was so disappointed in him, and was now looking at him expectantly and Varian didn’t know how to answer…. All he knew was he didn’t want to disappoint him anymore, so he remained silent.  
  
Quirin held his son’s gaze, refusing to break eye contact. “Varian, all I heard was this crash, and when I ran into the lab all I could see was the gaping hole in the wall. You weren’t there so I panicked. I raced along the path of destruction desperate to find you, and then there was the explosion, and…,” Quirin paused, taking in a deep breath. “I couldn’t find you Varian. I was so scared I wouldn’t find you, or that I would and…,” Quirin didn’t finish that thought.  
  
Varian shrank even further into himself. He didn’t mean to make his dad worry. After all, this whole mess had started because he was trying to create an invention to help people in hopes of making his father proud.  
  
“I’m sorry dad. I truly am,” Varian finally spoke. “I-I didn’t mean to make you worry; I-I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I’m sorry.”  
  
Quirin released his hold on Varian. “I know son… I know. Maybe try to get some rest. We have a long week ahead of us, cleaning up the mess.”  
  
Varian nodded, “alright dad.”  
  
Quirin gave his son’s shoulder a comforting squeeze as he stood. “Goodnight son.”  
  
“Goodnight dad.”  
  
Varian watched his father leave before uncurling from his tucked position. He had messed up so badly this time. How would he ever make it up to his father?  
  
Varian left his bed and went to sit at his desk. He would come up with a new idea for an experiment or an invention that would fix everything. He just needed to try harder. So the harvester was a disaster…, that didn’t mean he was a failure. This was just a… temporary setback.  
  
He could do this. He would come up with the best idea ever, and finally make his father proud.


	3. Just this once let me come through for you, The way that you want me to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a winter storm coming, and Old Corona's livelihood in jeopardy, Varian convinces his dad to let him try to help using his alchemy.  
> Takes place the winter after the harvester incident from the last chapter (so Varian is 11-12). Just to clarify this is NOT the Zhan Tiri storm. It's a much smaller storm, but still dangerous. There are some small time jumps which will be indicated by "~~~~~~".

“Quirin, what are we going to do? The frost will ruin our crops.”  
  
Quirin frowned, deep in thought. “I’m not sure there’s anything we can do. Cover the fields as best as we can, and hope that some of the harvest survives.”  
  
The gathered townspeople quickly dispersed to gather the materials needed to cover what they could of the fields. Quirin sighed, there was no way they’d be able to cover everything, and even with the added insulation, there was no guarantee the crops would survive. It was time to start preparing for the worst.  
  
“I think I may know a way to prevent the frost from destroying the crops.”  
  
Quirin was startled out of his thoughts, turning to face his son. “Varian, this is serious. The late winter harvest is important for the people of Old Corona, and we are still making up for our crop losses from the spring.”  
  
Varian flinched remembering the harvester incident that destroyed 3 fields. It was his fault that Old Corona’s spring harvest was lackluster as compared to its usual plenty. It was his fault that the people were now facing a potential food shortage. It was all his fault… and he had been trying to figure out how to fix it ever since. Now was his chance.  
  
“I’m serious dad. I think I know a way to help.”  
  
“Varian, can’t you see we already have enough problems as is? Old Corona can’t handle any more mishaps. This is serious. I have a responsibility to these people as their leader. Now is not the time for putting our faith in whatever magical miracle you can come up with-”  
  
“It’s not magic, dad; it’s alchemy. And last I checked you had nothing left to lose.”  
  
Quirin froze. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper with Varian. He knew his son was a “man of science” not a magician. He was just under a lot of pressure as the leader of Old Corona, trying to lead his people through this crisis.  
  
It didn’t help that he had been spending almost every day since the harvester incident defending Varian, as many of the townsfolk had labeled him a menace, and he couldn’t exactly deny that the potential food shortage wasn’t at least partially due to the rampaging harvester taking out 3 fields.  
  
He knew his son wasn’t some sort of dangerous wizard like the people whispered when they thought he wasn’t listening. He just needed Varian to understand that he needed to lie low and not create any trouble until this crisis had passed.  
  
“Son…,” Quirin started, trying to think of how to convince his son that now was not the time for experimentation. The people of Old Corona needed results, not false hope.  
  
“Dad, please. Let me try…. Please,” Varian pleaded with his father. He stared hopefully at his dad, eyes pleading for the chance to fix his mistake.  
  
Quirin sighed and looked up at the clouds, wishing they could give him an answer for what to do. The grey swirls were of no help- the storm really could not have come at a worst time.  
  
Sighing again, Quirin faced his son once more.  
  
“Okay,” Quirin said. “You’re right. We do have nothing left to lose. Your alchemy may be our only chance to save the harvest.”  
  
Varian gave a small smile as Quirin nodded at his son. “Go on now son, we don’t have long before the storm hits.”  
  
Varian dashed off to his lab. He knew the situation was dire, but he couldn’t help but smile. He had spent the last few months churning out invention after invention, experiment after experiment in an effort to make up for the harvester incident, but they were all either failures or deemed inconsequential by the townspeople.  
  
This was his chance to make everything right. After this everything would be okay.  
  
Varian began to scribble in his lab notebook. In order to save the crops, there would need to be a source of heat to prevent the formation of frost. All he needed to do was figure out a safe, (emphasis on SAFE, Varian- dad’s right, we don’t need another accident), non-toxic exothermic reaction that could easily be interspaced between the crops.  
  
Varian’s smile grew. Now this was alchemy at its finest. Science was a great tool that could help many people. This reaction would save the harvest and people wouldn’t think he was a menace anymore.  
  
Varian’s smile faded. He had to get this right. While his dad thought he had been shielding him from the whispers and gossip of the people, Varian had heard enough to know that they didn’t exactly like him, and it’s not like he could blame them after the destruction his harvester caused.  
  
Now was his chance though. He would save the harvest, make his dad proud, and the people of Old Corona would forget about that whole harvester mess once he saved the day.  
  
Varian gathered chemicals from around his lab and began to mix a concoction that should produce an exothermic reaction. The first 4 attempts exploded in his face.  
  
“Well, Varian,” he muttered as he coughed on the smoke from the latest failure. “This is why we wear goggles.”  
  
Varian gathered another flask and 2 more test tubes of reagents. He mixed the chemicals together and stepped back to wait.  
  
After a minutes passed, Varian approached the beaker full of his latest mixture. The beaker was warm to the touch.  
  
“YES!” Varian cheered as he realized his experiment had worked. He quickly gathered the materials to make more, knowing that he would need a giant batch in order to protect all of the crops Old Corona had.  
  
Varian worked all through the night, not even stopping when his dad came by to offer him dinner.  
  
“Varian, you need to eat,” Quirin stated, watching in wonder as his son frantically scrambled around his lab, gathering supplies and mixing some sort of concoction.  
  
“I’m fine dad; don’t worry. I’m in the zone and I can’t stop now or I might not finish this batch in time before the frost hits.”  
  
“Varian…,” Quirin sighed, setting down the plate on a corner of Varian’s bench next to his notes. “Please make sure to eat,” he urged.  
  
“I will, dad,” Varian called, not even looking up as he continued grinding some sort of powder using a mortar and pestle.  
  
Quirin took one last glance at his son before leaving the lab. There was no stopping Varian when he was focused on one of his experiments like this. He hoped his son ate and got some sleep. If not, he would make him take a break tomorrow.  
  
Varian, for all that he knew about science and chemical reactions, tended to forget about the most important biological chemical reactions- the ones that occurred when eating and sleeping.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
The first light of dawn was appearing when Varian finally had all the ingredients prepared for creating the exothermic reactions out in the fields of crops. He checked his original beaker, only to find that while still warm, it had cooled down considerably.  
  
“Hmmmmm…,” Varian thought out loud. “I guess I’ll have to recreate the reaction every 24 hours in order to maintain a steady heat source.”  
  
Just then Quirin knocked on the door to the lab, gently opening the door. The first thing he noticed was his son, bent over his notes, jotting down something, muttering under his breath.  
  
The second thing he noticed was the dark bags under his son’s eyes. There was no way his son had slept at all last night.  
  
Quirin turned to the edge of the desk where he had placed Varian’s dinner, only to find it untouched. Quirin sighed. He was going to have to have another talk with Varian about the importance of self-care, wasn’t he?  
  
“Dad! You’re up!” Varian exclaimed, straightening up and turning to face his father, a brilliant smile on his face. “I found the answer. I know a way to save the harvest!”  
  
Quirin felt his eyes widen. While he knew Varian was a smart kid, he didn’t know how he could possibly have come up with a solution so quickly.  
  
Varian gestured to multiple flasks filled with a blue liquid, lined up next to racks of test tubes containing a bright orange compound. “These chemicals when combined produce an exothermic reaction, so if we space them in-between the crops, it should prevent frost formation, allowing for the harvest to be saved.”  
  
Quirin stared at his son, not quite comprehending. As if seeing his dad’s confusion, Varian clarified.  
  
“Through the miracle of modern alchemy, I have discovered that mixing the blue liquid in the flask with the orange compound in that tube will generate enough heat to stop the crops from freezing.”  
  
Quirin allowed himself a small smile, “well then what are we waiting for son?”  
  
Varian grinned, grabbing multiple flasks and heading out towards the fields. Quirin followed carrying flasks of his own. They spent the morning spacing the flasks throughout the fields and helping the townspeople cover the crops.  
  
Mid-way through the afternoon, as Varian was dumping the last of the orange compound into the flasks, a cold wind blew through the fields. Varian shivered turning towards his dad.  
  
“Alright, that’s all we can do for now. Everyone get inside,” Quirin ordered.  
  
Varian followed his dad inside. “You, sit,” Quirin ordered. Varian sat at the table in the kitchen wondering why his dad was upset with him.  
  
Quirin began to move around the kitchen, prepping food. Varian spoke up, “Dad, do you need some help?”  
  
Quirin turned towards his son. “No son. You are going to sit there until I get some food in you, and then you are going straight to bed.”  
  
Varian gulped. Oh so that’s why his dad was upset. He should have known his dad would notice the untouched plate. But how did he know he didn’t sleep?  
  
“Dad, I’m perfectly fine. I-I promise. I can take care of myself.”  
  
Quirin sighed, turning back towards the food. “Varian, we’ve discussed this. I know you mean well, but sometimes when you get so focused on an experiment, you forget to take care of yourself.”  
  
“But dad, this was important! And-and time sensitive! I did what I had to do.”  
  
“I know son, and the people of Old Corona are grateful for your ingenuity. You’ve done your best to help take care of them, and now as your father it’s my job to take care of you.”  
  
Varian sagged against his chair. His dad was right- he was exhausted and hungry.  
  
He must have dozed off because he woke to the gentle clink of a plate being set in front of him, and the smell of hot cocoa wafting around him.  
  
Varian smiled gratefully at his dad, who sat across from him with his own food. After dinner, Quirin escorted Varian up to his room.  
  
“Dad, I’m fine. I’m going to bed- I promise. You don’t need to baby me,” Varian whined as his dad bent over to tuck him in.  
  
“Given your track record, you can’t blame me for wanting to be sure,” Quirin chuckled. “You could say you’re going to bed, and then I find you collapsed over one of your experiments.”  
  
“That was only ONE TIME!” Varian argued, but he could feel his eyelids drooping. He rolled over to get more comfortable.  
  
“It has definitely occurred no less than 5 times, son,” Quirin gently corrected.  
  
“Nah, that’s way too many…,” Varian nodded off for the final time into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Quirin gently ran his hand through his son’s hair before leaving silently. His son deserved a good night’s sleep after all he had done to help Old Corona. Quirin made his way down to the kitchen to start washing the dishes.  
  
His son was such a remarkable young man, and he was so very proud of him. Sure he made his fair share of mistakes, but he was trying his best to fix them. And if/when this latest experiment saved the crops, he knew the people of Old Corona would once again see his son the way he saw him- as a compassionate, intelligent kid who was curious about everything and wanted to help everyone.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
When Varian woke, it was to a pale snowy dawn. When he glanced out his frost-covered window, he was greeted with small snowflakes dancing across the grey sky.  
  
Varian climbed out of bed to head towards his lab. He needed to gather the ingredients to replace the flasks out in the fields. Within the hour, Varian had thrown on his coat and headed out the door with the latest batch of chemicals.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
When Quirin woke, it was closer to mid-morning. He shivered as he headed down to the kitchen. Some hot cocoa was just what both Varian and he needed to start the day.  
  
As Quirin poured the hot cocoa from the pot into 2 mugs, the front door opened and closed. A shivering Varian doused with snow wandered into the kitchen.  
  
Quirin stared at his son in shock as Varian greeted him and sat at the table, as if he hadn’t just been who knows where outside in cold snow without telling his dad where he was going.  
  
“Varian…,” Quirin started. “Where did you come from?” he asked, trying to keep his tone level.  
  
“I had to replace the flasks in the fields. Chemical reactions don’t just occur by themselves. Well, I mean, some do, but this particular reaction…,” Varian trailed off after seeing his dad’s face.  
  
Why was his dad looking at him like that? He had just gone out into the fields. He remembered to take his coat this time too, so it’s not like he was careless.  
  
“Varian, why didn’t you tell me about needing to replace the flasks in the fields? I could have helped,” Quirin urged.  
  
“Sorry dad, you were asleep, and it needed to be done, so I figured I go do it this morning by myself,” Varian stated.  
  
“Varian, storms like this one can be dangerous. You never know how quickly the wind can change or how fast the snow can start falling. It’s not safe to go out into a snowstorm alone.”  
  
“I’m sorry, dad. It had to be done though. And I needed to be the one to do it, because-because it’s my mistake to fix,” Varian stared down at his fidgeting hands.  
  
Quirin sighed, “Varian you can’t control the weather. This frost is not your fault.”  
  
Varian shook his head, “no dad, it’s not the frost, it’s why the frost is such a problem.”  
  
Quirin brought the 2 mugs to the table, placing one in front of Varian, and sitting with the other one in his hands. Varian didn’t even look up as he continued.  
  
“Dad, we both know the crop shortage is my fault.”  
  
Quirin made to interrupt, but paused when Varian looked up at him, gaze sad but determined.  
  
“I messed up with the crop harvester, and because of the destruction I caused, now the people of Old Corona might go hungry. And-and it’s all my fault, and this is how I fix it. You have to let me clean up my own mess.”  
  
Quirin stared at his son, not knowing what to say.  
  
“I’m sorry dad, but this is my mistake to fix,” Varian whispered as he left the table and headed towards his lab.  
  
Quirin abruptly stood, going after his son. Placing a hand on Varian’s shoulder he gently turned him around.  
  
“No son, it’s not just your mistake to fix,” Quirin insisted.  
  
“But dad, weren’t you listening? I-”  
  
“No you listen!”  
  
Varian slammed his mouth shut.  
  
Quirin sighed, “Varian, son, the harvester incident was a mistake on your part, yes. But you are MY son. And part of my job as your father is to help you fix your mistakes. So it doesn’t matter how badly you’ve messed up, or how much you feel you need to make up for, so long as I’m here, I will always be helping you to fix your mistakes. Do you hear me?”  
  
Varian gave a small smile, “Yes sir.” He then lunged towards Quirin, wrapping him in a hug. “Thanks dad.”  
  
Quirin wrapped his arms around Varian, placing his chin on his head. “You’re welcome son.”  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin and Varian started every morning of the next month by replacing the flasks in the fields, followed by mugs of hot cocoa.  
  
When the time came to harvest the crops, they found that while Varian’s exothermic reaction had saved most of the crops, they had still lost about a quarter of their winter harvest.  
  
Varian had retreated to his lab once he heard the news, and had not been seen since.  
  
A few of the townspeople had approached Quirin, telling him to send Varian their thanks. While the boy hadn’t saved their entire harvest, he had saved enough to where there wouldn’t be a food shortage.  
  
Mrs. Schmidt even approached Quirin to apologize for calling the boy a menace, and to comment on how, “maybe that boy’s experiments might not be so bad after all.”  
  
After helping the townsfolk to get started on the harvest, Quirin went in search of Varian. He found him sitting at his lab desk, hunched over, pushing a pencil up and letting it roll back down.  
  
“Now why are you hiding out, son?” Quirin asked.  
  
Varian startled and jumped practically 4 feet into the air.  
  
“Dad! I didn’t see you there,” Varian blushed.  
  
Quirin smiled at his son. “You should be out there. The people want to thank you for your help saving the crops.”  
  
Varian shrugged, turning back to the pencil. “I don’t see why, considering I still failed.”  
  
While Varian had been ecstatic that his reaction had worked initially, it had failed to save the entire harvest. That was the whole point, so in his opinion, he had failed.  
  
Quirin sighed, “Varian, chances are the entire crop would have died if it wasn’t for your quick thinking. You did your best.”  
  
Quirin couldn’t understand why his son seemed so disappointed in himself. As far as Quirin was concerned, his son’s experiment had saved the village, and he had more than made up for his mistake with the harvester. He was proud of his son.  
  
Varian gave a small smile and nodded. “I-I know dad. Thanks.”  
  
With a final nod, Quirin turned to leave. He had to help with the harvest after all.  
  
Once his dad had left, Varian cringed.  
  
After all of that hard work he still hadn’t succeeded…. At least not completely. His dad must be so disappointed in him- they did all of that hard work, replacing the flasks in the snow every day for a month, only for his experiment to still fail.  
  
His dad had said he had “done his best,” but obviously his best wasn’t good enough. Or was it? Varian couldn’t tell. His dad was hard to read sometimes.  
  
He would just assume that he needed to try harder in the future to impress his dad. That was the safest course of action. That was the only way to guarantee he would make his father proud.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current running to the castle in a snowstorm Varian remembers his dad's warning about being out in a storm alone, and wishes his dad was here to make the trek with him. He just wants one of his dad's hugs and a mug of hot cocoa, and for his dad to be able to help him fix his latest mistake instead of being trapped in the amber, because that's what his dad's supposed to do. After all, that's what he said all those years ago. :(  
>   
> So I was reading my plot outline to my best friend, and she pointed out that "for someone who says Varian is their favorite character, you sure do enjoy seeing him sad." Yes, yes I do..., because that's when he gets the love and support he deserves. :) So I don't like seeing Varian sad, but I feel like that's what it takes to get season 1 Quirin to step up and show some emotion to his son. Sorry if Quirin seems OOC-he's just hard to write. Personally, I believe he's a protector, not a cheerleader, so while he may not show Varian how proud he is of him, I'm a firm believer that when his son's in danger, or when people gossip about what a menace Varian is, or when Varian is burning himself out trying to fix his mistakes (or make Quirin proud), that's when Quirin steps up and shows his son the most affection.  
>   
> Also I'm sorry if it seems like most of Varian's inventions so far have been farming related, but Old Corona is a farming village so that's just logical. Hope you enjoyed! I promise one of these chapters Varian will get a win, and will believe in his win (unlike this chapter where he gets a win, but still doubts himself). Probably.... Or maybe I'll pull a Rapunzel and not keep my promise until I'm forced to (is it obvious I'm still a little bitter on Varian's behalf lol?).  
>   
> Thank you to everyone who's reading. You are all awesome! :)  
>   
> 


	4. Let me make you proud, Let me show you the best in me. Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has some interactions with kids from his village, both good and bad. Quirin deals with the fallout.  
>   
> I would like to take this moment to remind everyone that these chapters are interconnected one-shots. This chapter got super long, so if you can't commit to reading 19 ish pages, feel free to skip this one. You can still read the other chapters without being confused.  
>   
> This chapter contains OC's I created. The 2 boys are 14, Sarah is 6, and Varian is 13 at this point in the story. The sword is the one from "What the Hair."

“Hey! Wait up Ben!” Sarah ran after her brother.  
  
“Come on, Noah,” Ben muttered. “I said I wanted to play knights, not babysit my younger sister.”  
  
“I’m coming…. I’m coming….” Noah hollered. “I forgot my sword and had to go back to get it.” Noah pulled a long wooden sword from his belt and waved it as if fighting off an invisible adversary.  
  
“That’s great, Noah, but now we have my kid sister to deal with,” Ben grumbled, turning to gesture towards the 6-year-old racing behind them.  
  
“Ben! Ben! I wanna play too!” Sarah screamed as she scrambled to catch up with the 2 teenagers.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ben turned to Sarah, plastering a fake smile on his face.  
  
“Sarah. Hey! What are you doing away from the house?”  
  
“Mommy said that you and Noah were gonna go play knights. I wanna play too,” Sarah cried.  
  
“Sarah…,” Ben grumbled. “Noah and I are 2 knights dueling for our honor. There’s no place for a little girl here.”  
  
“I’m not little. I’m 6,” Sarah screamed.  
  
“That’s a whole 8 years younger than us! Besides, there’s no way a little girl can keep up with the might of 2 teenage knights,” Ben snapped.  
  
“I don’t wanna be a knight. I wanna be a damsel. You can save me!” Sarah exclaimed happily.  
  
“Ben, maybe we should let her play with us,” Noah mumbled.  
  
“Not a chance!” Ben glared at his best friend. “She’ll only slow us down.”  
  
Turning to Sarah he glared saying, “Go home, Sarah. The REAL men are about to duel.”  
  
Bursting into tears, Sarah ran off towards her house.  
  
“That wasn’t cool, Ben,” Noah muttered.  
  
“Yeah, whatever…. She’ll get over it…. Now come on! It’s time for me to show you why I’m the best knight in the realm!” Ben smirked.  
  
“You’re on!” Noah yelled.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Varian was picking clovers for his latest alchemical experiment when Sarah ran by him and collapsed into a sobbing heap under the nearby tree. Varian looked on in concern, but stayed quiet. He wasn’t really sure what was wrong, much less what to do.  
  
People were complicated; kids even more so. He’d take the solitude of his lab and the excitement of his latest experiment over people any day.  
  
After a few awkward seconds, Sarah looked up, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. Varian quickly realized he was staring, and turned back to his task of collecting clover. Next thing he knew there was a presence at his right shoulder.  
  
“Whatcha doing?” Sarah asked.  
  
“AHHHH!” Varian jumped in surprise. How did that girl move so fast?  
  
Sarah giggled at Varian’s shocked expression. After composing himself, Varian turned to answer.  
  
“I’m collecting clover for my latest experiment.”  
  
Sarah nodded seemingly in understanding. “Can I help?” she questioned.  
  
“Ummmm… well… I mean I guess you can. Just make sure to pick the 3-leaf ones.” Varian explained.  
  
Sarah nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, Var-rain!”  
  
Varian smiled, “actually Sarah, it’s Varian, but that’s pretty close.”  
  
They began to pick the clovers in an amicable silence. After a few minutes, Sarah turned to Varian.  
  
“So Var-rain… why are you picking flowers? Are you gonna do your magic?”  
  
Varian sputtered. “What?!? No! First of all, my name is Varian. And secondly, I, Varian, a man of science and an expert alchemist am not picking flowers. I am collecting clovers for my very scientific experiment.”  
  
“Can I help you make the magic, Var-ryan?” Sarah looked up at him hopefully.  
  
Varian sighed, “once again, not magic, it’s science, and as it is a relatively new experiment, I believe it would be best if I worked alone on this one Sarah.”  
  
Tears flooded Sarah’s eyes as she began to sob once again. Varian looked on in horror. What had he said wrong?  
  
“Shhhhh…. Shhhhh… it’s okay Sarah. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did but I’m sorry,” Varian stammered.  
  
Sarah cried harder. “You think I’m too little too,” she screeched.  
  
Varian held his hands up in a placating gesture. “No, no, no, no, no…. It’s not that you’re too small. It’s just this experiment is very delicate and potentially dangerous, so I don’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt.”  
  
Sarah sniffled. “So Var-ryan doesn’t think Sarah’s too little?”  
  
Varian smiled, “No, I think you’re great Sarah. You’ve been a big help collecting the clovers, and I’m grateful. Maybe once my experiment works I can show you the results.”  
  
Sarah’s face lit up. “Ok Var-ryan!” she giggled.  
  
They went back to picking clovers for a few minutes before Sarah got bored and started gathering flowers and weaving them into a simple flower crown.  
  
An hour later, Varian was putting the last few clovers in his basket when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sarah, flower crown atop her own head, holding out a flower crown to him.  
  
“This is for you Var-ryan,” Sarah smiled.  
  
“Ummmm… thanks Sarah,” he stammered, taking the crown in his hands.  
  
“Put it on Var-ryan,” Sarah demanded.  
  
“Um, I would Sarah, but I don’t think this is lab appropriate attire, and an expert alchemist such as myself should never NOT be in full lab attire,” Varian stated.  
  
Sarah pouted. Varian sighed, “Okay maybe just for a little bit,” he assented.  
  
Taking care to avoid his goggles, Varian slipped the flower crown onto his head. Upon seeing Varian wear the crown she made, Sarah giggled and clapped her hands.  
  
Varian was by far her favorite. He was nice and let her play with him, unlike her mean older brother and his friend.  
  
Varian fought the urge to cringe as he put on the flower crown. It really wasn’t lab appropriate and kind of girly, but hey if it was keeping Sarah from crying then it was worth it.  
  
Just then the 2 heard Sarah’s name being called.  
  
“SAR-AH!” Ben shouted as he and Noah came up the road, glancing about frantically. “SAR-AH!”  
  
Sarah pouted as she saw her big brother finally spot her and start heading over. She was still mad at him.  
  
“Sarah-there you are. I told you to go home,” Ben shouted.  
  
“You can’t tell me what to do,” Sarah snapped as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
Varian smirked at the little girl’s comeback, and her brother’s resulting frown.  
  
“Come on, Sarah. We’re going home. It’s dinner time,” Ben stated. Turning to Varian he smirked, “Nice crown, your highness.”  
  
Varian blushed and quickly removed the flower crown, clutching it in his hands.  
  
“Var-ryan was gonna show me how he makes the magic,” Sarah whined.  
  
Ben glared at Varian, “you leave my little sister alone. She doesn’t need to get hurt by your dangerous dark sorcery.”  
  
Varian frowned, “Well actually it’s alchemy-”  
  
“Save it!” Ben snapped. “Come on Sarah, let’s get you home before Varian sets off his next explosion.”  
  
“Bye Var-ryan,” Sarah waved as her brother and Noah escorted her back towards their homes.  
  
Varian watched as they left before turning to pick up his basket full of clovers. Sighing, Varian started off on the path to his own house.  
  
People were weird; kids even more so. He looked down at the flower crown in his hand…, but maybe some weren’t that bad.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
A week later Varian was walking down the path to the clover field when he spotted Ben, Noah and Sarah in a clearing off to the side. Ben and Noah appeared to be dueling with wooden swords while Sarah sat nearby watching, twiddling with some grass, a bored expression on her face.  
  
When Sarah spotted Varian on the road, her face immediately lit up and she waved. Varian gave a short nervous wave back.  
  
“Var-ryan! Come play with us,” Sarah yelled.  
  
Varian stopped walking and turned towards the small group. He hesitated, he really should gather more clover for the fifth trial of his most recent experiment, but Sarah had that look like she might start screaming again if he didn’t join them.  
  
Deciding he’d rather delay his experiment than face the full-blown temper tantrum of a 6-year-old, Varian came over to stand next to Sarah.  
  
The 2 teenage boys, stopped dueling to stare at the newcomer.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Ben sneered.  
  
“Ben...,” Noah cautioned.  
  
Ben turned his glare upon his best friend. Noah shrugged.  
  
“Um, well, Sarah called me over, so I thought I’d come say ‘hi,’” Varian mumbled. “What are you playing?” he asked.  
  
“They’re my knights battling to save me,” Sarah smiled. “Var-ryan, you should play. You can be a knight and come save the pretty princess-me,” Sarah giggled.  
  
Ben glared at his sister, “Sarah- I’m already letting you play because mom made me. I don’t want to play with 2 little girls.”  
  
Varian winced. Ben had never been the nicest person, especially towards him. Especially not since the harvester incident 2 years ago when Ben’s room was destroyed.  
  
“That’s okay. I just wanted to say ‘hi.’ I don’t even have a sword,” Varian mumbled.  
  
“You can borrow mine if you want,” Noah offered. Varian smiled and reached to take the sword. Ben swatted it out of his hands.  
  
“Real knights have their own swords. And besides, if this menace really wanted to play, he’d just build his own. It’d probably be some freaky-looking thing that explodes,” Ben smirked.  
  
Varian cringed and looked hard at his basket, trying to ignore Ben’s harsh words.  
  
“Come on Noah,” Ben muttered. “Us teenagers are going to go play elsewhere. No kids allowed.”  
  
“But Ben, Varian’s technically a teenager too. Didn’t you just turn 13?” Noah turned to Varian.  
  
“Um, yeah… last week,” Varian mumbled.  
  
“It doesn’t matter what age he is; he still acts like he’s a kid. Always coming up with those dangerous experiments, and playing with magic. He can play with us once he learns how to grow up.” With that Ben stormed off.  
  
“Sorry Varian,” Noah mumbled as he grabbed his sword and raced after Ben.  
  
Sarah huffed. “I’M TELLING MOM!” she yelled as she ran back towards her house, leaving Varian alone with his thoughts.  
  
While Varian knew Ben had every right to still be mad about the harvester incident, he couldn’t help but feel hurt. There was no reason to be THAT rude.  
  
Varian stared after the 2 boys as they ran off. He didn’t have a ton of friends. That came with the territory of being an alchemical genius who occasionally blew stuff up, but it didn’t really bother Varian. He has his experiments and his dad, and that strange raccoon that sometimes snuck into his lab- he didn’t need anyone else.  
  
So why then did it bother him so much that Ben wouldn’t let him play with them? Varian sighed. Maybe it was because pretending to be a knight sounded super cool, kind of like pretending to be his favorite hero Flynn Rider.  
  
Varian loved to read about the adventures of the swashbuckling rogue. He even had a hidden shrine in his lab dedicated to all things Flynn Rider.  
  
If he was being honest, he wished he was a little more like his hero. Maybe not a lot, but it would be nice to be more athletic and daring, and even a little more charming with the ladies.  
  
All of a sudden, Varian had an epiphany. Maybe he could be a little more like his hero. Fight the bad guys, save the day, get the girl.  
  
Ben had complained that Varian didn’t even have his own sword. Well, if Flynn Rider can duel an evil knight blindfolded, then a man of science like Varian could make his own sword. And it wouldn’t be just any sword, it would be the most fantastical sword anyone ever saw, enough to make even Flynn Rider jealous.  
  
Varian smiled, turning back towards his house. The clovers would have to wait…. Right now, he had a sword to construct.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
When Quirin stepped inside Varian’s lab to tell him it was dinner time, there was many things he expected. The boy hunched over his latest experiment- something to do with clovers and paste if he recalled correctly- a small fire, some new “decorations” to the walls (aka more property damage he would have to fix later), etc.  
  
What he was NOT expecting was to see his son nose deep in a Flynn Rider novel, while simultaneously scribbling down in his lab notebook.  
  
“Varian?” Quirin questioned.  
  
“Oh hey dad!” Varian looked up and smiled at his father.  
  
“What are you working on son?” Quirin asked.  
  
“Oh… ummmm… it’s a surprise. I’m not even sure if it will work yet,” Varian stammered.  
  
Quirin couldn’t help but inwardly cringe. Varian’s last “surprise” had forced him to bathe in tomato juice for a week just to try to get some of the stench off.  
  
“Son, are you sure whatever it is you’re planning is such a good idea?” Quirin sighed.  
  
“Oh trust me dad. It’s going to be awesome,” Varian smiled.  
  
“Okay,” Quirin forced himself not to sigh yet again. “Just please make sure you are careful, Varian. We don’t want a repeat of last time. Right now though, it’s time for dinner.”  
  
Varian frowned. “But dad! I just figured out how to calculate the effects of the kinetic energy of the downward swing on the heat output,” Varian mumbled.  
  
Quirin purposefully pretended like he had had not heard Varian’s plans for the sake of his own sanity. There was no stopping Varian when he was this excited about an experiment. He just hoped his son would heed his advice to be careful.  
  
“Dinner… now…. You need to eat son,” Quirin stated.  
  
“Alright I’m coming,” Varian sighed. Writing down one last note, he closed his notebook and followed his father down into the kitchen.  
  
After dinner, Varian got back to work researching how he would build his sword. It took him a few hours, but he finally figured out how to heat the coil and keep it heated even when in motion.  
  
Satisfied with his progress so far, and knowing he would need to get parts from his dad, Varian headed off to bed, excited to begin construction on his sword tomorrow.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
“Dad, do we happen to have any spare metal wire coils I could have for an experiment?”  
  
Quirin looked up from where he was collecting cabbage from the fields. “Maybe in the storage shed, son,” Quirin replied, pausing to look at his son.  
  
His son has his arms full of various supplies ranging from metal rods to vials of solvents. “Thanks dad!” Varian called as he ran off.  
  
“Just remember son- be careful and think things through,” Quirin called after him.  
  
“I will!” Varian turned and called. Turning back around he slammed into the side of the shed, losing his hold on his supplies and dropping them everywhere.  
  
Quirin grimaced. “Are you okay son?”  
  
“Yeah, dad. I’m fine…. No sweat.” Varian scooped up his supplies and disappeared into the shed.  
  
Quirin watched his son go with a worried expression on his face. Whatever Varian was up to; he didn’t seem to be taking precautions. Quirin sighed, he’d have to check up on him later to make sure he stayed out of trouble.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Varian smiled as he put the finishing touches on his sword. Picking it up he pressed the button activating the heated metal coil. He gave it a test downward swing, smiling as it sliced through the air.  
  
Turning back to his lab bench, he grabbed an empty notebook. “Okay Varian…. Let’s see if it works.”  
  
Holding the notebook open and away from him, he swung down, slicing through the spine and sending papers everywhere. “It works! It really works!” Varian gushed.  
  
“IT WORKS!” He laughed, swinging the sword around in pure happiness. In his joy, he failed to notice where his swings were landing.  
  
“IT WORKS!” Varian cheered, giving one final swing before turning the sword off and placing it on his lab bench. Glancing around, he finally noticed the scorch marks covering his lab bench, and the few small fires littering his notes.  
  
“AH!” Varian ran around patting out the small flames. After the fires were out, Varian turned back to his lab bench and grabbed his sword. It was time he went to see what his fellow knights were up to.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
“Unguard!” Ben yelled as he lunged towards Noah, stabbing his wooden sword at his stomach. Noah quickly parried, and twisted around, ducking under Ben’s arm.  
  
“This is BORING!” Sarah hollered from where she sat under a nearby tree. “I wanna play princesses.”  
  
“You are a princess, Sarah,” Ben groaned. “We’ve been over this- you can only play with us if you’re the princess us knights are dueling over.”  
  
“Watching you duel is boring,” Sarah whined.  
  
Noah smiled, “Well we’ll be done soon Sarah. Just give me a few minutes to defeat your brother.”  
  
Ben smirked, “Or just give me a few seconds to destroy Noah.” Turning around, he lunged again, bringing his sword down in a giant swing.  
  
Noah blocked, and Ben released their blade lock, jumping back. Noah chased after him, sliding under Ben’s legs as he went for another swing.  
  
Springing up, Noah twisted and thrust his wooden sword towards Ben’s hand, knocking his sword from his hand. Grinning, Noah aimed his sword at Ben’s chest.  
  
“I win,” Noah smirked. Lowering his sword.  
  
“No fair,” Ben grumbled. “I could have won if you hadn’t slid under me.”  
  
“Well next time, don’t leave your stance so wide,” Noah grinned, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
Sarah giggled. “Ben lost, Ben lost,” she sang, giggling at her older brother’s frown.  
  
“Shut up Sarah,” Ben grumbled.  
  
“Ben lost, Ben lo- Var-ryan!” Sarah called upon seeing the approaching boy.  
  
“Hi Sarah,” Varian smiled. Turning to Ben and Noah, he asked, “Are you both still playing knights? Can I play?”  
  
“Sure,” Noah replied, “I could use some competition.”  
  
“Absolutely not,” Ben snapped. “You’re just a kid, and besides, like I said before- you don’t even have a sword.”  
  
“Ummm… well actually… I’m 13 now. And well…, I have a sword now too.” Varian pulled his newly forged sword from his bag. The metal gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
“Whoa,” Sarah gasped. “Your sword is shiny.”  
  
“Thanks Sarah,” Varian smiled.  
  
“Cool sword Varian,” Noah commented. “But can you use it?” he smirked, drawing his own sword.  
  
“Guess we’ll find out,” Varian grinned, turning on the heated metal coil, causing the sword to take on a green glow.  
  
“Hold up!” Ben stepped in-between the 2 boys. “If anyone’s going to show this runt his place, it’s going to be me.”  
  
Varian frowned. “Well actually I was just hoping for a friendly sparring match. In all honesty, I haven’t even fully tested this swords capabilities, so maybe we should take it- AH!”  
  
Varian ducked as Ben’s sword swung past his head.  
  
“You’re going to pay for destroying my room, wizard.”  
  
“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Sarah cried watching as her brother attacked her friend. “I’m getting mom,” she yelled as she ran off.  
  
“Ummm… well actually it’s alchemy, but don’t sweat it- hey watch it!” Varian cried as another swing was aimed right for his face.  
  
Ben continued his onslaught of attacks, refusing to let Varian do anything except retreat.  
  
“What’s wrong wizard boy? No magical tricks up your sleeve this time?” Ben teased.  
  
Varian continued to retreat, continuously stepping back in an effort to avoid Ben’s furious assaults.  
  
Unfortunately, in his efforts to shield his face, Varian left his torso exposed, and Ben took the opportunity to hit him multiple times there.  
  
Ben’s teasing was beginning to get under his skin. He was sick of Ben blaming him for everything. Sure he’d made mistakes, but not EVERYTHING was his fault. The “wizard boy” comment was the last straw. Varian felt his blood boil.  
  
“For the last time- it’s ALCHEMY!” Varian yelled, swinging wildly with his sword. Ben screamed in terror as the scalding weapon swung towards him, barely bringing his own wooden sword up in time to block.  
  
Upon contact with Varian’s heated metal sword, Ben’s wooden sword burst into flames.  
  
Shrieking, Ben dropped the sword and stepped back, staring in awe at Varian’s blade.  
  
Varian gasped, and immediately reached into his bag, producing multiple spheres which released a fire extinguishing foam upon contact with the flaming sword.  
  
“BEN!” both boys turned to see Ben’s mom running towards them, Sarah trailing after her.  
  
“Are you okay?” she grabbed Ben’s face and began checking him over for injury.  
  
“I-I’m fine mom,” Ben mumbled.  
  
Turning to Varian, Ben’s mom glared. “what were you thinking?!? How dare you attack my son with such a dangerous weapon!”  
  
“Ummm… well actually Mrs. -”  
  
“I wonder what your father will have to say about this.”  
  
“But mom, Var-ryan didn’t do anything wrong,” Sarah whined.  
  
Turning back to Ben, his mom sighed, “take Sarah home.” Turning to Noah, she frowned. “You go home too. There’s been enough violence here for one day.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” Noah muttered as he turned to leave. “Sorry Varian,” he mumbled as he fled.  
  
Alone with Ben’s mom, Varian deactivated his sword and placed it in a special heat shielded sleeve in his bag. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for things to get so out of control. I just-”  
  
“You can explain THAT to your father….” With that, Ben’s mom grabbed Varian’s shoulder and began to usher him back towards his house.  
  
Varian grimaced. His dad was going to be so mad at him. He never should have tried to duel with that heated sword. What was he thinking? It was one thing to make such an awesome sword, but another to use it.  
  
As they approached Varian’s house, Varian dragged his feet. He was REALLY not looking forward to this.  
  
Upon reaching his house, Ben’s mom promptly pounded on the door. “Coming!” Quirin hollered from around the side of the house. His dad must have been in the fields again.  
  
Great…. Varian thought. Now he’s losing precious daylight he could be using to tend the fields dealing with my latest mess. He’s going to be so disappointed.  
  
Upon seeing Ben’s mom holding Varian’s shoulder in a vice-like grip, Quirin frowned. Varian was refusing to make eye contact, so whatever he had done it wasn’t good. Quirin just hoped there wouldn’t be too much damage to fix this time.  
  
Well no use in delaying the inevitable conversation…. “What happened?” Quirin questioned.  
  
“Your son decided to attack my son with his latest invention of terror. That’s what happened!” Ben’s mom practically growled.  
  
Quirin turned to Varian, only to find his son was still refusing to meet his gaze. “Ma’am, I’m sure whatever accident my son caused, he is very sorry for. We will gladly fix any damage and pay for any expenses his mistake has caused you.”  
  
The woman’s frown deepened into a scowl. “It wasn’t an accident, Quirin…. I saw Varian attack Ben with my own eyes. With one of his crazy dangerous devices. My son could have been hurt!”  
  
Quirin couldn’t help the relief he felt at hearing the words “could have been” instead of “was.” That at least meant no one was seriously injured.  
  
Ben’s mom turned to Varian and glared, “And what do you have to say for yourself young man?!?”  
  
“Sorry,” Varian mumbled, still staring at his shoes.  
  
“Varian…,” Quirin stated, his tone a warning.  
  
Varian finally made eye contact, only to quickly look away.  
  
“I’m truly sorry for attacking your son. It won’t happen again. I promise,” Varian apologized.  
  
“I’ll see to it we have a discussion on the PROPER uses of alchemy, and the importance of not hurting those around us,” Quirin reassured.  
  
With a final humph, Ben’s mom left to go check on her own children. Goodness knows how much they were traumatized by that horrible boy’s magical sword of death.  
  
Quirin sighed. “Not again Varian….”  
  
“But dad, I-”  
  
“Get inside. We need to have a talk.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Varian cringed. This was what he was afraid of.  
  
Upon entering the house, Quirin steered him towards the kitchen table.  
  
“You. Sit.”  
  
Varian sat tense in the chair. Now that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, his torso was beginning to hurt from where Ben had gotten a few good whacks in with his stupid wooden sword.  
  
His dad was pacing though, which was never a good sign (his dad’s anger was usually a still quiet anger), so he decided to ignore it. He had hidden plenty of alchemy-related injuries before. He could cover up these too.  
  
Quirin paced across the kitchen and back again. He couldn’t help it. Why had Varian attacked someone? That was out of character for him. Usually when people came marching Varian home wanting to speak with him it was because his son’s latest experiment had resulted in an unfortunate accident. He had never openly attacked someone like this before. He didn’t even know where to start addressing the issue.  
  
Varian’s discomfort was growing minute by minute as he watched his dad pace. He could do this. He was okay. He’s got this. If his dad could just hurry up and chew him out that would be great. Then he could slink off to his room and secretly treat the throbbing pains across his abdomen and chest. He just needed to last a few more minutes. He’s got this.  
  
Sighing, Quirin turned to face him son. “Varian look at me,” he ordered.  
  
Varian’s head shot up, but he cringed upon meeting his dad’s steely gaze. Then he winced because of the pain that said cringe sent flaring through his body. v  
Keep it together Varian. You’ve got this.  
  
Upon seeing his son wince, Quirin’s frown deepened. Was his son injured? Only one way to find out….  
  
“Son, what happened?” Quirin questioned.  
  
Varian sighed-might as well get it over with.  
  
“I got into a fight with Ben...,” he mumbled.  
  
“His mother believes you attacked him…,” Quirin corrected.  
  
Varian shrugged and turned his gaze back to his feet. “I guess.”  
  
Now Quirin was confused. Does his son really not know if he attacked this boy or not? Doubtful…. So what was his son trying to hide?  
  
“Varian…,” once again Varian flinched. “Son…,” Quirin began again. “I want you to tell me EXACTLY what happened…. Please.”  
  
“It’s like she said…. Ben and I fought,” Varian mumbled, refusing to look up again.  
  
Quirin sighed. It was obvious his son wasn’t just going to give him a straight answer this time. He would need to do some prodding.  
  
“Varian, I know you’re a very smart boy. So you must know there’s a difference between flat-out attacking someone, and defending yourself. Now the Varian I know, my son, would never flat-out attack anyone. After all, he’s the same man of science who came up with the humane goo trap for catching animals so he could release them. So now my question for you is did you attack Ben? And if so, why?”  
  
Varian hesitantly looked up, meeting his dad’s eyes. The throbbing pain from his injuries was getting worse. Might as well admit the truth and face punishment.  
  
“Yes,” Varian murmured.  
  
Quirin froze in shock. His son- his sweet, compassionate, occasionally goofy son had just openly admitted to attacking someone.  
  
“Why?!?” Quirin responded, his shock creeping into his voice. “Why would you attack him?”  
  
“I-I don’t know….” Varian whispered. It would be really great if they could finish this conversation later. Maybe when his side wasn’t pounding. That’d be nice.  
  
Quirin pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a loooooonnnnnggg discussion wasn’t it….  
  
“Varian, how can you not know why you did something?!? There has to be a reason!” Quirin heard his voice rise, but he couldn’t help it. He knew his son wasn’t telling him something, but he couldn’t figure out what.  
  
“I don’t know,” Varian repeated.  
  
Quirin sighed. “Varian… if you don’t know why you attacked Ben, then walk me through what happened before you attacked him.”  
  
Varian grimaced, “Dad, I don’t-”  
  
“NOW, Varian!” Quirin demanded.  
  
Varian flinched. Might as well tell his dad the whole truth. “Okay…. Ummm, well, it all started yesterday….”  
  
Varian walked his dad through the events of the last few days- how he had been collecting clovers for his latest project (which he just now realized he had never completed since he had been so distracted by the sword and getting it perfect), when Sarah had come by, and how that had led to him wanting to play knights with Ben and Noah, and how Ben had teased him that he didn’t have a sword, so he made one- a really awesome one too- fit for the expert alchemist he was- and how he approached both boys today asking if he could spar with them and then how Ben had started to swing at him and continued to call him names, and finally he just lost it and swung back.  
  
Quirin listened intently, absorbing every detail as Varian told it. While he wasn’t surprised Ben started the fight (that confirmed his suspicions – Quirin wasn’t stupid after all), he was surprised that Varian fought back, especially so aggressively.  
  
His son was always so science-focused, constantly in his lab trying to think of and create new ways to help people. This was a side of his son he’d never seen before. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it….  
  
Though he supposed given the circumstances, Varian wasn’t so much acting out of pure aggression, more repressed rage. Quirin would need to address that. If his son didn’t learn how to properly express his anger, he could potentially use one of his inventions to hurt someone in the future.  
  
Quirin frowned. He was being ridiculous- his son wasn’t violent. His anger got the better of him just this once. It happened.  
  
The chances of his son losing control and hurting people in the future were basically none. This was just a one-time incident.  
  
As Varian finished his tale, he searched his dad’s eyes. His dad appeared to be deep in thought, so he waited.  
  
Realizing Varian was done with his tale, Quirin shook himself out of his thoughts.  
  
“So where is this sword now, Varian?”  
  
Varian withdrew the sword from his bag and handed it to his dad. Quirin inspected the sword- it was really quite impressive.  
  
Out of all the crazy things he had seen his son make, this was the first of anything like this. Most of Varian’s previous inventions had involved improving farming techniques or daily chores. This was the first time Quirin had ever seen him build anything that could be used as a weapon.  
  
“So you built this sword so you could play with the other boys?” Quirin asked.  
  
“Ummm… yes, sort of. I mean I’ve always wanted to build a sword ya know…. That way I can be like Flynn Rider and save the day, and defeat the bad guys.”  
  
Quirin nodded. “Uh-huh…. And Ben is one of the bad guys?” He put the sword down, and turned back to face his son.  
  
“What?!? NO! No! He’s just a bully who calls me names sometimes. Not that I can blame him since I destroyed his room with the whole harvester incident. I shouldn’t have snapped like that…. I’m really sorry, dad.”  
  
Sighing, Quirin handed the sword back to his son. “Listen Varian. Here’s what we’re going to do. YOU are going to apologize to Ben the next time you see him, and then you’re going to stay away from him, you hear me?  
  
You shouldn’t have gone after him like that, but he shouldn’t have made fun of you, so just avoid him in the future.  
  
YOU are going to take this sword, and put it in storage in your lab. I won’t make you dismantle it because I know you are proud of it, but I don’t want to see you waving it around anymore-especially not out in public. Someone could get hurt.  
  
And finally, YOU are grounded for 2 weeks. I expect you to wake up, do your chores, read your books so you can fill that big brain of yours, eat and sleep. No experiments, no inventions, no alchemy. Am I clear?!?”  
  
“Yes sir,” Varian sighed. That was about as good as his punishment could get. This whole sword experiment and subsequent grounding was going to set him back weeks on his clover experiment. There’s nothing he could do about it now though.  
  
“Now go to your room,” Quirin finished, turning to head back out to the fields. He still had a lot to do, and daylight was fading fast. “I’ll come get you when it’s time for dinner.”  
  
Varian got up, and immediately doubled over in pain. Quirin turned to his son in shock. He knew Varian was injured (his son wasn’t as good at hiding injuries as he thought he was), but he figured it was just a few minor cuts and bruises- nothing to worry about.  
  
Quirin ran to Varian’s side and helped ease him back into the chair. “Thanks,” Varian gasped as the pain in his side increased.  
  
“Where does it hurt, son?” Quirin asked gently.  
  
“I’m fine dad. I just stood up too fast,” Varian muttered.  
  
“Varian…,” his dad warned.  
  
“Okay…. Ummmm… mostly my side, but also my abdomen and my chest. I was so busy trying to shield my face, I left my torso open to Ben’s attacks,” Varian admitted weakly.  
  
Quirin went to lift up Varian’s shirt. Varian grabbed his hands, “no, dad I’m fine…. Really.”  
  
Quirin ignored his son’s reassurances and pulled his shirt over his head. Varian’s torso was an artwork of purple and green bruises, with an especially huge one on his right side.  
  
Quirin swallowed down his anger- he would deal with Ben later. Right now his son needed him. He quickly moved around the kitchen, gathering herbs and ice to make a compress. His time in the Brotherhood had served him well- he knew all about treating all sorts of injuries.  
  
Returning to his son, his gently pressed the compress into his side. Varian hissed in pain, but slowly relaxed as the coolness of the ice worked with the anti-inflammatory herbs to ease his pain.  
  
“Thanks dad,” Varian mumbled as he closed his eyes in relief. It was embarrassing for his father to take care of him (after all he was 13 now), but at the moment he was grateful.  
  
The 2 sat in silence for a few minutes before Quirin asked the question that was on his mind. “Son, why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Varian opened his eyes to look at his dad’s worried face. “I’m sorry dad. I didn’t want you to worry.”  
  
Quirin frowned. “Varian, I’m your father. I will never not worry about you. If you are in pain or trouble or anything, I want you to know you can come to me.”  
  
“I know dad. I’m sorry. I should have told you.”  
  
Varian closed his eyes again. The exhaustion from the day was catching up with him. He slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Upon seeing his son relax into a peaceful slumber, Quirin sighed. He went to the cupboards and obtained new herbs and more ice for Varian’s wounds before gently scooping the boy up and carrying him to his room.  
  
Once there, Quirin gently placed his son on his bed and began to remove his boots, gloves, and goggles. Gently placing the compress back onto Varian’s side, Quirin turned and grabbed the blankets at the foot of Varian’s bed, pulling them up to his son’s chest.  
  
Giving his son one more glance over, and satisfied he would be okay, Quirin turned to leave. He needed to have a long chat with Ben.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Surprisingly, it was Sarah who answered the door when Quirin arrived at Ben’s house.  
  
“Sarah, where’s your mother and Ben? I need to speak with them,” Quirin stated.  
  
“MOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!! Mr. Quirin’s here to see you!” Sarah screamed before running off into the house.  
  
Her mother appeared a few minutes later, still looking just as furious as when he last saw her after dropping Varian off.  
  
“Quirin…. What can I do for you?” she asked, a tense frown upon her face.  
  
“We need to talk about our sons,” Quirin replied.  
  
“I don’t see what there is to talk about…. My son informs me Varian attacked him after he began a friendly sparring match. It seems his experiments aren’t the only way he’s destructive.”  
  
Quirin clenched his fists and grit his teeth. How dare this woman speak of Varian as if he was an unpredictable monster!  
  
His son may cause the occasional explosion, but he always had the peoples’ best interests at heart. And from what Varian had told him, this fight had been anything but one-sided.  
  
“Ma’am, I assure you that Varian is being punished for his part in this fight. I agree my son shouldn’t have been using such a potentially dangerous weapon, but I must point out that Varian is not a natural fighter.  
  
I believe Ben played a major role in aggravating Varian, not just in this fight, but for weeks now, if not longer. Varian’s version of the fight has your son instigating the situation,” Quirin tensely stated.  
  
“My son would never be so cruel. How dare you insinuate such things! Varian must be lying to you. After all, how well do you actually know your son?!?” she bit out.  
  
“How well do you know yours?” Quirin growled back.  
  
“I think it’s time you left…,” Ben’s mom huffed.  
  
Quirin stood up to go. “Ma’am, I know my son makes mistakes that hurt others, but have you ever stopped to think about how others hurt him…?”  
  
With that, Quirin turned to head home so he could check on his son.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin was surprised to see Ben with his mom on his doorstep a few hours later. He figured he’d lost his chance to give the boy a piece of his mind after angering his mother. Ben’s mother simply glared at her son, nodded to Quirin, and then turned and left.  
  
Quirin opened the door wider to allow Ben inside and gestured for him to sit at the nearby table. Ben gulped, but did as instructed. This was not going to be pleasant.  
  
Quirin sat across the table from Ben, staring the boy down. This was the boy who had hurt his son, the reason why Varian was in pain and exhausted (his son was still sleeping when he had checked on him a few minutes ago). This was the boy who had to answer for why his son was hurt.  
  
“Mr. Quirin, sir, I-I can explain…,” Ben began.  
  
Quirin glared at the boy, unimpressed.  
  
“I was just messing around…. I’m sorry. I guess I took it too far,” Ben stammered.  
  
Quirin growled, “too far?!? Just messing around?!?”  
  
“I’m… sorry…?” Ben replied.  
  
“My son practically collapsed when he got home because of injuries YOU gave him during your little fight! A fight which we both know you instigated! A fight in which you came out of without a scratch! And yet you had the nerve to let your mom think it was MY son who attacked YOU! Because it was convenient right?  
  
Because you and your parents think my son’s a screw-up ever since his harvester bulldozed your house 2 years ago, so what’s the difference if he gets blamed for another mistake?!?  
  
My son spends every day trying to help people, and sure he makes mistakes, sure he gets carried away, but in the end he does his best to make life better for those around him.  
And I’m sorry about your house, and the pain my son has caused you, but it was an accident. However, your bullying my son is no accident, and I won’t stand for it.  
  
So let me make one thing clear… I don’t want you anywhere near my son. From what I’ve seen, you are only capable of hurting him, and I won’t allow it- not anymore. If you go anywhere near him, you’ll answer to me.”  
  
Ben gulped and nodded. “Yes sir.”  
  
Quirin got up to open the door to dismiss him. The boy practically tripped over himself in his haste to flee. Quirin sighed, releasing some of his anger, and closed the door.  
  
He should check on Varian again. Even if his son was still asleep, it would help calm him to see his son safe.  
  
When Quirin arrived at Varian’s room, the boy was sitting up, rubbing groggily at his eyes.  
  
“Dad, what’s going on? I thought I heard yelling….” That didn’t make any sense though, because his dad almost never yelled.  
  
His anger was usually quiet and brooding; he only ever yelled when he got super upset. But as Varian had been asleep there was no one his dad could possibly be mad at, right? He must have just imagined it.  
  
“There was just some business I had to take care of son. But I’m glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Okay, I guess. Still kind of sore,” Varian stretched his arms and winced as the motion pulled at his side.  
  
“Come on son. Let’s get you some food and a new compress, and then back to bed with you,” Quirin gave his son a small smile.  
  
Varian may be hurt now, but he would be fine. Quirin would make sure of it. And as long as he was around, he would make sure no one ever hurt his son again.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
A little over a week later, Varian was outside picking apples when his father called up at him to come down. Varian quickly climbed down, turning to his father expectantly.  
The last week had been incredibly boring, with him not being able to continue his experiments. On the bright side, Ben wasn’t bothering him anymore.  
  
He had tried to apologize like his dad told him to, but the other boy had run off in fear. When he told his dad about the odd encounter, his dad had told him to leave it alone. He wonders if his dad maybe said something. It’s not like he can ask though.  
  
“What’s up dad?” Varian asked.  
  
“Well I was thinking,” Quirin started. “You seemed interested in sword fighting, so you can be a hero like Flynn Rider. And no I’m not saying that you have to know how to fight with a sword to be a hero…. What I am saying, is that maybe…, if you wanted, I could show you some moves.”  
  
With that Quirin pulled 2 wooden swords from behind his back. Varian stared at his dad in shock.  
  
“Now just to be clear, son, this would be for fun only. I better not catch you using what I teach you to attack someone, am I clear?”  
  
“Of course dad! That’d be amazing!” Varian smiled.  
  
His smile turned into a smirk, “But what do you know about sword-fighting dad? It’s a lot different from swinging a pitchfork.”  
  
Quirin gave his own smirk, “Oh you’d be surprised what your old man has picked up over the years.”  
  
Varian shrugged, “If you say so dad.”  
  
Quirin smiled at his son. If his son knew about his past with the Brotherhood, he would be shocked. That was his secret to keep though. A dangerous secret- one he would always keep from Varian.  
  
That old life was over. He was just a simple farmer now, trying to do what’s best for his village and his son. Of course, showing his son a few moves couldn’t hurt. And maybe one day, once his son had more training and control, he could try to use that cool sword of his again (sparring against him of course-no need to put anyone else in any danger).  
  
Varian returned his dad’s smile. He couldn’t fathom what his dad, a farmer, could possibly know about sword fighting. However, he guessed he had to know more than himself- after all Varian’s current sword skills consisted of swinging wildly and hoping to get in a hit.  
  
He guessed it wouldn’t hurt to have his dad show him what he knew. Maybe if he got good enough, his dad might let him use his heated metal sword again. Maybe alchemy wasn’t the only way to make his father proud.  
  
Nah, that was stupid. Best to stick with what he knew he was good at. Then one of these days he would definitely make his father proud.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirin knows how to sword fight- feel free to fight me on this. Adira has a sword, Hector has a sword, so why wouldn't he have one? The only weapon we ever saw him wield in the series was a pitchfork, and there's no way he defended the Dark Kingdom for years using a pitchfork- so I gave the man a sword.  
>   
> Sorry if Quirin or Varian seemed out of character. I was trying to emphasize that Quirin doesn't usually get all loud and angry, but this was a special case because his son got hurt, so his defensive side came out. And for Varian, I was trying to show that Ben's bullying had been grating on his nerves for a while, and this was what finally pushed him to fight back.  
>   
> My original chapter draft did not have Quirin talking to Ben's mom or chewing Ben out, but after reading my best friend the chapter she complained she wanted to see Quirin emotionally destroy Ben and get Varian some justice. So if you liked those 2 parts thank her because I originally left them out.  
>   
> For those of you who read this chapter in its entirety, thank you! This will most likely be the longest chapter, but I guess we'll see.... This chapter was originally supposed to be 5 pages; it ended up being 19.... I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing lol. :) Feel free to let me know what you think!


	5. And when I return, And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be, Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin tells his son to clean his lab. Of course Varian decides there has to be a better way to do that, and experiments. Mistakes were made, Quirin pays the price, and Varian feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I feel guilty for writing this? No... well, maybe a little.... My best friend says I should. Only read this chapter if you want to come cry with us.  
>   
> Also fun fact: I learned today I can put notes at both the beginning and end of chapters.... Who knew?  
> Not me....  
>   
> Anyways, on with the feels... I mean, story (nah this is chapter 5- we all know I mean feels).  
>   
> 

“I will in a minute dad. I’m about to make a major break though!”  
  
“I said now, Varian,” Quirin snapped. If he had told the boy once, he had told him 1,000 times to clean his lab. His experiments could be hazardous enough as is without clutter getting in his way.  
  
Quirin may not know much about alchemy, but he knew that volatile experiments mixing with flammable notes and other chemicals lying haphazardly around were not a good combination.  
  
Varian sighed in annoyance. He was finally making progress with his latest invention- he had finally discovered a chemical reaction that could allow for his village to have hot running water. This was way more important than having a tidy work space.  
  
“Now I’m heading over to Mrs. Schmidt’s house to help her husband fix a hole in their roof. I expect this lab to be clean by the time I get back this evening. Is that clear?” Quirin stated.  
  
“Yes sir,” Varian replied. Guess the hot running water would have to wait.  
  
As Varian began to move about his lab picking up notes and placing them into stacks, and collecting chemicals to put in their proper place, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was a better way to do this.  
  
When his dad had told him to clean his lab, he meant not only to pick up, but he wanted him to sweep and dust and basically deep clean his lab. And while sure his lab hadn’t had a proper cleaning in a while, this was a waste of time. Precious time he could be using to develop the designs for his hot water heaters.  
  
After a couple of hours had passed, Varian had finally succeeded in putting away all his chemicals and notes. Now all he had to do was dust and sweep. Ugh, those were the most boring parts. There had to be a faster way to clean his lab.  
  
Varian put the duster down. Cleaning was just another necessity, and necessity was the mother of invention after all. And inventing was way more fun than cleaning anyways, so if he could invent something to help him clean, then he technically wouldn’t be disobeying his dad. I mean, his dad just told him to clean. He never said how….  
  
Varian smiled. Cleaning was just another problem with an alchemical solution waiting for a man of science such as himself to figure out. Compared to other problems he had solved with his alchemy, getting rid of some dust and dirt would be a piece of cake.  
  
Grabbing some of the chemicals he had just put away, Varian set to work, promising himself he would put them back later. Making things a little messier now would be worth it once he figured out how to clean using his alchemy.  
  
Besides, his dad wouldn’t be back until the evening. A massive rain storm had ripped a hole in the Schmidt family roof, and it would take hours to be fixed (Varian knew from experience- just because this particular hole hadn’t been his fault, didn’t mean he hadn’t been the cause of others, and therefore knew exactly how much effort it was to fix a roof).  
  
By the time his dad got home, Varian would already have figured out a solution to clean his lab. His dad would be happy he did as he was told, and maybe even be impressed he found a faster way to do it.  
  
With any doubts he had about experimenting with faster ways to clean gone, Varian turned and grabbed one of his books on chemical reactions. After perusing the pages for a few minutes, Varian paused on one detailing how certain surfactants could be used to clean. Perfect. Now he just had to figure out the right combination.  
  
It took a few hours and multiple tries, but Varian finally found a way to compact the chemicals needed into tiny blue spheres, with the catalyst being contained in a yellow ball. Sweeping up dirt into a small pile in a corner of his lab, Varian put on his goggles. Here goes nothing.  
  
He gently rolled a single blue sphere into the dirt pile. A blue smoke rose from the sphere. Taking a yellow ball from a jar on his lab bench, he threw it into the blue smoke, where it released the catalyst, causing a brilliant green flame to appear and then vanish. In its place was a glistening spot on the floor where there was once the pile of dirt.  
  
Varian cheered. It worked! His cleaning spheres worked! Grabbing more of the blue spheres, Varian rolled them across the floor of his lab. Heading to the doorway of his lab, he picked up another yellow ball. Standing in the doorway so as to avoid being in the midst of the chemical reaction, Varian threw the yellow ball.  
  
Once again the ball released the catalyst upon impact with the ground, and the blue smoke gave way to brilliant green flames before those dissipated, leaving behind a clean floor that shone.  
  
Satisfied that his lab was clean and deciding his dad wouldn’t be home for at least another couple of hours, Varian decided to head down to the tunnels underneath his village to start taking measurements for his hot water heaters.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
The sun was setting when Quirin finally said goodbye to the Schmidts and headed back towards his house. He hoped Varian had listened to him and cleaned his lab like he’d told him to.  
  
He didn’t like being so cross with his son, but as a single father and the leader of Old Corona, he couldn’t watch him every second of every day, so he needed Varian to take steps to insure his own safety. One of those steps was maintaining a clean lab space.  
  
As Quirin entered the house, he called out to Varian, “Son, I’m home!”  
  
When no response came, Quirin headed for his son’s lab. Upon opening the door, he froze in shock. The room was spotless, practically glistening with how clean it was.  
  
There was no way Varian could have gotten the lab this clean on his own. While Quirin may not understand alchemy and all the science behind it, he could appreciate when one of his son’s experiments worked.  
  
It was actually quite impressive really. Quirin highly doubted the lab had ever been this clean, not even when it had still been used as a storage area before he cleared it out for his son to have a place to do his experiments. Perhaps not even when the house had first been built.  
  
Quirin smiled. He would have to tell his son how impressive his thorough cleaning of the lab was. He chuckled. His son would probably blush and stammer about how it was no big deal, just a little alchemy experiment.  
  
His son never really seemed to know what to do with his dad’s praise. Perhaps it was because Quirin wasn’t very good at expressing it. He was working on that- it was just hard.  
  
On the one hand, he was proud of his son for his ingenuity and intellect, but on the other hand praising his alchemy successes seemed to only encourage the boy to take more risks.  
  
It was difficult trying to find the right balance between expressing his pride in his son verses his concern over the dangers of some of his experiments. Quirin sometimes wondered if he was doing a good job.  
  
Oh well, it was something he would continue to work on, starting right now. Once he found his son, he would tell him how impressed he was with his latest cleaning experiment. Perhaps his son would show him how to recreate it so they could use it to clean the whole house.  
  
Quirin walked over to his son’s desk to see if perhaps he left a note detailing where he was. Instead he found chemical equations and designs for the cleaning spheres his son must have used to make the lab shine.  
  
Quirin smiled at his son’s detailed drawings and notes, half of which didn’t make any sense to him. His son truly was an alchemy genius.  
  
Flipping through the pages, Quirin frowned. It appeared his son hadn’t left a note. So where was he? He hoped his son was okay.  
  
As Quirin turned to leave the lab to go look for his son, he noticed a green light coming from a corner of Varian’s lab. Upon closer inspection, he discovered the source of the light was a tiny green flame.  
  
Hmmmmm…. Quirin frowned. Thankfully the fire seemed self-contained as it was small, but he would still need to put it out just to be safe.  
  
Grabbing a bucket of water from under Varian’s bench (after the last minor fire, Quirin had insisted Varian keep a bucket of water under the bench in case of emergencies), Quirin dumped it on the small flame.  
  
Satisfied that the fire was taken care of, Quirin turned to leave. What he failed to notice was the green flame took on an orange hue, and had begun to crackle and pop as if fueled by the contents of the bucket.  
  
The last thing Quirin remembered was opening the lab’s door before there was a giant flash, and then everything went up in flames.  
  
Collapsing due to the thickness of the smoke, Quirin attempted to crawl across the doorway. He needed to get out. He needed to find Varian. He needed to make sure his son was okay.  
  
As the flames quickly climbed up the walls and into the ceiling, Quirin fought the darkness closing in on his vision. He needed to find Varian, he reminded himself. He needed to find his son.  
  
He continued dragging himself along the floor, crawling towards the entrance to the house, and the fresh air he knew he would find there. Just a little further. Then he would look for Varian. His son hadn’t been in the lab. Hopefully he wasn’t in the house at all.  
  
The blackness surrounding Quirin’s vision crept further. Quirin continued to crawl towards the door. “Come on,” he growled. “Varian needs you,” he muttered, determination fueling his desperate pace dragging himself towards the fresh air of the outdoors.  
  
His arms gave out. What was he doing again? Trying to get out right? His head felt foggy. Must be all the smoke. He’d just rest here for a moment. He had time right? It’s not like there was anything urgent for him to do? Or was there? His head hurt.  
  
Maybe he could just rest…. Just for a moment. In a moment of clarity his headed snapped up. No! He couldn’t rest! He had to find Varian! NOW!  
  
With a newfound strength Quirin picked himself back up, and once again began his crawl towards the door. He was halfway there. He could make it.  
  
His arms gave out again as a fit of coughs tore through his chest. Varian. You have to get to Varian. He needs you. Even if he’s safe now, he needs you to be there for him in the future. You can’t leave him alone. Varian needs you.  
  
Still coughing, Quirin dragged himself a few more feet, repeating his mantra. You have to get to Varian. Varian needs you. You have to get to Varian…. Varian…. Varian…. Varian….  
  
The smoke became thicker as the fire spread. Quirin stopped as he began choking, desperate for clean air. The darkness on his vision crept further until it almost completely covered his sight.  
  
Varian…. Varian…. Son…. I’m…. I’m sorry.  
  
With that Quirin closed his eyes and collapsed, not rising again.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Varian emerged from the tunnels on the far side of town. Folding up the parchment containing his measurements, he smiled. He finally had all he needed in order to begin construction on his water heaters.  
  
Turning to the apple trees on the side of the road, he reached up and grabbed a few apples- he would need to have an excuse for why he wasn’t at the house when his dad got home, and he wasn’t about to tell his dad about the water heaters, at least not yet….  
  
After collecting a few apples, Varian started down the road towards his house. As he neared the house he thought he heard screaming. That was odd…. Old Corona was usually pretty peaceful.  
  
The only time he heard screaming like that was when one of his inventions caused destruction, and he had been underground taking measurements for the last few hours, so there was no way the screaming had anything to do with him.  
  
Frowning, Varian picked up his pace to a light jog inn order to see what all the commotion was about. As he rounded the corner his house came into view. That is, the flaming structure of his house.  
  
Varian screamed, dropping all the apples as he sprinted towards his house. Most of his neighbors were already there, starting a bucket brigade to put out the fire.  
  
Varian saw Mrs. Schmidt, and turned to race towards her.  
  
“Mrs. Schmidt! What happened? Where’s my dad?” Varian panted.  
  
“We don’t know, Varian. The fire started so quickly. We came as fast as we could.” Her gaze turned more somber, “And I haven’t seen your father since he left our house about an hour ago.”  
  
Varian paled, turning towards the flaming house. “DAD!” he screamed as he made to run into the building, yanked to a stop by Mrs. Schmidt grabbing his arm.  
  
“No, Varian. It’s too dangerous,” she stated. Her eyes softened, “we’re doing everything we can, but you need to stay out here.”  
  
Varian paused and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Mrs. Schmidt returned the nod and released him arm. Varian seized the opportunity to make a dash for his house.  
  
“VARIAN!” Mrs. Schmidt cried out, but the boy had already disappeared inside the house. That boy had always been reckless, but this was just insane.  
  
She turned her eyes upward in a silent prayer. There was nothing she could do for him now. Hopefully both he and his father would be okay.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Upon entering the house, Varian cried out, “DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU?!?” Immediately after which he broke into a coughing fit. Dropping to his knees, he pulled the collar of his shirt over his mouth and his goggles over his eyes in an effort to block out the thick smoke.  
  
Crawling forward he cried out again, “DAD! ARE YOU HERE?!? DAD!”  
  
A few feet later, Varian’s breath caught in his throat, and not from the smoke this time. His dad lay unconscious a yard away.  
  
Varian scrambled to his dad’s side. “DAD! DAD! COME ON DAD! WAKE UP DAD!” He shook his dad as hard as he could. His dad groaned in response but didn’t wake up.  
  
Varian sighed in relief. His dad might be unconscious, but at least he was alive.  
  
A crash echoed throughout the house as part of the roof behind them caved in. His dad was alive, but not for long if he didn’t find a way to get them both out of here.  
  
Varian grabbed both of his dad’s arms and pulled. He dad didn’t budge. Varian growled in frustration. He wasn’t strong enough to move his dad. He couldn’t do this. His dad was going to die, and it was going to be his fault, because he was too weak to move him.  
  
Any of the other boys his age in Old Corona could have easily dragged his dad out- they were strong and muscular. But Varian was a shrimp compared to them, having inherited his mother’s lean frame instead of his dad’s burly one.  
  
Varian began to cry. It wasn’t fair. His dad needed him, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Varian had no idea how long he sat there crying- it was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like years. Varian faced his dad. There had to be something he could do. Think Varian… think.  
  
Varian thought back to what he’d read about biology. It wasn’t his favorite as he much preferred chemistry and engineering, but biology was still pretty interesting.  
  
He’d read about how in life or death situations there had been cases where mothers whose babies had been in danger had lifted entire wagons by themselves just to save their kid. He just had to figure out how to do the same with his dad.  
  
Varian tried once again dragging his dad by his arms. When that failed he tried lifting his shoulders and dragging him. It was no use… his dad was too heavy. Varian frowned. He just needed to find a new angle.  
  
Crawling around to his dad’s feet, Varian tried lifting those. They were much easier to lift than his arms or shoulders. With his dad’s feet held tightly in his grasp, Varian began to turn his dad, dragging him towards the door.  
  
After a few feet, Varian stopped, releasing his dad’s legs and gasping for breath. The smoke was getting thicker by the second. They didn’t have much time.  
  
Once again grabbing his dad’s legs, Varian pulled with all his might. Only a few more yards left.  
  
Varian managed to drag his dad another few feet before collapsing, panting. He couldn’t do it. There was no way he would get his dad out. They were out of time.  
  
Just then Varian felt a hand on his shoulder. Mrs. Schmidt helped him up and gestured for the boy to grab one of Quirin’s legs while she grabbed the other.  
  
Together they pulled Quirin’s limp form towards the door. Upon arrival they were greeted with fresh air, and multiple village people who quickly helped lift Quirin and carry him to safety.  
  
Upon releasing Quirin to the other townsfolk, Mrs. Schmidt grabbed Varian’s arm as he made to follow them.  
  
“That was incredibly stupid,” she stated.  
  
Varian looked down. “I know….”  
  
“But it was also very brave.”  
  
Varian’s head shot up as Mrs. Schmidt gave him a small smile.  
  
“Now let’s get you and you dad to the doctor so he can check you both out.”  
  
Varian nodded and let himself be guided by Mrs. Schmidt towards the small building that was the doctor’s office.  
  
Upon arrival, Varian saw his dad resting upon a bed, shirt removed with some sort of herb soaked bandage lying on his chest.  
  
Seeing the boy’s arrival and the confusion on his face, the doctor turned to Varian. “Your father will be fine, but he is suffering from smoke inhalation. The herbs will help ease his breathing.”  
  
Varian nodded. The doctor gestured for him to sit in a nearby chair, and he acquiesced.  
  
The doctor began to examine his new patient, checking his pulse and his breathing. The boy appeared to be fine, if a little out of breath.  
  
He mixed a small drink and handed it to Varian. It was a tonic to prevent infection. No doubt the boy had a more minor case of smoke inhalation, and would recover so long as infection didn’t set in to the damaged tissue.  
  
Varian sipped the drink and grimaced. It tasted just as bad as usual (he was a frequent visitor to the village doctor). Finishing the drink, he scooted his chair closer so he was by his dad’s side. Reaching forward, Varian grabbed his dad’s hand and squeezed.  
  
The village doctor looked on with sadness in his eyes. “Your father will be fine,” he reiterated.  
  
Varian nodded, but continued to clutch his dad’s hand as if he would vanish should he let go.  
  
The doctor sighed. It appeared Varian was just like his father. It was a weird parallel to see Varian worrying about his father, just as Quirin had sat so many times in the exact same chair worrying over his son (the boy was a walking accident-prone disaster-waiting-to-happen if he ever saw one, and thus had found himself in that same bed many times before).  
  
The doctor turned to leave in order to give the 2 some privacy. Quirin would be fine as he had said. Now they just needed to wait for him to wake up.  
  
Varian clutched his father’s hand. His dad would be okay, he reminded himself. The doctor said so. Still he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he didn’t.  
  
Varian physically shook himself. No! That couldn’t happen. That wouldn’t happen. The doctor had said his dad was fine. He would be. He had to be. Because if he wasn’t, Varian was lost. He needed his dad. He couldn’t lose him. He didn’t know what he would do without him.  
  
Without his dad who would be there to help him his fix his mistakes? Who would take care of him when he got hurt or sick? Who would comfort him when he had a nightmare, or when one of the village people made a cruel joke regarding one of his experiments? No, his dad would be fine. He had to be….  
  
So squeezing his dad’s hand tighter, Varian scooted his chair closer and prepared himself to wait.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
It was a little over an hour later when Quirin finally stirred. Every inhale felt like glass was scrapping down his throat into his lungs, but he was alive. How?  
  
“DAD!” A warm weight suddenly crashed down on him. Opening his eyes fully, Quirin looked to see that the weight was his son, wrapping him in a crushing hug.  
  
“Varian…. Can’t… Can’t breathe,” Quirin gasped.  
  
“What…? Oh, sorry… Sorry dad.” Varian quickly released him, settling back in his chair with relief, his hand returning to his father’s.  
  
Quirin smiled at his son. Varian was okay. Varian was alive. He squeezed his son’s hand, and Varian smiled, returning the squeeze.  
  
Upon further inspection of his son, he noticed soot around his nose and mouth. Was his son hurt? Where had he been when the fire started? Was he okay?  
  
Quirin opened his mouth to ask, when Varian stopped him. His dad’s concern was obvious.  
  
“I’m fine dad. I promise,” Varian stated.  
  
Quirin sighed in relief, which then triggered a coughing fit. Once his dad recovered, Varian handed him a glass of water.  
  
“Thanks son,” Quirin replied, sipping slowly.  
  
After his dad finished the first glass, Varian went to refill it. Upon his return, he appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
“What is it son?” Quirin asked.  
  
Varian froze. “Oh nothing dad. You should really rest.”  
  
Quirin frowned, “Varian…?”  
  
Varian sighed. “Okay…. I was just wondering… what happened?”  
  
Quirin’s frown deepened. “I’m not quite sure son. I went into your lab to check to see how the cleaning was coming along, and was pleasantly surprised to find it spotless. It seems someone found a way to use their alchemy to help them with their chores.”  
  
Quirin smiled at his son, and Varian blushed in return.  
  
“Yeah, I, um…. I figured out a reaction using a surfactant to help disintegrate all the dirt and dust.”  
  
Quirin nodded. He’d figured that much. Continuing with his story, he stated, “You were nowhere to be found though, but as I turned to leave I noticed a small fire in the corner of your lab. I decided I better put it out so I used that emergency bucket of water I had you put under your lab bench, and next thing I knew everything was up in flames.”  
  
Varian froze. Oh crap…. He knew how the fire had started.  
  
Upon seeing his son’s reaction, Quirin paused.  
  
“Varian, what’s wrong?”  
  
Varian panicked. This was all his fault. His dad almost died because of him. He couldn’t breathe. His breaths were coming faster and faster, but he couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe?  
  
Quirin watched as Varian began to hyperventilate. He grabbed his son’s shoulders.  
  
“Varian. Look at me. I need you to breathe with me.” Quirin took in shuddering breaths of his own, and released them as slowly as he could. He continued until Varian followed his lead and the boy’s breathing slowed down.  
  
Quirin sighed in relief. His relief was short-lived however, as his son was shaking. Gently rubbing his son’s arms, Quirin mustered his courage and asked him what was wrong.  
  
Varian squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to pour down his face.  
  
“It’s my fault,” he whispered.  
  
“What?” Quirin froze in shock. His son hadn’t been anywhere near the fire. How was it his fault?  
  
Varian sighed. He would have to tell his dad eventually, might as well get it over with.  
  
Quirin stared at his son, wondering if he was going to respond or if he would have to ask again, before the boy began to speak.  
  
“Dad, the fire was my fault.” He opened his eyes and tears poured freely from them.  
  
“That bucket of water under my bench, the one you wanted me to have in case of emergencies…, it wasn’t water. I-I kind of had an accident a little over a month ago, you-you know…, the alchemy kind and I used it to put out a small fire.”  
  
Quirin froze…. Then what was in that bucket?  
  
Varian cringed upon seeing the look in his dad’s eyes before continuing.  
  
“I-I kind of forgot to refill it, you know- I get so caught up in my experiments, and then I just forgot about it.  
  
Well then about a week later I was testing a new chemical for a special project I’m working on that would… ummm…,” Varian trailed off.  
  
In truth he had been working on the compound he would use to heat the water in order to bring hot water to his village, but he wasn’t about to tell his dad about that. At least, not yet….  
  
“Anyways, the first few tries were failures and so I was placing the chemical waste in flasks so I could neutralize them, and then dispose of them, but then I ran out of clean flasks, and I saw this bucket, so I was like ‘hey I’ll just use this’ because I completely forgot about the whole ‘water bucket in case of emergencies’ concept, and I’m so-so sorry dad. This is all my fault.”  
  
Quirin stared at his son in shock. If what his son was saying was true, then he just dumped who knows what on that fire. No wonder it spread so quickly instead of being put out.  
  
Varian continued, “the chemical had a lot of hydrogen in it. Hydrogen is super flammable. That must be why the fire got so out of control so fast.”  
  
Quirin nodded, still attempting to process what his son was saying.  
  
“I’m sorry dad,” Varian whispered.  
  
Quirin was debating yelling at his son for his foolishness, when another thought occurred to him.  
  
“Son, where were you during the fire?”  
  
Varian flinched. “I was out in the orchards collecting apples dad,” he lied.  
  
Quirin nodded. “Then how did I get out?”  
  
He distinctly remembered thinking that this was the end, that he’d never see Varian again before blacking out.  
  
“I um…, I kind of ran into the fire after you….,” Varian replied sheepishly.  
  
“WHAT?!?” Quirin yelled in shock, immediately setting his throat on fire, and triggering another coughing fit.  
  
Varian refilled his dad’s water glass again and handed it to him. Quirin nodded his thanks, but stared at his son in worry.  
  
“I-I couldn’t leave you,” Varian was trembling.  
  
Quirin set his water aside, and reached forward, pulling his son into a hug. Varian cried into his neck, his tears soaking his dad’s shoulder.  
  
Quirin rubbed his back soothingly. “Shhhhh… It’s okay son. I’m okay. We’re both okay.”  
  
Quirin wasn’t sure his words were meant just for his son, or for himself as well. “We’re okay,” he repeated, clutching his son tightly, vowing to never let him go.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
The doctor forced them both to stay overnight so he could monitor them. He was nice enough to pull another bed over next to Quirin’s so that the father son duo could be side by side.  
  
Varian, exhausted by the day’s events, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Quirin smiled at his son’s sleeping form, and gently reached across to card his fingers through his son’s hair.  
  
Quirin couldn’t sleep. He told himself it was probably the adrenaline still pumping through his veins after his near-death experience, or perhaps his difficulty breathing from the smoke inhalation, but if he was being honest, he just couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes on his son, as if he did, his son would vanish, dissipating like the smoke from the fire.  
  
So he lay awake, gently carding his fingers through his son’s hair. The tangible feeling of Varian’s sooty locks a reminder that his son was still here; he was safe.  
  
He would have to have yet another long discussion with his son about lab safety- and the importance of labeling your materials, especially if you plan on using things for purposes other than their intended use.  
  
He would especially need to emphasize the importance of immediately resupplying your safety measures, such as the bucket of water your dad specifically asked you to keep under your lab bench in case of emergencies.  
  
And for the sake of his sanity, please don’t use place dangerous chemical waste in a random bucket- come on Varian- that was common sense!  
  
Quirin sighed. That would be a long and painful discussion- for both of them. One he was not looking forward to. But that conversation could wait.  
  
For now, he brushed his fingers through his son’s hair, and was thankful that he could. His son was safely sleeping beside him, nothing could hurt him here. Quirin would protect him. For now, that was enough.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Varian awoke before his father the next day, his dad’s arm draped across him. Varian stared at his dad’s peaceful face and smiled. His dad was always so tense- it was odd to see him so relaxed, but odd in a good way.  
  
Varian clutched his dad’s arm tighter to him, and smiled as his felt his dad’s pulse from his wrist. His dad was alive; he was okay.  
  
He was no doubt very disappointed in his son, and they had a long road ahead of them rebuilding their house, but his dad was alive and that was enough for him.  
  
He could deal with his dad’s disappointment- he had done it before, and he would probably do it again. Making his dad proud could wait. For now, his dad was alive, his dad was safe, and as Varian curled into his father’s arm he decided that was enough.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make one thing clear- their house is not completely destroyed. If you look at their house in the series, a lot of it is stone, so imagine those parts are okay, but the wooden parts, not so much.... They've already been through a lot, I can't let them be homeless as well.  
>   
> Varian realizes he has some fear about losing his dad..., but his dad almost dying was a one-time thing. It's not like that would ever happen again, and definitely not because Varian was messing around with things he doesn't understand... right? *watches "Queen for a Day Part II" and cries*  
>   
> Quirin was *this close* to telling Varian he was proud of him.... Stupid fire ruined everything. Why do I do this to myself?  
>   
> Thanks for reading this. Hope I didn't make anyone too sad, but I apologize if I did. To be fair, if you've made it this far in this fic, you already know I can't just let them be happy.  
>   
> Feel free to let me know what you think! :)


	6. Sure, I've made lots of mistakes. I know that I've disappointed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events during/after "What the hair?!" Aka the canon "not again" moment we've all been waiting for. Also Ruddiger gets a name and a job as Varian's emotional support raccoon. Cue the feels....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back! Sorry for the wait- my brain fought me on this chapter. Apparently I can write chapters from scratch no problem, but as soon as I try to add canon dialogue my brain gets very upset and tries to write an AU (which for the record this is a canon compliant story). But I did it! This chapter is 100% cannon compliant to the best of my knowledge.  
>   
> Anyways, this chapter is part 1 of 2 (ch 7 will be part 2, and will be posted hopefully later this week). This chapter mostly focuses on Varian (I gave some insight into Quirin's thoughts, but most of his stuff is reserved for part 2). Enjoy! :)  
> 

“Please…. Do it for Team Awesome.” Flynn, or was it Eugene- that still needed clarification- was pleading with him to shut off his machines. The machines he had been working on for months. The machines that were going to bring hot running water to his village and make him a hero, and make his father proud. He figured his own hero would understand….  
  
The ground trembled. “Whoooooaaaa.” Varian struggled to maintain his footing.  
  
“I suppose I can turn them down… a bit.”  
  
Varian casually turned to leave. Everything was fine…. This was fine…. Nothing to worry about…. As soon as Flynn/Eugene turned to leave, he broke into a run.  
  
Upon reaching the closest of his underground heaters Varian ran to check the pressure gauge. Sure enough, the gauge glowed an ominous red color.  
  
“Okay Varian…. I-uh… I guess it was 0.57… huh.” Varian tapped the pressure gauge, hoping that maybe the reading was just wrong. No luck there – the arrow continued twitching as the gauge glowed red.  
  
Time to problem solve. He had to safely release some of the built up pressure before the machines exploded.  
  
Varian turned the knob that would decrease the temperature of the tank, and shut off the pump. Grabbing a wrench, Varian tightened a bolt that had come loose on an exhaust pipe. He had to make sure the pressurized gas that had no doubt built up in the chamber had a safe exit route.  
  
The bolt wasn’t budging. As Varian jerked his arm trying to get the bolt to move, his elbow hit the flask of Flynnoleum, knocking it to the ground. The flask shattered.  
  
“Ohhhh no. The Flynnoleum!”  
  
Varian grabbed some sorbent pads and began scrubbing at the spilled Flynnoleum. The combustible chemical was winding a perilous trail towards the chemicals leaking from the overheated tank. He had to make sure it didn’t reach the tank, or else his entire village would be in great danger. People could get hurt. His dad could get hurt.  
  
Seeing the red chemicals from the tank come within inches of the spilled green Flynnoleum, Varian stopped scrubbing and ran. There was nothing he could do now.  
  
There was no stopping the 2 chemicals from reacting- he just needed to make sure he got all the other pumps turned off in time. The explosion from 1 pump would be bad; if all 5 were to explode, the results would be catastrophic.  
  
Varian raced to his next pump as the explosions began. Reaching it, he turned the knob to shut off the pump and dashed back to the surface, desperate to make it to the other 3 pumps in time.  
  
As Varian sprinted down the road towards the tunnel that led down to his next pump, he was jerked to a halt by a firm hand on his wrist. He cringed as he turned to face his dad’s disappointed gaze. But instead he came face to face with Cassandra’s determined glare.  
  
“Listen kid. We gotta get out of here.”  
  
Varian panicked. No! She didn’t understand. He had to fix this. She needed to let him go.  
  
“No, no… ah. No I’ve got 3 pumps to shut off, and I CAN’T let this happen again- AH.”  
  
Another explosion rocked the ground, launching a pipe towards the 2 of them. Cassandra grabbed him and pulled him close as the pipe came down towards them.  
  
As Varian clung to Cassandra, preparing to be crushed, only one thought crossed his mind….  
  
I’m sorry dad.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin was out in the fields when he felt the ground tremble. It had been doing that for days now. He frowned. The last time he had felt the ground tremble like this, it ended with him and the rest of the Brotherhood fleeing the Dark Kingdom. He shook his head. He hadn’t seen any black rocks though; this couldn’t be his past finally catching up with him… could it?  
  
As the trembles grew in intensity, Quirin frowned. There had to be another explanation.  
  
Just then an explosion rocked the earth, and Quirin saw the glint of metal shrapnel launched into the sky above the village.  
  
“Varian!” Quirin took off in a run towards the village. He would figure out what had happened later. Right now he needed to find his son.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Cassandra scaled the inside of the pipe easily. Resting on the ledge, she turned to help pull Varian up.  
  
“Thank you… milady.”  
  
Varian smiled at his hero, the woman who had just saved his life. Cassandra had risked her life for him. She cared about him. And he had to admit, she was really pretty.  
  
“Ugh.” Cassandra rolled her eyes in return.  
  
“Varian….” Quirin ran through town, eyes frantically searching for any sign of his son. There were bits and pieces of exploded machinery everywhere.  
  
Quirin’s heart pounded in his chest. The damage obviously wasn’t caused by something from his past, but the metal parts lying about had his son’s handiwork written all over them. And if his son created whatever monstrosity had done this much damage to the entire village, chances are he was near the blast zone when the explosion occurred.  
  
Quirin lifted a nearby door that had collapsed, hoping his son would be under it. After all, that’s where he’d found him after the harvester incident. No luck, Varian was nowhere to be found.  
  
“Varian!” Quirin called out again, more urgently. He needed to find his son.  
  
“Quirin, thank goodness you’re here,” one of the villagers stated. Quirin ignored him, spotting his son peeking out of a pipe. He raced towards him.  
  
“Uh-oh… It’s my dad,” Varian climbed out of the pipe.  
  
Upon reaching his son, Quirin gently grabbed his arms, as if to make sure he was real… that he was actually here, actually alive. Upon reaffirming that Varian appeared to be relatively okay, he couldn’t help the barrage of questions that escaped him.  
  
“Are you okay? What happened?” Quirin gently moved one of his hands up to caress the back of his son’s head.  
  
Varian, unable to meet his father’s gaze, looked down. “Dad, I’m sorry.”  
  
Quirin’s concerned gaze turned into a stern frown. He grimaced. “Not again Varian,” he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
“But… dad…,” Varian barely felt as Cassandra laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Quirin sighed, turning away from his son. “Is everybody okay?”  
  
“Quirin what do we do? It was terrible.”  
  
Varian watched as his dad turned to begin to answer the villagers’ questions. Bending down, he began to pick up the pieces of his latest failed invention.  
  
Cassandra turned to him, “I should probably go find Rapunzel and Eugene.”  
  
Varian nodded, and watched as she left. He was used to bearing his dad’s disappointment and the villagers’ fury alone. Her putting her hand on his shoulder in comfort doesn’t change anything.  
  
Turning back around, he saw the angry villagers yelling at his dad. No doubt they were furious- after all this latest screw-up had caused shrapnel to destroy a decent amount of the village.  
  
His dad had his “stern leader” face on, which meant he was probably setting up plans for repairs and detailing whatever punishment he had in mind for his destructive menace of a son.  
  
Walking up to his dad, Varian tapped his shoulder. As Quirin turned, Varian cringed under his dad’s gaze.  
  
“Dad… I-I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’ll fix this- I promise.”  
  
Quirin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not now Varian….” With that, he turned back to face the angry villagers.  
  
Varian cringed. He already had enough on his mind, dealing with the disappointment of having to clean up his latest failure. He didn’t want to see his dad and the villagers discussing how much of a walking disaster he was too.  
  
Collecting a few more pieces of shrapnel, Varian turned to leave. The destruction caused by his tanks was widespread- he could easily continue cleaning up his mess somewhere less visible. Somewhere where he wouldn’t have to feel the angry glares of the villagers and his dad burning into his being.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin was attempting to answer as many of the villagers’ questions as he could, while also trying to defend his son. He was offering plans to rebuild, agreeing to foot the bill himself in an effort to placate the hostile mob.  
  
His son had messed up again- there was no doubt about that, but running him out of town was definitely not the answer. The people were just riled up. He quickly pointed out all the good his son had done for the town, which the people were so quick to forget. He had practically solved the pest problem in the orchards, he had saved the crops in the winter, helped make wagon repair simpler with that jack he had built, etc. All of that had to count for something.  
  
The angry mob seemed to deflate at his words.  
  
“Quirin’s right,” Mrs. Schmidt pointed out. “That boy may be trouble, but his crazy magic has helped us all before, and as long as he cleans up this latest disaster, I don’t see why we can’t forgive him.”  
  
The other villagers grumbled.  
  
“I will personally see to it that Varian cleans up this mess,” Quirin reassured the people.  
  
“That boy better not use any of his magic! We have enough problems as it is,” one of the villagers grumbled.  
  
Quirin sighed, “I will make sure Varian doesn’t use any of his ALCHEMY, in his efforts to help clean up the village. I will put him on shrapnel collection detail, while the rest of you begin rebuilding. You have my word that my son will not cause any more problems in his efforts to clean up.”  
  
Satisfied with Quirin’s response, the townsfolk dispersed to start cleaning up and rebuilding. Turning to face his son, Quirin found that Varian was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Quirin sighed. That meant Varian was avoiding him again. The boy had developed a nasty habit of avoiding Quirin when he thought his dad was angry with him. It made it so much harder for Quirin to talk with him about his latest mishap.  
  
Of course Quirin was disappointed, but he couldn’t fathom why Varian thought he was so angry with him that he needed to hide from him. Everyone made mistakes- it didn’t change the love he felt for his son. He had literally spent the last 2 hours defending him to the townspeople- how could his son possibly doubt his love for him after that?  
  
Quirin sighed again. Well at least he knew what the next step was. He had to find his son.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Not long after Varian left the view of the glaring eyes of the villagers, Princess Rapunzel and her friends found him. Apparently their horses had gotten trapped in his pest goo trap and she needed him to release them.  
  
“Can’t do anything right today,” Varian mumbled to himself as he handed her the neutralizing potion. “Just sprinkle some onto the goo, and it’ll dissolve,” he stated, turning back to cleaning up the shrapnel.  
  
The princess hesitated as if she wanted to say something, but Flynn/Eugene interrupted.  
  
“Come on Blondie. How about we get out of here before anything else explodes,” he joked.  
  
Varian cringed. The princess looked as if she was about to reprimand her boyfriend for his joke, but was quickly ushered away by Cassandra.  
  
“Come on Raps. If I don’t get you home soon, your dad will come looking for us.”  
  
The princess nodded. “Bye Varian! Thanks for your help!”  
  
Varian nodded. “You’re welcome Princess Rapunzel. Sorry about all… this....” He gestured vaguely about.  
  
Rapunzel turned, looking as if she was about to reassure him, but Cassandra grabbed her arm and began to usher her away.  
  
Varian sighed and returned to his clean up. After a few hours he decided he was done with this area and could move onto the next one.  
  
He decided to cut through the orchards on the way to the next majorly devastated part of the village. He told himself it was so he could check his pest traps along the way- you know, save time and all, but if he was honest with himself, he knew it was because he was less likely to run into anyone out in the orchards at this time of day than if he walked through the village.  
  
Varian walked under the canopy of trees, grateful for the cover they provided. Hopefully no one would see him. He didn’t feel like being yelled at right now. His dad hadn’t even come to find him yet- he must be so mad.  
  
Varian knew he had messed up big time. This was worse than even the harvester incident. He wouldn’t be surprised if his dad wanted nothing to do with him after this.  
  
Varian’s vision blurred as his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffled. He didn’t really have any friends. He was pretty sure his dad was the only person who really cared about him. Now that his dad wanted nothing to do with him, who would care about him now?  
  
Varian rubbed at his eyes. No! He would find a way to make it up to his dad. There had to be a way. He wouldn’t stop trying until he did.  
  
As Varian came upon the trap set by the road, he noticed the trap had been triggered. Spotting a pink blob, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw that pesky raccoon stuck in the goo. That raccoon was always getting into trouble, whether sneaking into his lab, or stealing apples out in the orchards.  
  
Pulling his vile of neutralizing potion out of his lab apron pocket, Varian sprinkled it onto the compound, dissolving the goo.  
  
The raccoon, freed from its pink prison, chittered up at Varian happily, pausing to rub its head against his legs. Varian felt himself crack a small smile. This was why he had built this trap after all, to find a way to humanely entrap critters until he could release them. This invention had worked, and was continuing to work, helping his village. Perhaps he wasn’t the menace everyone said he was.  
  
Varian’s face fell. Of course he was. This latest explosion and the following devastation proved it.  
  
As if sensing the boy’s mood fall, the raccoon scrambled up the boy’s leg and rested on his shoulders, nuzzling his face.  
  
“AH-what are you-?” Varian paused as the raccoon nuzzled his cheek. It was if the creature could sense his distress.  
  
“Well at least you like me,” Varian mumbled, as his tears began to fall freely.  
  
The raccoon used its tiny paws to scrub away Varian’s tears. Varian smiled, scratching behind the raccoon’s ears. “Thanks buddy.”  
  
Scooping up the raccoon off his shoulders, Varian held him in his arms, cradling him close to his chest. The raccoon stared up at him with big black eyes, that seemed to gaze at him with understanding.  
  
“You seem to get yourself in a lot of trouble,” Varian commented, gesturing towards the trap. The raccoon glared at the trap and hissed as if it had personally offended him. Varian laughed. “I tend to get in a lot of trouble too…. I guess we both have that in common.”  
  
The raccoon turned back to Varian, nuzzling one of Varian’s arms that held him. Varian absentmindedly began to stroke his fur, as he set off, continuing to walk through the orchard.  
  
“It’s not like I mean to cause trouble…. It’s just, some of my experiments require a few… modifications to them before they actually, um, succeed. The townspeople just don’t understand. They all think it’s magic anyways. But it’s NOT magic, it’s SCIENCE!” Varian shouted.  
  
The raccoon jumped in his arms at Varian’s suddenly raised voice. “Sorry buddy,” Varian apologized. The raccoon resettled in his arms.  
  
“And I don’t even know where to start with my dad. I have no idea what he’s thinking half the time, and the other half is when he’s having to deal with the fallout from one of my inventions gone wrong and he’s all disappointment and ‘not again, Varian,’ and ‘not now, Varian, I have to deal with these angry villagers because I’m the leader of Old Corona, and I don’t have the time or energy to deal with you because you’re such a disappointment, and why can’t you just be a normal teenager and go help with pumpkin harvest instead of playing with your alchemy…. Oh wait because you can barely lift some of the pumpkins because you’re so scrawny and useless… and… and… just a huge disappointment.’”  
  
Varian sighed in defeat as he finished his rant.  
  
The raccoon stared up as him, concern lining its features.  
  
Varian sighed, “Well he doesn’t actually say half of that, but-but it’s implied. He never gives me a chance. Just once I’d like to show him what I can do- to make him proud. But all I can seem to do is mess everything up.”  
  
They had reached the edge of the orchard. Varian bent down to place the raccoon on the ground. “Anyways, thanks for listening.” He plucked an apple off of the nearest tree and handed it to the raccoon. The raccoon immediately began munching on it.  
  
Varian smiled at the raccoon’s happiness over the treat. Frowning, he turned back towards the village.  
  
“Well I guess I better get back to cleaning up, and I’m sure you’ve got better um, raccoon things to be doing. Try to stay out of trouble. And watch out for the traps in the orchards.”  
  
The raccoon paused munching on its apple as Varian began to leave. Racing after the boy, the raccoon tugged on his pants’ leg. The boy turned back to face him.  
  
“I’m not giving you anymore apples,” Varian chuckled.  
  
The raccoon chittered at him as if in exasperation. Varian frowned. “Am I supposed to know what that means?”  
  
The raccoon once again climbed the boy and rested on his shoulders. Varian went to remove him, and place him on the ground, but the raccoon hissed as he tried to remove him.  
  
“Okay, okay…. You can stay. Fair warning though, people don’t exactly like me right now, so you better prepare yourself for A LOT of yelling.”  
  
In response the raccoon, wrapped itself tighter around his neck, as if to say, “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Varian smiled. “Alright, well if you’re gonna stick around, I’m gonna have to give you a name. I can’t keep calling you ‘buddy’ or ‘pesky raccoon that sometimes sneaks into my lab and steals my snacks’ now can I?”  
  
The raccoon stared at him expectantly. Varian thought for a moment, before smiling. He had the perfect name.  
  
“How about Ruddiger?” Varian asked turning to the raccoon. “He was a famous warrior in one of the books I’ve read- not as famous as Flynn Rider, but I just met Flynn Rider and having 2 of you would be confusing….”  
  
The raccoon chirped as if in agreement.  
  
“Well then, Ruddiger, I have to go continue cleaning up, but you’re welcome to come. I guess that’s the sort of things friends do- I, um, wouldn’t really know though, since I don’t really have any at the moment, but hey, if you want we can be friends. If you want…. No pressure…. I just… I could really use a friend right now.”  
  
Varian sighed. This was stupid. Ruddiger was a raccoon. He wasn’t looking for a human friend, he was looking for apples and treats and… other raccoon things. He’d have to do some research on what raccoons like. That is, assuming Ruddiger would even stick around.  
  
The raccoon nuzzled his neck. “Thanks Ruddiger,” Varian mumbled.  
  
His dad was avoiding him, the townspeople hated him, and he had a giant mess to clean up in front of him, but with his new friend wrapped tightly around his shoulders, the world didn’t seem so bleak.  
  
Who knows? Maybe Ruddiger could help him figure out a way to make it up to his dad. I mean, he’s a raccoon, but he seems pretty intelligent. And if not, he could at least provide emotional support until he finds a way to make it up to his dad- finds a way to make his dad proud.  
  
His dad may be angry at him to the point where he is avoiding him, but Ruddiger appeared to be here to stay. Squaring his shoulders (and immediately apologizing as he jostled Ruddiger), Varian left the safety of the orchards for the harsh glares of the village. He could face his village. He could face his dad. He could do this…. Probably…. Maybe…. Guess it’s time to find out….  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, Quirin is NOT avoiding Varian... things have just... come up.... You'll see.  
>   
> Varian has a friend now in Ruddiger his emotional support raccoon. In all honesty I made myself cry writing that scene- the whole "we have getting into trouble in common" line gets me every time- I don't know why I hurt myself like this.  
>   
> So this is random, but I was thinking about this while writing this chapter, but it occurred to me that Varian's relationship with Quirin is similar (if not the same) as Hiccup's relationship with Stoick in HTTYD. They both want to impress their fathers, but can't do it in the traditional sense, so they have father-son conflict, but they eventually use their intelligence and ingenuity to impress their respective fathers by creating new ideas that no one else would have come up with. I mean it's not a perfect analogy, but the resemblance is there... (and I definitely based Varian's rant to Ruddiger off of Hiccup's to Gobber about him being a "talking fishbone").  
>   
> Anyways, chapter 7 (aka part 2) will hopefully be up later this week. Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Still, though, whatever it takes, I'm gonna fix it, just watch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the events after "What the Hair?!" (ch 6 being Part 1).  
>   
> Quirin confronts his son, Ruddiger gets defensive, and Varian just wants his new friend and his dad to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirin gets more screen time (page time? idk... what's the equivalent of screen time for fanfiction?) this chapter, and he meets Ruddiger. It goes REALLY well... (*cue villainous laughter*).  
>   
> But in all seriousness, I started writing a "Quirin chews Varian out" scene and erased it because A) it seemed too unrealistic (Quirin may get disappointed in Varian, but he still loves him a lot), B) it hurt my heart too much, and C) I wanted to write a Ruddiger and Varian origin story. So if you wanted Quirin to chew his son out, sorry not sorry.... May I interest you in a "Quirin does NOT like the idea of keeping a wild animal as a pet, Varian, they have DISEASES" father-son argument instead?  
>   
> Enjoy! :)  
>   
> 

Quirin grunted as he helped lift a metal pipe from in front of the doorway to a villager’s home. Dusting his hands off, he nodded to the townsfolk he had been aiding and turned to leave. He needed to find Varian.  
  
It had been hours since he had last seen him. He had gone looking for him, but was almost immediately stopped by villagers needing his help with moving shrapnel and accessing damages. But now it seemed he could finally go find his son.  
  
As he made to leave, another villager called out to him, “Quirin! We need help patching a hole in the storehouse. A pipe slashed through the side of it, and we need to start repairs immediately or risk our stores getting destroyed.”  
  
Quirin sighed. While he enjoyed being the leader of Old Corona as it gave him a sense of purpose and duty (something he had felt like he was missing since leaving the Dark Kingdom), it was times like these when he longed to be able to cast aside his responsibilities and instead go find his son.  
  
His son who had no doubt by now come to the conclusion that his dad must be ignoring him. Which Quirin guessed, he sort-of was, but it’s not like it was on purpose. He had a responsibility to the people of Old Corona as their leader- he couldn’t just abandon them in this time of crisis.  
  
Varian would just have to understand- he was a smart kid. He would understand that his dad was busy, and therefore couldn’t come look for him right away (though not for a lack of trying).  
  
Quirin wanted to find his son, wanted to talk him through this latest mishap, but that was difficult when a different villager needed help every 2 seconds. Quirin sighed, Varian would be okay. He’d find him eventually.  
  
Right now he needed to focus on helping the townsfolk. Helping to fix the damage his son caused was the best way to protect him right now. His son would understand.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Varian could not understand why his dad hadn’t come looking for him yet. It had been hours since the explosion. And sure, he’d been avoiding his dad as well as the other villagers as best he could, but his dad always seemed to have a knack for tracking him down.  
  
His dad must be really angry. Why else would he not come looking for his son?  
  
Varian sighed, bending over to pick up another piece of shrapnel to add to the pile. Ruddiger, after realizing that Varian was going to be moving around a lot, had given up his spot on his shoulders in favor of trotting along behind him.  
  
This area of the village wasn’t too crowded, and the people who were here mostly ignored Varian, preferring to send him angry glares before returning to their own repairs.  
  
Varian ignored them. The townsfolk had never been his biggest fans; this was nothing new. He wasn’t looking for their approval, and the only person whose approval he did care about was nowhere to be seen. So he continued cleaning up his latest mess, trying not to think about how angry his dad must be if he didn’t even want to see him.  
  
He continued working through supper, only stopping to pick another apple for Ruddiger. He was exhausted and hungry, but going home to get food meant having to face his dad, and he couldn’t face his dad, not when he hadn’t fixed this mess yet.  
  
His dad, by his absence, had made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with Varian because of this mess, so until Varian made this mess go away he would just continue to avoid his dad. Which would be simple because his dad appeared to be avoiding him.  
  
So as long as he continued working, he would be able to fix this, and then he could go home and eat and rest. How was this any different than when he forgot to eat/sleep when he got caught up in one of his experiments? He could go a few days without food or sleep. Whatever it took to fix this mess so his dad wouldn’t be so disappointed in him.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
It was around sunset when Quirin finally opened the door to his home. It seemed one problem after another had arisen all day, but he was finally home, and he could finally check on Varian. No doubt his son had probably been punishing himself all day, probably thinking his father was angry with him.  
  
Quirin sighed. He was angry, and disappointed- there was no denying that. And there definitely would be consequences for Varian’s actions, but his son often took it upon himself to bear the weight of his mistakes alone, and Quirin just wanted his son to understand that he was here to help. He didn’t need to face this alone; his dad was here with him every step of the way.  
  
Speaking of here, where was Varian? Quirin figured the boy would have returned home by now and would be eating supper. That was the whole reason why he returned to his house- he figured this was the one place he knew Varian would be, but the boy was nowhere to be found.  
  
Quirin frowned. Was he in his lab? Surely his son wasn’t so foolish as to start a new experiment when he hadn’t even finished cleaning up the debris from his previous one?  
  
“Varian?” he called as he opened the lab door. The room was empty. Quirin turned to go check Varian’s room. Maybe his son had already gone to bed? It had been a long day after all….  
  
Quirin quietly opened the door and peaked in. His son’s bed was empty. Quirin frowned. Where could Varian possibly be? Surely he wasn’t still avoiding him? His son had to know he couldn’t hide from him forever.  
  
Quirin sighed. It appeared his son had never made it home, which probably meant he hadn’t eaten either. The boy was safe as long as he was in the village (and his son definitely wasn’t stupid enough to run off after such a catastrophic disaster of his own making), but he was obviously neglecting his self-care again.  
  
That wasn’t good…. While Varian tended to bounce back from failure quickly (his son probably already had at least 3 new inventions planned by now), where he tended to be hard on himself was when he felt the need to make up for his mistakes. It was one thing for his son to fail in the safety of his own lab, another for his failure to cause catastrophic village-wide damage.  
  
If his son wasn’t here, that meant he was probably still out cleaning up debris, and knowing his son, that meant he had been working tirelessly for hours without taking a break.  
  
Quirin sighed. Grabbing some bread, he set about making some ham sandwiches, and filling a jug of water. Grabbing a blanket and the food, he headed out the door. If his son wasn’t going to come home, well then, he would just have to go find his son.  
  
Which was what he had wanted to do all along, but couldn’t because of the townspeople. But now he had a single goal in mind- find his son and convince him to come home, and nothing was going to stand in his way.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin found his son collecting shrapnel into a pile to be disposed of, near the edge of town opposite from their house. Upon seeing his son, Quirin’s heart sank. The tension in his son’s shoulders was plainly visible, as well as the exhaustion that had crept its way onto his face. And yet, his son continued the arduous process of gathering the debris.  
  
As Quirin approached his son, he called out to him, “Varian!”  
  
Varian flinched in surprise upon hearing his name, and then shrank into himself upon seeing who had called him. It seems his dad had finally bothered to come look for him.  
  
Quirin, upon seeing his son’s dismal demeanor, approached more cautiously, as if Varian was a spooked animal he was trying not to startle.  
  
Varian, for his part, was praying that the ground would swallow him. Right now preferably. He wasn’t even close to finishing cleaning up. This confrontation with his dad wasn’t supposed to happen until AFTER he cleaned up this mess. Then at least his dad would see that he was willing to take responsibility for his mistakes.  
  
Quirin sighed upon seeing his son turn his head, refusing to meet his gaze. He had found his son, now he just needed to figure out how to talk to him. Well, he’d brought dinner, and he could tell his son hadn’t eaten, so at least that could buy him some time to figure out what to say.  
  
Turning towards a great tree off to the side of the road, Quirin spread out the blanket he brought under it. Upon seeing his dad turn his back on him, Varian flinched, but relaxed a little once he saw what his dad was doing.  
  
Quirin turned back to his son, gesturing for him to come sit on the blanket, and pulling out the sandwiches and the water. Varian approached cautiously, as if afraid his dad would rebuke him for taking a break, when he clearly had asked him to join him.  
  
Quirin leaned back against the tree, eating his sandwich, while Varian sat down. He couldn’t help but notice his son sat at the edge of the blanket- as far away from his dad as possible. Quirin sighed but said nothing, instead offering his son his own sandwich.  
  
Varian stared at his dad, as if wary of ulterior motives, before accepting. His son bit into his own sandwich, his eyes flitting between his father and the ground, as if he couldn’t hold his father’s gaze, but also couldn’t bear to avoid it.  
  
As Varian ate his sandwich, he tried to get a read on his dad. His dad had come looking for him, yes, but he had waited hours to do so. But he’d brought him food, so maybe he wasn’t too mad? Or maybe he only brought him food because he had to since he was his dad. That was a possibility too right? But his dad had brought ham sandwiches which he knew were his favorite, so he obviously wasn’t too angry. But then again ham sandwiches were easy to make, so it could have just been a matter of convenience and not his dad actually caring. Why wasn’t his dad saying anything? It would be so much easier if his dad would just go ahead and scream at him. At least then he would know where he stood.  
  
Quirin finished his sandwich, and took a sip from his water glass. Taking the jug, he poured a cup for Varian as well, passing it to the boy. His son stared at him almost suspiciously, as if he thought this was the calm before the storm.  
  
“Varian, you need to stay hydrated. You’ve been working hard all day, and I know you probably haven’t taken a break,” Quirin stated.  
  
Varian nodded, taking the water glass. That made sense. His dad couldn’t yell at him without feeling bad if he collapsed of dehydration. Sipping his water, Varian turned his eyes back to the hem of the blanket.  
  
Quirin frowned as his son once again refused to meet his eyes.  
  
“Varian, we need to talk about what happened.”  
  
Varian sputtered, choking on the water. There it was! His dad’s fury was finally coming to light.  
  
Quirin watched in alarm as his son began choking, reaching across, he gently began patting his son’s back.  
  
A flash of gray appeared from out of thin air, and Quirin found himself withdrawing his hand in shock as an angry raccoon chittered in agitation at him. Quirin had no idea where the little creature had come from, but what was even more strange was the fact that the critter now stood between him and his son, bristling in anger, as if defending his son.  
  
As Quirin slowly retracted his hand, the raccoon turned towards his son, and nuzzled his leg. As Varian’s breath evened out, he reached down to stroke the raccoon’s head, seeming to forget his dad was there.  
  
A few strokes later, Varian paused mid-stroke and tensed, as of suddenly remembering he had an audience. Appearing to sense Varian’s distress, the raccoon turned back to Quirin and hissed in warning.  
  
Quirin stared down at the tiny critter in shock. When did his son have time to train a raccoon? What other secrets was his son hiding? Varian’s secrets could have drastic consequences as shown by the day’s events- Quirin was beginning to wonder how well he really knew his son.  
  
Ruddiger glared at the big scary human who had laid hands on his new friend. How dare this giant man try to pick on this tiny kid! He better watch himself- Ruddiger may be a raccoon, but he was resourceful. If needed, he would find a way to defend his new friend.  
  
Upon seeing his dad’s shock, Varian quickly blurted out an explanation. “Oh, um, dad… meet Ruddiger. I-I found him in one of my traps in the forest. He’s um…, he’s a raccoon.”  
  
Varian inwardly face palmed. Of course Ruddiger was a raccoon-that much was obvious. Why would he say something so stupid? It was just his nerves. His dad was about to chew him out before Ruddiger stepped in, and now he had to add “angry raccoon” to the list of things he had to apologize for.  
  
Quirin sighed. Of course Varian had already named the pest. His son loved animals. Now he was going to have to have 2 difficult conversations with his son. Well might as well start with the most recent addition to Quirin’s problems- there was no way he was letting his son keep that pest as a pet.  
  
“Varian…. Son…. That raccoon-”  
  
“Ruddiger!” Varian supplied, a small smile gracing his features as he looked down at the pest.  
  
“That raccoon,” Quirin started again. Varian flinched. “Son- it’s vermin. There’s a reason why we set traps for animals like that. They destroy our harvest and carry diseases. It’s not a pet- it’s a wild animal. You don’t name wild animals.”  
  
Varian’s eyes welled up with tears. Crap, Quirin thought. I’ve already upset him to tears and we haven’t even begun to discuss today’s explosions.  
  
“But dad-”  
  
“No buts Varian. Look son, if you want a pet we can talk about getting you one, AFTER you start showing some more responsibility. You can barely take care of yourself half the time- how can you be expected to take care of another living creature?”  
  
“But dad, I can be responsible. And if we’re being honest, Ruddiger being a wild animal has its advantages- he could always fend for himself- not that he’d need to because I would take good care of him since he’s my friend….”  
  
“Varian, you have plenty of friends your own age.” Quirin frowned. Or at least he thought so…. “Um, what about Sarah, or… or that Noah kid?”  
  
“Dad! Sarah’s 7, and Noah is friends with Ben, and Ben HATES me, remember?”  
  
Varian looked down, fidgeting with his gloves. “Ruddiger’s different dad. He doesn’t judge me like the other kids do. He doesn’t think I’m a menace. He likes me for me.”  
  
“Varian- you’re not a menace,” Quirin reassured.  
  
“Yes I am dad! I know the townspeople think so- those who aren’t bold enough to say it to my face whisper it behind my back. I’m dangerous… and, and today proves it.”  
  
Quirin stared in shock at Varian’s outburst. “Varian, you’re not dangerous. You made a mistake. Everyone makes them- but now we have to work together to fix this one. So I need you to walk me through what happened so I can help.”  
  
Varian walked his dad through the day’s events. Quirin listened attentively as Varian explained the concepts behind the water heaters, and what went wrong. When Varian had finished, Quirin sat quietly in thought. Varian tensed at the unexpected silence- he figured his dad would be admonishing his actions by now.  
  
Quirin sighed. “Okay here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going home for the night-”  
  
“But I haven’t finished….” Varian froze at his dad’s stern glare.  
  
“As I was saying…. We’re going home for the night. You’ve been working non-stop all day, and you need your rest. Starting tomorrow and continuing until this mess is cleaned up, we’re going to go around town collecting debris and aiding in repairs. And most importantly, you’re going to apologize to people as we work. I also expect you to not work on any new experiments for the next month. You need to lay low until I can smooth things over with the villagers. So no experiments, no alchemy, no explosions. Got it?”  
  
“Yes sir,” Varian nodded.  
  
“Alright now. Let’s get you home. It’s been a long day….”  
  
“Can-can Ruddiger come too?” Varian asked hopefully.  
  
Quirin frowned. “Varian, we’ve been over this. That raccoon is a wild animal. He doesn’t belong with us. He needs to go back into the woods where he belongs.”  
  
“But dad-”  
  
“That’s enough Varian.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
Quirin stood up and began folding up the blanket, pretending to ignore the hurt look on his son’s face. This was NOT how he wanted this conversation to go.  
  
Varian stood up, Ruddiger standing with him. The raccoon peered up at him, as if checking to see he was okay. Well, I’m not okay, Varian thought. He had finally made a friend- a real friend who didn’t judge him or tease him. He was his first true friend.  
  
All Varian’s life, he had been happy with it just being him and his dad. But now that he had made a friend in Ruddiger, he couldn’t bear to lose that friendship.  
  
Varian turned back to his dad to argue once more for Ruddiger to stay, but one look at his dad’s face, and he deflated. Turning back to Ruddiger, and kneeling in front of him, Varian whispered, “Thanks for being my friend, even if it was only temporary. I-I’m sorry, but I have to go now. My dad… he doesn’t think you’d be a good friend. Maybe one day I can change his mind, but for now-”  
  
“Varian, it’s time to go,” Quirin stated gently. They really needed to get home; it was almost dark. As much as he tried to ignore his son’s heartbroken goodbye, it was difficult. It felt like he was intruding on a personal moment. Was he making the right decision here?  
  
Varian stood back up and dusted himself off. When he turned to follow his dad, Ruddiger made to follow him.  
  
Quirin, noticing their shadow, turned to the pest, and shooed it off. The vermin bristled before scurrying away. Varian swallowed the lump in his throat. Ruddiger was just a raccoon anyways. His dad was right- he was a pest. He was probably just using him for easy access to apples. Then why did it hurt so much to watch him go?  
  
On the way home, the father son duo had to walk through the village. The few people who were still out and about whispered as the “dangerous magician” walked by with his father.  
  
Varian shrank into himself. He knew he deserved their ridicule, but it still hurt.  
  
Quirin, upon seeing his son’s hurt, put a hand on his shoulder in support. “Just ignore them,” he murmured.  
  
Varian nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, and allowing his dad’s hand to guide him back to their house.  
  
Upon arrival, Varian retreated to his room. Sinking into his bed, he curled into himself and finally let the tears fall. His village hated him, his dad was disappointed in him, and the one friend he’d made he’d been forced to let go.  
  
His train of thought was disrupted by a scratching at his window. Turning towards the noise, Varian turned to see Ruddiger on the windowsill.  
  
“Ruddiger?” he whispered. Upon reaching the sill, he asked, “How did you get here?”  
  
The raccoon jumped into the boy’s arms, and Varian cradled him close.  
  
“I’m sorry I had to say goodbye. My dad wasn’t very understanding of our friendship.”  
  
Ruddiger stared up at him, and nuzzled his hand.  
  
Varian scratched behind his ears. “But I’m glad you’re back,” Varian smiled.  
  
Returning to his bed, Varian placed the raccoon down next to him. “You can stay here for the night, but you have to be gone by morning. If my dad finds you, he’s going to be upset-well, more upset than he already is.”  
  
Pulling off his boots, apron, goggles and gloves, Varian crawled under the covers. Ruddiger curled up next to his shoulder, face tucked into Varian’s neck.  
  
Usually after one of Varian’s major experimental failures that involved explosions, he would have nightmares about people getting hurt and it being all his fault. But that night, with Ruddiger tucked in next to him, the boy slept peacefully. So peacefully in fact, that he missed the gentle knock on his door the next morning, and the sound of his dad’s footsteps as he entered his son’s room.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
When Quirin walked into his son’s room the morning after the “water heater incident” he was surprised to find his son still sleeping peacefully. Varian usually had nightmares after his experiments caused catastrophic damage like the previous day’s events, and while he thought he hid them well from his dad, Quirin always knew. So he was surprised to find his son genuinely sound asleep and not just pretending.  
  
More shocking though was the gray ball of fur curled up by his son’s shoulder. Quirin scowled. He thought he’d made it clear- no wild animals in the house. Having to do damage control for a reckless teenage scientist was exhausting enough as is, he didn’t need some varmint added to the mix.  
  
As Quirin approached the bed, he prepared himself to gently remove the raccoon from his son’s side without disturbing him. Hopefully he could throw the pest out before Varian woke up, and he wouldn’t have to have yet another painful discussion with his son.  
  
As Quirin gently picked up the raccoon, Varian stirred.  
  
“Wait, I’m sorry. Come back…. Please…,” Varian mumbled in his sleep as he felt the warmth of his friend leave.  
  
Quirin looked down to find the raccoon staring up at him, as if silently judging him for disturbing his friend’s rest. Quirin turned to leave. Varian would be fine. He had made it 14 years of his life without a pet, and if he really wanted one they could discuss getting him a dog or a cat, or something a normal kid would have.  
  
Pausing, Quirin glanced down at the raccoon. The creature was looking longingly at his son. His son who was now tossing and turning- his sleep fitful.  
  
Quirin sighed. Well, Varian wasn’t normal by any account, why should his pet be any different?  
  
Gently returning Ruddiger to his spot by Varian’s shoulder, Quirin sighed. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this. As if in reassurance, Ruddiger turned to nuzzle Quirin’s hand.  
  
Quirin smirked. “Alright… alright…. You win. Don’t get used to it though. I could always use a new coon skin cap.”  
  
Gazing down at his son, Quirin stroked some of his hair out of his face. Turning back to Ruddiger he whispered, “He could use a friend you know. But I guess you could see that even before I could…. I do my best to look out for him, but I guess it couldn’t hurt to have an extra set of eyes watching him.”  
  
Turning to leave, Quirin took one last glance back at his son, once again sleeping peacefully now that he was reunited with his new friend. Housing a wild raccoon was a small price to pay for his son’s happiness. Quirin smiled. Varian would be okay. Now he had a new friend to make sure of that.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Never let it be said Quirin did not have a sense of humor. Quirin allowed his son to believe he was successfully hiding his new wild friend for a solid 2 weeks before he even brought up the issue.  
  
Most of Varian’s attempts to hide Ruddiger from his father were dubious at best, laughable at worst, and Quirin was enjoying his son’s ingenuity at creating hiding places he thought his dad would never find.  
  
Of course the pinnacle of the ruse was when Quirin finally decided to let Varian know he knew about the house’s secret resident. Varian had been sneaking an extra-large plate up to his room in an effort to feed both himself and Ruddiger, and when Quirin had stopped to ask why he needed so much food, Varian had attempted a rather convoluted explanation on the needs of a growing boy.  
  
Finishing his explanation, Varian had turned to quickly retreat to his room, but not before Quirin decided enough was enough.  
  
Smiling at his son, Quirin simply stated, “Growing boys need bathes too. Especially ones that sleep with wild animals near their faces. Make sure you both get a bath today please,” before turning to head out to the fields. The look of shock on Varian’s face was priceless.  
  
The clean-up process for explosions from the water heaters had taken a little over a month, with the town all working together. Quirin managed to smooth over their relationship with the townsfolk, and Varian seemed happier now that he had a new friend.  
  
As Varian sat in his lab, drawing up his ideas for his science expo invention, Ruddiger peered over his shoulder. Varian reached over to scratch behind his ears.  
  
“What do you think Ruddiger? This has to impress dad right? And when I come home with that first place ribbon, he’ll be so proud of me.”  
  
Varian placed the finishing touches on his design before standing up to gather materials.  
  
“Come on Ruddiger. Time to make my dad proud!”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially over halfway through this fic! This is going to sound cheesy, but I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who's read, commented, left kudos, etc. I was going to write this fanfic anyways, but validation from other people is nice. Y'all are awesome! :) (especially those of you who bother to read these ramblings labeled "chapter notes").  
>   
> 


	8. Just you wait, I'll make it up to you. If it's the last thing I ever do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Quirin's birthday! What could go wrong? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am alive. Did you miss me? Probably not lol.  
>   
> This chapter is brought to you by anxiety, procrastination, and insomnia- at least they're good for something I guess.  
>   
> But in all seriousness, I am sooooooo soooooooo sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. If you want justification keep reading, if you don't care feel free to skip to the story. Enjoy! :)  
>   
> Justification for being late: Storytime boys and girls.... So long story short, the day before I posted the last chapter I found out I got into grad school (in the words of London Tipton- "yay me!"). After accepting the offer, I got I kid you not ~80 emails in one week listing all the crap I needed to get done now that I got in. And me, being the anxious mess of a person I am, took one look at those emails and FLIPPED OUT. So knowing myself and my anxiety and how it leads to procrastination because of fear of failure yada yada yada, etc. etc., I made a deal with myself- that I couldn't finish writing the next chapter until I finished working on at least the first few steps of grad school stuff (at the time I had already written the first 2 pages), because usually I'm okay once I get myself started- the problem is I have to get myself to actually freaking start. So if this chapter seems disjointed, parts of it were written at different times, so that's why.  
>   
> Anyways, it took me 2 weeks to convince my anxious brain to just go ahead and just start (granted a lot of those 2 weeks were spent procrastinating reading fanfiction because my stupid brain was like "loophole- you said no writing, you didn't say anything about reading"). Then it took a week to actually get the grad school stuff done, and by then the last 2 episodes of Star Wars the Clone Wars were coming out, and those emotionally wrecked me, and man I thought my anxiety killed my creativity, but the sadness from watching those episodes was like beating the dead horse. Also I'm an essential worker, so it's not like I'm sitting around at home anyways. But the point of this story is, I had a rough month which is why you're just now getting this chapter. But I'm good now, so don't worry. I am super sorry though about the delay in getting out the chapter.  
>   
> Also this whole spiel is not for pity- like I said I'm good now, but I personally feel like mental health isn't talked about enough so welcome to my TED talk. Anxiety is a real thing, you know this if you have it or if someone you love has it. And it's difficult especially with all the crap going on in the world right now, but the point is make sure you're all taking care of yourselves. You know yourself best.  
>   
> Anyways, that's my justification for why I dropped off the face of the earth. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to upload, but I'm still slowly slogging my way through grad school stuff so we'll see.  
>   
> If you actually bothered to read these ramblings- you're awesome! As I said before, I hope you enjoy the story! :)

Varian hummed as he moved about the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients he would need for his dad’s cake. Ruddiger lay curled up on the kitchen table, watching him lazily.  
  
Varian was super excited. His dad’s birthday was tomorrow and he was gone on a trip into Corona for the day, so he had the house to himself in order to prepare his dad’s surprise party. Which wasn’t so much a party, but Varian had spent all morning decorating the house, and he was working on a really cool present using the awesome power of science, so yeah- he was going to call it a party.  
  
Now all he had to do was make the cake. Looking out the window at the sun sinking closer to the horizon, Varian figured he had a little over an hour before his dad got home. Perfect- that was just enough time for him to make the cake.  
  
Varian gathered the ingredients, placing them on the table next to a snoozing Ruddiger. He got to work mixing the butter and the milk, and then slowly adding in the flour and other ingredients. Once he finished, he placed the cake in the oven and started to work on the icing.  
  
Placing butter, milk, and powdered sugar in a bowl, he began to mix them together. Grabbing some vanilla beans, he began slicing them open and scrapping out the insides. While he was slicing open the beans, Varian’s elbow hit the jar of milk, knocking it off the table.  
  
Upon impact the jar shattered, the noise spooking Ruddiger and causing him to jump. Varian, surprised and concerned for his friend, dropped the knife, which fell and cut his hand.  
  
Overwhelmed with concern for his friend, Varian failed to notice the crimson cut that now snaked across his left palm. Reaching out his hand, Varian tried to calm Ruddiger down.  
  
“Hey. Hey, it’s okay buddy. I just knocked the milk jar off the table. There’s nothing to be afraid of- just typical clumsy me,” Varian smiled softly, reaching out to stroke Ruddiger’s fur in comfort.  
  
After a few minutes, Varian pulled back his hand, only to notice a splotch of red on Ruddiger’s fur. Was that blood? Varian began to feel light-headed. Nah, it couldn’t be blood. Ruddiger had been here the whole time, and the milk jar had shattered on the ground, so there was no way he was injured from that.  
  
Frowning, he parted Ruddiger’s fur, looking for a potential source of the injury. Finding none, Varian sighed in relief. Thank goodness it wasn’t blood. Varian wasn’t afraid of working with dangerous chemicals or potential explosions, but the sight of blood made him queasy.  
  
Turning the sink on, he grabbed a rag so he could wash whatever that stain was out of Ruddiger’s fur. Placing the rag under the stream of cool water, Varian finally noticed the sting from his left hand. Turning his hand over to examine it, he stared at the scarlet line of blood sliced across the palm of his hand.  
  
“So that’s where the stain came from,” Varian muttered, leaning forward and catching the edge of the sink to stabilize himself as the light-headed feeling returned. From behind him, Varian heard Ruddiger chitter in concern.  
  
Turning to face his friend, still leaning heavily on the sink, Varian gave Ruddiger a weak smile. “I’m fine Ruddiger. It’s just a cut. It’s not even that deep I don’t think.”  
  
Ruddiger tilted his head in worry, chattering anxiously.  
  
“I’m fine…. I just… I have issues with blood. I’ll be okay though. It’s just a cut. A shallow one too, I think…. I just need to wash it off and bandage it, and to do that, I just have to look at it for a quick second. I can do this….”  
  
Grabbing an extra rag to help stem the flow of blood, Varian turned back to face the sink. Taking a deep breath, he sighed. “Okay Varian. It’s just a cut…. Just a little blood…. You can do this….”  
  
Removing the rag, he placed his left hand gently under the cool stream of water, rinsing the wound. After a minute or so, he turned the faucet off. “Okay Varian,” he continued. “Now you just need to look to see how bad it is before you try to bandage it. You can do this. It’s just a little blood. How bad could it b-?”  
  
Varian took one glance at his hand, and promptly passed out. Ruddiger screeched in alarm, leaping off the table, and running over to his friend who now lie crumpled on the floor.  
  
Frantically pawing at his friend’s face in an effort to wake him up, Ruddiger became more anxious when he received no response. Varian was out cold. Weighing his options, Ruddiger decided to try to go get help.  
  
Nuzzling his friend’s face in one last attempt to rouse him, and once again receiving no response, Ruddiger raced to the open window, easily climbing out and jumping to the ground.  
  
Wasting no time, he took off down the path that connected the house to the main road, only pausing when he saw people he thought could help. Approaching an elderly man leaning heavily on a cane, and 2 young kids, Ruddiger skidded to a halt, whining and whimpering in an effort to get their attention.  
  
Upon noticing the raccoon, the man frowned. “Shoo you vile pest! Shoo!”  
  
“Awwww, grandpa, I think he just wants a snack, don’t you boy,” the young girl cooed as she offered Ruddiger a piece of bread.  
  
“You shouldn’t feed that disgusting vermin,” the man scolded. “It’ll just come back for more. It’s a wild animal- if you don’t give it what it wants it’ll take it, without caring who gets hurt in the process.”  
  
Ruddiger chattered agitatedly. These stupid humans weren’t understanding.  
  
“Awwww. It’s okay. We won’t hurt you. You must be hungry?” The girl continued to hold out the piece of bread.  
  
Frustrated, Ruddiger gently smacked her hand, causing her to drop it. Biting the hem of her dress, he attempted to drag her towards his home. Varian was in trouble- he didn’t have time for niceties.  
  
The girl shrieked as the raccoon grabbed the hem of her dress in its jaw. Her grandfather reacted swiftly, whacking the pest with his cane. Ruddiger tumbled backwards, and landed sprawled in the dust. The old man glared down menacingly at the raccoon.  
  
“Now scat before I show you what a real beating looks like. Stupid pest!”  
  
Ruddiger slowly got up, shaking himself off. Hissing in frustration, he turned and fled. He would have to find someone else to help Varian.  
  
Unfortunately for Ruddiger, since the sun was setting, the main road was mostly deserted as people were already home for the day. The few people he came across didn’t understand, and with each interaction he was growing more and more frustrated, and anxious for his friend who he had left alone. It was necessary he reminded himself. He couldn’t help Varian, so he had to find someone who could.  
  
He was almost to the edge of town when he spotted the big man Varian called “dad” walking down the road, clutching a burlap sack in his hand. Ruddiger ran up to dad and started screeching. Dad had to understand him- he needed to know Varian was in danger. He had to come help.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin had a small satisfied smile on his face as he strode into Old Corona. His trip into Corona had been successful. He had delivered the crop reports, negotiated a new deal with Xavier for more farm tools, and even had time to pick up some supplies on his way back. He had even found that book Varian had been chatting nonstop about at the bookshop- “Fundamentals of Engineering.” Apparently a new shipment had just come in, and Quirin was happy to indulge his son’s interests.  
  
His smile faded when an agitated Ruddiger raced up to him, skidding to a halt and screeching at him. “Ruddiger?” he asked. What was his son’s pet doing all the way out here? He almost never left Varian’s side, and-  
  
“Varian….” Realization hit Quirin like a runaway cart. Scooping up his son’s raccoon, Quirin hoisted his burlap sack over his shoulder and took off in a full sprint towards his house, surveying his surroundings as he went. To his relief, there was no property damage, or screaming villagers, or evidence of an explosion he could see. Glancing down at Ruddiger, his heart sank as he noticed a splotch of red on his fur. He needed to get home- NOW!  
  
Upon reaching his house, he slammed open the door, dropping his sack. Ruddiger hopped down and ran into the kitchen, Quirin quickly following. The sight he saw made his breath catch in his throat – smoke coming from the oven, a burning smell consuming his senses, his son crumpled on the floor near the sink, Ruddiger frantically pawing at his limp form in an effort to wake him, and all of this happening under bright multi-colored streamers and balloons covering the ceiling- it was a lot to take in at once. Thankfully, his training as a member of the Brotherhood kicked in.  
  
Racing to the oven, Quirin quickly removed the charred remains of whatever Varian had been making and placed in the sink, turning on the faucet to run cool water over it. While he was concerned about his son, they had both nearly died in a fire once, and that was not an experience he wished to relive.  
  
Satisfied that a fire was no longer an imminent threat, Quirin crouched down next to his son, examining him. He appeared to be fine other than the fact that he was unconscious. Out of caution, Quirin checked his pulse at his neck, and was relieved to find his son’s heartbeat thrumming steadily.  
  
Seeing no obvious signs of injury, Quirin frowned, turning to Ruddiger for help. Ruddiger in turn, nudged Varian’s left hand. Gently lifting his son’s hand, Quirin turned it over, finding a long cut across Varian’s left palm. Thankfully it didn’t appear to be too deep, and it had already scabbed over.  
  
Wetting a rag, Quirin gently dabbed at his son’s palm, cleaning up the blood. Grabbing some bandages from the first aid cabinet, Quirin gently wrapped his son’s palm.  
  
“Varian,” he gently nudged his son. “Varian…. Son…, it’s time to wake up now.” Varian didn’t stir. Frowning, Quirin rummaged through the cabinet. Grabbing the vile of smelling salts, Quirin held it to his son’s nose. Varian’s eyebrows furrowed as he groaned. Quirin sighed in relief.  
  
Opening his eyes, Varian took in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor, his nose overwhelmed by the competition between smelling salts and something burning. Something wet was pressed against his right cheek, and upon further examination he realized it was Ruddiger’s nose. Blinking, he turned to his left to find his dad peering down at him, his face lined with concern.  
  
“What happened?” Varian asked.  
  
“I’m not sure son. I was hoping you could tell me.”  
  
Quirin reached down to help his son sit up, supporting him as he swayed. Varian shook his head, hoping to dispel the light-headed sensation that lingered.  
  
All at once everything came rushing back to him- the cake, the milk jar, Ruddiger, the knife. Varian gasped, hesitantly turning to glance down at his left hand, sighing in relief to find it bandaged- no blood in sight.  
  
Turning back to his dad, he laughed nervously. “I was… I was um making you a cake to surprise you for your birthday tomorrow, and I knocked the milk jar off the table which spooked Ruddiger, and in my haste to check on him I dropped the knife I was using and it cut me. Then I saw the blood, and I um… passed out,” Varian finished sheepishly  
Quirin allowed himself a small smile of relief. His son was going to be okay. It was well-known that Varian had hemophobia. His son often fainted at the sight of blood- especially his own. He would be fine.  
  
Helping his son off the floor and to a chair, Quirin surveyed the kitchen. While he had taken a lot of it in when he first arrived home, he now had time to fully take in his surroundings since his son’s health was no longer a major concern.  
  
He couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face as he saw all the decorations his son had put up; his fear from earlier melting away. Varian must have spent hours blowing up all the balloons, and hanging all the streamers. It was quite impressive, and Quirin felt his heart swell as he took in his son’s display of affection.  
  
“Do you like it? I can take it down if you don’t…. I was just, um, trying to surprise you. But if you don’t like it that’s… that’s okay. I’ll take it down,” Varian stammered as he watched his dad survey the decorations he had put up in the kitchen.  
  
Turning to his son, Quirin smiled. “No son, leave them up. I appreciate your efforts. It’s very… festive.”  
  
Varian gave a small smile in return. “I’m glad you like them, dad.”  
  
Continuing to look around the kitchen, Quirin spotted the shattered milk jar on the floor. Grabbing a broom and a dust pan, he swept up the shards before using a rag to sop up the milk.  
  
Varian frowned from where he sat in the chair. “I can do it dad. You shouldn’t have to clean up my mess.” Moving to get up, Varian was gently pushed back down by his dad’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
“It’s alright son. I’ve got this.” Quirin dumped the glass shards into the trash, and turned back to the sink. Now to clean up the charred remains of what he assumed was probably meant to be a cake, no doubt left in for way too long after Varian passed out.  
  
Varian cringed as he saw his dad turn off the sink faucet and remove the charred remains of the cake. Not only did he pass out at the sight of his own blood, but he ruined his dad’s cake, and almost started a fire too. Some way to start off his dad’s birthday. He’d ruined it and it hadn’t even begun yet.  
  
Quirin took the charred remains outside, and left the door open in an effort to air out the house. Returning to the kitchen to check on his son, he found him curled up in the chair with his knees to his chest.  
  
Frowning, Quirin approached his son to ask what was wrong, but before he could Varian spoke.  
  
“I’m sorry dad. I’m so so sorry,” Varian whispered.  
  
Crouching down in front of his son, Quirin tried to look him in the eye, but Varian turned away. “Whatever for Varian?” Quirin asked.  
  
Varian sighed. “I messed up dad. All I wanted was to surprise you. I wanted to make your birthday special, and all I did was create another mess for you to clean up. And you shouldn’t have to clean up my messes- especially not when it’s your birthday.”  
  
Quirin gently lifted Varian’s chin so he was forced to make eye contact. “Son, you did surprise me.” Varian flinched.  
  
Quickly backtracking, Quirin started again. “I meant with all this.” He gestured around at the decorations adorning the kitchen only to see Varian cringing. Why was he so bad at this? It seemed like no matter what he said, Varian always assumed he thought the worst of him.  
  
Varian cringed as his dad told him he was surprised while gesturing to the mess he’d made of the kitchen. He had wanted to surprise his dad, but not like this. This was just another mess he’d made with his good intentions.  
  
Quirin sighed. He obviously wasn’t getting through to his son. “What I mean Varian, is that I’m pleasantly surprised by all the decorations you put up. It really shows how much you care. And don’t worry about the mess- it was an accident. As for cleaning on my birthday- that’s not until tomorrow anyways. I’m just glad you’re okay. I was worried when Ruddiger came to find me.”  
  
Varian slowly met his dad’s gaze, uncurling from himself. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”  
  
Quirin ruffled Varian’s hair. “Like I said, I’m just glad you’re okay. And honestly I think you might have scared Ruddiger more than myself.”  
  
As if on cue, Ruddiger scrambled up into Varian’s lap. Varian stroked his fur with his uninjured hand before realizing his blood still stained Ruddiger’s fur. Frowning he made to get up again, but his dad once again pushed him back down.  
  
“Dad, I need to clean Ruddiger’s fur. I kind of… got blood all over it,” Varian mumbled.  
  
Handing his son a glass of water, Quirin scooped Ruddiger off of Varian’s lap. “I can take care of that son. You need to rest and rehydrate. And besides, you need to keep your bandage dry.”  
  
Varian attempted to protest, but Quirin had already carried Ruddiger over to the sink. He wet the raccoon’s fur before lathering him with soap, gently scrubbing at the blood staining his fur. Once the stain was gone, he rinsed and gently toweled off his son’s raccoon before returning him to Varian’s lap.  
  
Varian smiled as he watched his dad bathe his best friend. He remembered when they first met he had been worried they would never get along, but now it seemed that his dad cared for Ruddiger.  
  
After returning Ruddiger to his son, Quirin surveyed the kitchen once more. He noticed the baking ingredients were still out where his son had left them, including what appeared to be a half finished batch of icing.  
  
Turning to Varian, Quirin asked, “How are you feeling son? Up for having another go at making a cake? It’s not too late for me to ask Mrs. Schmidt if we can borrow some milk. And if you’re up for it, I think making a cake together would be the perfect start to my birthday.”  
  
Varian smiled. “I’d love to dad.”  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin gently mixed the ingredients in the bowl as Varian poured the last of the sugar in. His son grabbed the cake pan and watched as he went to pour the batter.  
  
“WAIT!” Varian yelled, snatching the cake pan away. Quirin stared at his son in confusion. “Varian what’s wrong?”  
  
“You are forgetting the most important part of baking dad – the taste test.”  
  
Smiling, Quirin teased his son, “I thought you were the one who always said NOT to taste things.”  
  
Varian blushed. “That applies to alchemy- baking is a different story. There’s a lot less poisonous chemicals, and a lot more chocolate,” Varian giggled.  
  
Quirin chuckled, holding out the spatula for Varian to taste. Varian’s face lit up as he tasted their batter- that was some good cake.  
  
Upon tasting the batter himself, Quirin smiled. If his son’s alchemy career ever fell through, he could always fall back on baking. Varian seemed to know just what to add to make the cake taste amazing. He had helped his son carefully measure ingredients, and had done the mixing as Varian’s bandaged hand made it difficult for him to hold things, but in the end, Varian had been the one to transform these ingredients into this delicious cake batter.  
  
Watching his son move around grabbing ingredients in the kitchen was an odd parallel to the few times Quirin had seen him work in his lab when he had come to check on him. His son had moved around with confidence, carefully selecting ingredients that would add to the final product, as if this cake was no different than his latest experiment. He could see why his son liked to bake- it was like alchemy but with less explosive consequences if something went wrong. You got to pick and choose what to put in the batter, and you could experiment with flavors, and hopefully at the end you would have a delicious masterpiece.  
  
After getting a nod of approval from Varian, Quirin poured the cake batter into the pan and placed it in the oven. Turning back to his son, they began to work on the icing. Quirin was mixing as Varian poured the powdered sugar into the bowl, when Varian accidentally poured too quickly and a cloud of powdered sugar rose up to dust Quirin’s face.  
  
Varian started to apologize before taking one look at his dad’s powdered face and bursting into uncontrollable laughter. With his face covered in powdered sugar, his dad looked like one of those fancy noblemen who powdered their faces before going to court, and Varian couldn’t help but giggle. His dad was rough and tough- fancy was the last word he would use to describe him.  
  
Smiling at his son’s laughter, Quirin smirked. “Oh so you think that’s funny, huh?” Scooping some of the excess powdered sugar from the bowl, Quirin threw it in his son’s face. Varian’s laughter ceased as he stared at his dad in shock, his own face now covered in its own layer of powdered sugar.  
  
Quirin chuckled at the look of surprise on his son’s face, and Varian’s laughter resumed as he recovered from his shock. After a few minutes, their laughter finally died down enough for them to finish the icing.  
  
Later that evening, after the cake had been cooled and frosted, they sat around each enjoying a slice of cake. Ruddiger lay curled up in Varian’s lap happily munching on an apple as he couldn’t eat the cake. Quirin had given Varian the book he had bought for him, and was now listening to his son excitedly explain all the new experiments he could attempt with the knowledge he would gain from the book. Occasionally he would interject with a question or two when he had safety concerns, but mostly he was content to just listen to his son’s plans.  
  
After they finished their slices of cake, Quirin sent Varian to wash up before bed, as powdered sugar still dusted his hair. Washing the baking utensils in the sink, Quirin smiled as he lost himself in his musings. His son went to all this effort to surprise him with decorations and a cake. Varian was a thoughtful kid, and he was proud of him. He knows he doesn’t always do the best job of making sure his son knew that, but it was true. Quirin was proud of his son.  
  
After drying off the last of the measuring cups, Quirin grabbed some more bandages, rubbing alcohol, and ointment from the first aid cabinet before heading up to his son’s room. Knocking gently on the door, he opened it to find Varian sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking Ruddiger’s fur as the raccoon lay curled up in his lap.  
  
“We need to change your bandage, son,” Quirin stated, as he pulled up a chair next to Varian’s bed. Varian nodded, extending his hand so his dad could access it better.  
  
Sitting in the chair and placing the supplies in his lap, Quirin carefully took Varian’s wrist in his hand and began to undo the bandage. As he unraveled the last of the gauze, revealing the cut, he noticed Varian’s sharp intake of breath, and how his right hand stilled mid-stroke in Ruddiger’s fur. Glancing up, he saw his son’s gaze fixed upon his injured hand- specifically the dried blood that stood out against his skin.  
  
Continuing to delicately hold Varian’s wrist in one hand, Quirin used his other hand to gently turned his son’s face away from the sight of his own blood. Varian’s sharp intake of breath reaffirmed that his son was once again breathing, and therefore no longer in danger of passing out.  
  
“It’s okay son. You’re okay. Just breathe. In… and out…. In… and out….”  
  
Varian’s breathing slowly evened out. Quirin smiled sadly at his son. “You’re doing great son. Now I want you to focus on Ruddiger okay? Can you do that for me?”  
  
Varian turned his eyes downward towards his furry friend, nodding.  
  
“Good,” Quirin replied. “Now I’m going to disinfect your cut with some rubbing alcohol so you’re going to feel a slight sting. But you can do this. Just keep looking at Ruddiger for me.”  
  
Varian nodded again. As Quirin dabbed the cut with the alcohol Varian flinched. Once finished, Quirin rubbed the ointment in and began to wrap Varian’s hand again.  
  
“Annnnnnndddddd… done,” Quirin said, gently releasing his son’s hand. Ruffling his son’s hair, he smiled. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?”  
  
Varian shook his head, but refused to make eye contact. Quirin frowned. “What’s wrong son? Does it hurt badly? On a scale from 1 to 10, how bad is the pain? I didn’t think it was that deep, but I could have been wrong, and if it’s that bad I’m sure the doctor won’t mind waking up to take a look at-”  
  
“NO! No…. I’m fine. I promise,” Varian interjected.  
  
Quirin took one look at his son’s face and decided that was a load of crap. “Varian, what’s wrong? You can tell me.”  
  
Varian sighed. “I’m sorry dad.”  
  
Quirin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Varian, if this is about earlier, I already told you it was an accident. I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
  
Varian shook his head. “No, I’m sorry you have to take care of me like this.”  
  
Quirin frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
Varian sighed. “I’m pathetic. I see the tiniest amount of blood and I pass out. I’m 14 years old- I should be able to bandage my own hand, but I don’t know…. Blood just freaks me out. It’s stupid, but when I see it I get scared and I can’t breathe, and… and… well you know the rest….”  
  
Varian glanced up, tears brimming his eyes.  
  
Quirin held his son’s gaze. “Varian…. Son I need you to listen to me when I say this. It’s okay. It’s okay that blood scares you. It’s okay that you need help bandaging your hand. It’s okay to be afraid. Everyone’s afraid of something.”  
  
Varian snorted. Yeah right. His dad wasn’t afraid of anything. It was part of what made him such a good leader. He looked fear right in the face and laughed. Meanwhile his pathetic excuse of a son fainted at the sight of his own blood.  
  
“I’m serious Varian,” Quirin continued. His mind flashed back to a time not long ago of black rocks and darkness. A place he had left behind after the moonstone had destroyed everything. Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts back to the present. There was no use dwelling on the past. He was here now with his son. They were safe. The black rocks were nothing more than a distant memory, and memories couldn’t hurt anyone but the person who holds onto them.  
  
“Even you?” Varian asked quietly.  
  
Quirin nodded. “Especially me son.”  
  
Varian looked up at him with an intense curiosity in his eyes, as if he was about to launch into a full-blown interrogation, but before he could speak, Quirin stood gathering the medical supplies.  
  
There would be a time when he would tell Varian of his past. When he would share with his son the horrors that led to his departure from the dark kingdom. When he would tell him the story of black rocks and the moonstone, and the deep all-consuming darkness that destroyed all it touched. But now was not that time. His son was still so young, so innocent- bright and full of curiosity. One day he would share his story, and his son would see that his dad indeed has many fears, but for now he kisses Varian’s forehead and tells him to get some rest.  
  
Varian debates arguing but decides to let it slide. After all- it is his dad’s birthday. So he drifts off to sleep thinking about fears, comforted by the fact that his dad has them too, but haunted by the notion that there’s something out there that his father- the unshakable leader of Old Corona- fears enough to keep hidden from him.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Quirin wakes up to a gentle knock on his door and a face-full of raccoon. It is solely due to his brotherhood training that he does not shriek upon discovering his son’s pet right in his face.  
  
“Ruddiger!” Varian scolds as he enters his dad’s room, carrying a tray. “Personal space, buddy…. Personal space.” Setting down the tray on the small table next to his dad’s bed, Varian shakes his head. “Sorry dad. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed since the whole cake surprise didn’t work out so well yesterday, but I guess Ruddiger got a little too excited.”  
  
Said raccoon had since scrambled off Quirin’s face and across the bed, climbing into his friend’s outstretched arms, and settling on his shoulders.  
  
Quirin shook his head. That raccoon was lucky he was still grateful to him for coming to get help yesterday, otherwise he’d be spending the day outside.  
  
“Anyways,” Varian continued. “Happy Birthday Dad!” Varian unloaded the tray. As they ate, Varian discussed a new experiment he was working on- something about a new element. There was going to be a science expo in a couple of months and Varian was positive he could win.  
  
Quirin smiled as his son launched into a detailed explanation of how counter-centripetal force could produce the pressure needed to form this new element. After breakfast, Varian began cleaning up, only allowing his dad to help once he realized that he couldn’t wash dishes very well with his bandaged hand. So they fell into a comfortable silence as Quirin washed and Varian dried the dishes.  
  
As Varian dried and put away the last plate, he turned to his dad. “Um… dad…. I was wondering if you could help me change the bandage on my hand again? I still don’t think I can look at it without getting woozy,” Varian stated sheepishly.  
  
“Of course son,” Quirin replied, gesturing for his son to sit at the table. After finishing changing the bandage, Quirin turned to his son. “So what’s on your agenda for today?”  
  
“Um, well… I don’t know. It’s YOUR birthday,” Varian smiled. Quirin hummed in thought. He had been so busy lately with all of his responsibilities as the leader of Old Corona, he hadn’t even considered what he wanted to do for his birthday. Taking the day off to relax and spend time with his son sounded like a good plan though.  
  
“You don’t have any experiments you need to work on?” Quirin questioned.  
  
Varian shook his head, “nah they can wait.” Frowning, he hesitated. “Well actually, there is this one thing I was working on. It was supposed to be a surprise present for your birthday today, but I never finished it, and now that I’ve hurt my hand I don’t think I can.”  
  
“Well, son…,” Quirin paused, pondering how to phrase his response. “What if you had an… um… assistant to help you with this experiment? Could you finish it then?”  
  
Varian looked at his dad in shock, before smiling and nodding his head.  
  
“Safely?” Quirin added as an afterthought.  
  
Varian paused, seeming to think his answer over. “Yes, I’m 99% sure that we can do this, and be safe.”  
  
Quirin sighed- he hoped he wouldn’t regret this. His barely understood his son’s alchemy half the time, and he had NEVER participated before. At least not since he got Varian that first alchemy kit as a present, and he helped his son make a baking soda volcano. Since then his son’s alchemy had gotten so advanced it was well beyond his depth of knowledge.  
  
But while Quirin had his concerns, he couldn’t also help but feel excited. Alchemy was such a big part of his son’s life, and he was excited his son now wanted to share it with him. The least he could do was give it a shot.  
  
“Okay,” Quirin stated. At least if things exploded, it’d be in his face this time, and not something he observed from the fields. And he hopefully knew enough about alchemy to stop his son if they were in any danger.  
  
Varian’s face lit up. “Alright, then let’s get started…, assistant.”  
  
Quirin watched as his son dashed off to his lab. This would be an interesting birthday- that’s for sure.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
“You WANT things to explode…?!? ON PURPOSE?!?” Quirin stared at his son in shock. What on earth was Varian thinking?!?  
  
“Um…. Well yeah…. That’s kind of the point of fireworks, dad. And for the record they explode in the air so it’s not like we’d be blowing ourselves up. Assuming we make them correctly that is….,” Varian trailed off as he caught the look of horror on his dad’s face.  
  
“Which- which we will. I’ve been reading all about them. There’s another kingdom in the east that puts on fireworks spectacles all the time, and I’ve been studying their methods and I am 98% sure we can replicate them.”  
  
“And the other 2%?” Quirin asked.  
  
“Well we can never be 100 % sure of anything, dad. That’s part of the joys of science. Error is part of the fun!”  
  
Quirin frowned. He knew Varian’s experiments could be risky, sometimes dangerous, but to purposefully set off explosions, even in the air was a new threat level he wasn’t so sure about.  
  
Seeing his dad’s hesitance, Varian paused his continued explanation of how they would go about creating the fireworks. “We-we don’t have to make fireworks,” Varian stammered. “I just thought it would be a special way to celebrate your birthday. But-but we don’t have to.”  
  
Varian bit his lip, waiting for his dad to reject his fireworks idea. He should have known his dad would never agree to it. Stupid Varian, stupid. He had finally gotten his dad to take the smallest interest in his alchemy- a feat he had dreamed of for years, and now he had ruined it.  
  
Quirin mulled over his options. He could tell his son no now, and watch Varian’s bubbling enthusiasm turn into a bitter dejection. Or…, and he couldn’t believe he was even entertaining the idea, he could give this fireworks idea a shot. Of course they’d need to take all sorts of safety precautions, and they should give their neighbors a head’s up so the explosions don’t cause mass hysteria, but maybe, just maybe this was doable. Quirin sighed. No, better to play it safe.  
  
Turning to Varian, Quirin prepared himself to gently reject his experiment proposal. But after taking one look at his son’s face he decided he couldn’t do it. We’ll be super careful, he reassured himself. It’d be fine… probably.  
  
Quirin sighed. “Alright son, but we do this in that clearing about a mile away from the village.”  
  
Varian’s head shot up in shock. His dad actually agreed to give his idea a chance. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Varian nodded. “Deal. Now hand me that potassium nitrate, assistant.”  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
It had taken them all day to create and then set up the fireworks in the clearing. Varian had mostly directed Quirin, and allowed his dad to be his hands when he couldn’t hold things or mix things due to his left hand being bandaged. But it seemed that they were finally ready.  
  
As the sun set, they returned to the house to eat dinner. Varian couldn’t stop smiling. His dad, for all his hesitance at first, seemed to enjoy working with him in his lab. He just hoped he would be proud of their work once the fireworks show began.  
  
“Dad,” Varian began as they ate. Quirin nodded in acknowledgment. “I just wanted to say thank you. You could have spent your birthday doing anything but I’m glad you chose to spend it with me.”  
  
Quirin’s heart swelled. “Of course son,” he replied, giving his son a smile.  
  
After they finished, Quirin grabbed a blanket for them to sit on, Varian grabbed a candle, and they headed back to the clearing. They had spent a good portion of the afternoon setting up the fireworks, and now it was time to see the fruits of their labor.  
  
After spreading the blanket out on the ground a good many yards away, Varian and Quirin approached the fuse. Varian held out the lit candle to his dad. “Would you like to do the honors? It is YOUR birthday after all.”  
  
Quirin smiled, taking the wick from his son and holding it to the fuse. Once it was lit, they retreated back to their blanket to watch the show.  
  
Quirin held his breath as he waited for the first firework to go off. Was this how Varian felt all the time whenever he was experimenting? This anxiety caused by the fear of failure, of all their hard work being in vain, mixed with this eager excitement for the fantastic results they hoped for? As the first firework shot into the sky, and exploded into a spectacular display of violet and silver, Quirin smiled. The fireworks had worked! Turning towards his son, he found Varian’s eyes lit up in joy at their success.  
  
As the show continued, Quirin gently placed his arm around his son’s shoulders. “These aren’t your typical explosions, that’s for sure,” Quirin teased.  
  
Varian laughed. “No, no…. I like these a lot better.”  
  
With his dad’s arm around his shoulders and the brilliant spectacle in the sky, Varian decided that this was his favorite place to be. Not only did his dad seem to be impressed by their results, he had seemed happy to work with his son on the methods needed to achieve them.  
  
Varian leaned closer into his dad’s side as golden flares shot across the sky. Smiling, he watched his dad’s face light up in wonder at the show. It was a rare occurrence for his dad to be awestruck, and Varian found himself beaming with pride that he was the one who was able to surprise him.  
  
The fireworks were a success- that night was a good night. And as the father son duo walked home, Varian couldn’t help but hope that this would be the first of many successes that would make his father proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise peoples- Varian got a win and he knows it! :)  
>   
> Also, Ruddiger's not at the fireworks scene because I'm assuming he wouldn't like the noise, and I wanted a cute father/son moment, so he needed to just not be there. Sorry Ruddiger fans.  
>   
> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to let me know what you think! :)


	9. I will make you proud. I will make you have faith in me. I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR THE EXPO?!?!? I heard Varian's invention is a shoo-in for first prize... lol.... :) Pre-expo Quirin angst meets pre-expo Varian oblivion = fun times. Will anxious parental unit trump scientific genius? I mean..., if you've seen the episode you know..., and I highly doubt anyone's here without watching first.  
>   
> In short: Quirin has his doubts, but Varian has enough confidence for the both of them. Oh, and Xavier might pull an Uncle Iroh and give Quirin some much-needed advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.... Sorry for the delay. I am simultaneously packing for grad school, taking care of grad school stuff, working full-time, and writing a scientific review article with my professor.... So I'm just a *little* stressed....  
>   
> Y'all... I done goofed.... But I'm too lazy to fix it so whatever.... It's fine.... I'm fine.... *Cries at my own stupidity* This is fine....  
>   
> Anyways, the beginning of this chapter takes place before the events of last chapter (I forgot I had Varian telling his dad about his expo idea), so everything before Varian's invention reveal takes place before chapter 8, and then the rest takes place after chapter 8. Sorry if that's confusing.  
>   
> Also in the actual episode of "Great Expotations" Varian says he found the rocks a few weeks before the expo, but I accidentally made it a few months- my bad. I hope that this doesn't make this AU because I was really trying to be canon compliant. If it bugs y'all, let me know and I can fix it. But until someone complains, I'm leaving it.  
>   
> Also, on a related note, if you do complain, please note my living in constant anxiety has made me a fragile person, so constructive criticism please. If you're a jerk- I DEFINITELY won't fix it, because as my BFF says, "mean people's opinions don't matter."  
>   
> But in all seriousness, if it really does bug you, I will fix it. Just let me know....  
>   
> Finally, this is sort of a 2-parter in the sense that this is pre-expo and next chapter is post-expo. But unlike chapters 6-7, they aren't an extension of each other if that makes sense.... This is more of a before and after 2-parter, but if you want to only read one or the other that works too.  
>   
> Enjoy! :)

“Varian! I’m heading into town to pick up some supplies,” Quirin called to his son.  
  
“Alright dad,” Varian replied. “I’ll be here.”  
  
As Quirin went to open the door he heard the boom of a small explosion, followed by Ruddiger’s fearful chittering. A few seconds later, Varian appeared in the doorway, wiping soot from his goggles.  
  
“Actually, dad. If you don’t mind, I’m going to tag along.” Varian coughed, expelling some of the smoke from his lungs.  
  
Quirin frowned. Whatever Varian had been working on recently seemed to be more explosive than usual. He hoped this wasn’t a new trend. First the water heaters, and now this- there were only so many explosions that could take place before someone got hurt, and Quirin was concerned for his son.  
  
Varian sighed as he wiped the soot from his goggles. He was so close to perfecting his portable food cooking mechanism. The goal was to make it so that one could easily cook food while on the road, instead of having to stop to build a fire. Unfortunately, the concentrations of the chemicals needed were harder to determine than he previously thought, but no matter- he would get it- it was just a matter of experimentation and time.  
  
Well, time, experimentation, and supplies, which he had just used the last of. So off to town with his dad he went.  
  
When Quirin and Varian arrived in town, they split up. Quirin needed to purchase some essentials for the people of Old Corona, and Varian wanted to look for more alchemy compounds to help with his experiment.  
  
As Quirin wandered the town, he noticed people standing around flyers that were hung up. Curious as to what was attracting so much attention, Quirin stopped to see what all the commotion was over. A bright yellow flyer announced the “Challenge of the Brave.” Quirin fought the urge to roll his eyes. A true warrior wouldn’t waste their time on foolish events like this one- only people who had things to prove.  
  
“I hear the bravest fighters from all over will be there,” one of the townspeople stated.  
  
“Well, if that’s the case, the winner must be the fiercest warrior in all the land,” another replied.  
  
At this Quirin did roll his eyes. These “fighters” wouldn’t stand a chance against Hector, let alone Adira. He’d spent years being trained with the best, by the best- these amateurs could claim to the best in the 7 kingdoms, but he knew who the true best warriors really were.  
  
Turning to head towards the next shop, Quirin paused. Hanging on the top left corner of the wall was a smaller flyer- barely drawing any attention from the townsfolk. Quirin’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Pushing his way through the gathered crowd, Quirin reached up and snatched the flyer before retreating around a corner. Away from prying eyes, Quirin stared down at the paper, reading it in its entirety. There was to be a science expo in a few months- a Dr. St. Croix was to judge the inventions of scientists from across the land.  
  
Quirin hands began to shake- if Varian saw this…. This was not good. Yes, he loved his son, and he was growing to appreciate his alchemy. And of course he wanted his son to be happy and successful, but more importantly he wanted his son to be safe. And if Varian knew about this expo…. Quirin involuntarily shuddered.  
  
For all that Varian’s experiments could be fascinating, and very helpful when they worked, they could be equally destructive and life-threatening when they didn’t. It was one thing for Varian to experiment in his lab, safe in their far corner of Old Corona, but to expose him to the world…, Quirin shuddered again.  
  
The people of Old Corona feared his son- he wasn’t an idiot- he knew this. They tolerated Varian’s alchemy simply because Quirin was the leader of Old Corona, and they respected him. But Corona proper- that was outside of Quirin’s domain. He had no control over what would happen if something went wrong. If Varian’s experiment exploded or hurt someone or both- well, he wasn’t sure there would be anything he could do.  
  
No- he had to make sure Varian didn’t find out about this science expo. If Varian knew, there would be no convincing him not to enter- he would see it as a chance to promote his alchemy as science and not the magic people believed it to be. Varian didn’t understand all the political nuances of Corona. While he was a teen genius when it came to alchemy, public relations were a different story…. He couldn’t let Varian find out about this- he had to keep him safe.  
  
Quirin raced about town, supplies temporarily forgotten as he had a new mission. He checked every wall, every window, every display, taking down posters announcing the expo as quickly as he could.  
  
Crumpling up all the posters, he threw them in a nearby trash bin. There- that was that. The kingdom would put up new posters eventually, but by then Varian would be safe at home in Old Corona, none the wiser about the expo. By the time his son found out, it would be too late for him to enter. Quirin would gladly take his son to the expo so he could see all the other inventors’ wonderful creations, but his son wouldn’t be in any danger of causing kingdom-wide mayhem. Problem solved.  
  
Dusting off his hands, Quirin returned to buying supplies. After another couple of hours, he rounded a corner to head to Xavier’s shop. He just needed to order some new pitchforks, and then find Varian, and they could head home.  
  
Coming upon Xavier’s shop, he could hear his son’s excited voice drifting out. Quirin smiled- his son had always loved the forge- something about creation and which metals had the best properties or something like that.  
  
Xavier nodded in greeting as Quirin walked in, continuing to listen to Varian’s debate on which variety of steel would be best for an indestructible blade.  
  
Varian finished his debate, and turned, greeting his dad.  
  
“Hello Xavier, thank you for entertaining Varian while I gathered supplies,” Quirin smiled.  
  
“Of course,” Xavier replied. “Your son is a very bright boy- we were just discussing which metals would best hold up under a strong attack.”  
  
Varian blushed at Xavier’s compliment. Quirin smiled at his son. Turning back to Xavier, Quirin gave him the order for the pitchforks. Making to leave, Quirin asked, “Did you get all the supplies you needed son?”  
  
Varian nodded. “Yup, Xavier had some extra conductive chemicals he said I could have.”  
  
As the father son duo left the forge, Varian called out to Xavier, “Thanks for the chemicals- I’ll be sure to mention you when I win first prize at the expo.”  
  
Quirin froze mid-step. Upon noticing his dad stopping, Varian turned to ask what was wrong.  
  
“Oh it’s nothing son- I just remembered Mrs. Schmidt wanted me to inquire about a new set of cooking knives. Why don’t you wait out by the wagon?”  
  
“Okay dad,” Varian replied, heading out of the forge. Quirin’s gaze followed his son.  
  
Xavier gave Quirin a puzzled look as he took in his frozen state. “Is something wrong old friend?” he asked.  
  
Quirin slowly turned to face the blacksmith. “How did Varian hear about the expo?” he questioned- his voice low.  
  
“Why I told him of course! Your son noticed the flyer hanging on the wall of my shop, and knowing what a brilliant scientist he is, I encouraged him to enter,” Xavier paused upon noticing Quirin’s stunned silence. “Should I not have told him?”  
  
Quirin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Varian is such a bright boy, and I’m so very proud of him, but he can be reckless and accidentally put people in danger all in the name of science. Maybe in a few years, once he’s more mature and careful I would feel comfortable with him entering, but now….” Quirin sighed. “I’m worried for him, Xavier.”  
  
Xavier frowned. He’d heard the stories from Old Corona- the ones of the mad genius wizard who could shake both heavens and earth with his mystical powers. While he knew Varian was just a teenage alchemist, he also knew that there is always a bit of truth in legends.  
  
“It’s okay to be concerned for him, Quirin, but you can’t hold him back out of fear,” Xavier cautioned.  
  
“I know,” Quirin sighed. “I just worry…. What if…,” Quirin paused as if contemplating how to phrase his thoughts. “What if his invention fails and it causes catastrophic destruction? The kingdom of Corona might see it as an attack instead of a misguided failure. Varian could be arrested- I-,” Quirin swallowed the lump in his throat. “I can’t lose him Xavier. Not like how I lost her.”  
  
Xavier nodded gravely. He remembered how torn apart Quirin had been after the loss of his wife- how it seemed to take all of his strength to pick up the pieces of his life and move forward.  
  
“And I know this is different, but the fact remains I was helpless to save her then, and if something were to happen I’d be helpless to save him now. There’d be nothing I could do.”  
  
Xavier sighed. “Yes, I agree that if something were to happen, and Varian’s experiment were to lead to catastrophe what you are saying could happen. But you are forgetting something very important….”  
  
Quirin huffed out a quick breath. “And what’s that?”  
  
Xavier smiled, “Your son is a brilliant young man, with a passion for alchemy. He can and will succeed if he puts his mind to it. And you will be there to guide him, and make sure he stays safe. After all, you do have a few months until the expo- that’s plenty of time for Varian to finish his project and test it under your watchful eye. And when Varian wins, you can make sure he thanks me for my benevolent support,” Xavier teased.  
  
Quirin laughed at his friend’s joke. “I think I can do that.” Turning to leave, Quirin looked over his shoulder. “Thank you, Xavier.”  
  
“Anytime, old friend.”  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
When Quirin and Varian arrived home, Varian ran straight to his lab. Quirin sighed. That’d be the last he’d see of his son for the next few months.  
  
Varian raced to his lab, slamming open the door- time to start inventing. Shoving the chemicals for the food cooker in a box, he placed it on a shelf. He would have to continue it after the expo- he needed to put his full focus into something that would blow Dr. St. Croix’s mind.  
  
Sitting down at his desk, Varian began to jot down ideas for his experiment.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
“Ugh this is stupid!” Varian shouted as he crumpled up his latest idea into a ball and tossed it towards the trash can. Ruddiger ducked as the paper projectile flew over his head, missing the bin completely.  
  
Looking back over his notes, Varian frowned.  
  
“Lame, lame, stupid, dull, boring, extra lame, extra stupid…. UGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Why is this so hard?!?” Varian cried out, placing his head in his hands.  
  
“I’ve never had any trouble thinking of invention ideas before, and now when I FINALLY get my chance to show the world what I can do- I’ve got NOTHING!!!! THINK, BRAIN, THINK!!!!” Varian pounded his head against his lab bench before leaning it against the cool wood.  
  
He had been waiting for years for a chance to show off his alchemy skills, and he finally has one, but now his stupid brain can’t think of a single good idea.  
  
Ruddiger climbed up onto the lab bench, and stroked Varian’s hair in sympathy.  
  
“I don’t suppose you have any good ideas do you?” Varian lifted his head from the table to glance at his best friend.  
  
Ruddiger chattered and ran towards the door to the lab.  
  
“You’re right, buddy. Maybe taking a walk and getting some fresh air will help me refresh and think of an idea.”  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
It was by pure accident that Varian stumbled across the black rocks. He had been wandering aimlessly, trying to figure out some idea-any idea really- for something he could do for the expo, when he tripped over one shooting out of the ground.  
  
Bending down, Varian studied it. “Fascinating. Ruddiger, I’ve never seen anything like these. Have you?”  
  
Ruddiger shook his head.  
  
Turning back to the rocks, Varian smiled. “You know what Ruddiger. I think I have an idea for the expo!”  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
“Dad can I go into Corona today?” Varian asked as they ate breakfast.  
  
“Can I ask why, son?” Quirin replied, looking at his son in confusion. They had plenty of supplies, so why did Varian need to go into town.  
  
“I need at least 500 lbs of sand for an experiment I want to try,” Varian replied, casually continuing to eat his breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, Quirin practically choked on his. “Why, the heck, do you need 500 lbs of sand Varian?” he asked incredulously.  
  
“Well, dad, I calculated that per each try I’ll need at least 50 lbs of sand, and then I want to have multiple attempts, and I figured 8 attempts, plus once showing it to you, and then the final showcase at the expo….” Varian trailed off upon seeing the shock on his dad’s face.  
  
“Ummmm…. It’s for the expo. It’s really important,” Varian muttered sheepishly.  
  
Quirin nodded. “Alright then. But remember, I get final approval before you show you experiment at the expo.”  
  
“Of course dad!” Varian smiled.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
3 days before the expo, Quirin found himself in his son’s lab staring at a curtain.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen…,” Varian began dramatically.  
  
“Uh, son…. I’m the only one here,” Quirin teased.  
  
Varian huffed. “I know, I know, but I’m practicing for the expo. Hence the dramatic flair and the curtain, etc. etc.”  
  
“Oh so the dramatic flair is an expo thing? I thought it was an everyday occurrence,” Quirin smirked.  
  
“Daaaaaadddddd…. Focus! The expo is 3 days away. My presentation has to be PERFECT!”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Quirin acquiesced. “Show me this mind-blowing experiment of yours.”  
  
“Thank you. I’ll start again…. Ladies and gentlemen. Behold! The power of alchemy!” With this Varian ripped open the curtain revealing his invention. Quirin stared in wonder at the contraption the curtain revealed.  
  
“This is the elemental remogrifier.” Varian grabbed a sandbag and began to try to lift it. Seeing his son struggle to dump its contents into the device’s chamber, Quirin stepped forward, helping him lift the bag.  
  
“Thanks,” Varian sighed. “Looks like I might need an assistant the day of.” Quirin nodded before returning to his spot a few feet back.  
  
“Anyways…,” Varian activated his machine. “The rotation causes friction which heats the sand while the counter-centrifugal force promotes particle compression. The end result: 50 lbs of sand turns into… this!”  
  
Quirin’s jaw dropped as his son held up a purple rock.  
  
“I present to you- a new element. Through the miracle of modern alchemy, I have created a never before seen element of my own design,” Varian smiled at his dad. “So…, what do you think?”  
  
Quirin shook himself out of his shock. “That’s really something Varian,” Quirin stated. Wow. His mind was blank. He knew he son was a genius (he gets it from his mother), but creating a whole new element…. Quirin whistled. “Yup that’s really something.” He was blown away.  
  
Varian took in his dad’s blank expression and frowned. He didn’t seem too impressed. Varian sighed- well it was his dad after all. He was impossible to impress. He wasn’t really even doing this for him. Yes, impressing his dad would have been unbelievably awesome, but he really cared about promoting his alchemy as science, NOT magic. And maybe impressing a certain lady-in-waiting.  
  
Varian sighed. “So do I have your approval for the expo?” he asked hopefully.  
  
Quirin nodded. “Yes, you can present this at the expo.” He smiled at his son. He was so proud of him.  
  
“Good because I might have already kind of started a rumor that my invention was a shoo-in for first prize,” Varian chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Quirin chuckled at his son. “Well then, I guess you better go make some truth out of that.”  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
The day of the expo, after Quirin helped Varian load his invention onto the cart and escorted him to the capital, he decided to stop by Xavier’s shop on the way back home to Old Corona.  
  
Upon seeing him enter, the blacksmith smiled. “So you’re here for the expo after all.”  
  
Quirin nodded. “You were right- I just needed to believe in him and not let my fear hold him back.”  
  
Xavier smiled. “I’m glad it worked out. So why aren’t you helping Varian set up?”  
  
Quirin sighed, “Unfortunately, my duty to Old Corona calls so I can’t stay, but I’ll return this evening to escort the winner home.”  
  
Xavier smirked. “I hope you mean you plan on taking Varian home and not kidnapping the poor sap who might steal the winner’s title from your son.”  
  
Quirin laughed. “Of course! After all, didn’t you hear? Varian’s invention is a shoo-in for first prize.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say chapter 10 will be up soon, but I said that last time with chapter 9 and here we are.... In my defense, "soon" is a relative term.  
>   
> Let me know what you thought! :)


	10. I will save the day. And come back here triumphantly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is simple: win the expo, impress Cassie, make his dad proud! Easy enough. But when have things ever been easy for Varian?  
>   
> Aka the expo's aftermath. Also known as a series of unfortunate events in which the destruction from Varian's device far exceeds Quirin "expotations" (see what I did there lol).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a bit of a writing frenzy this weekend. Unfortunately, it was literally all angst, but in all fairness, isn't that what most fanfiction is? Angst or fluff?  
>   
> Anyways, welcome to chapter 10 those of you who are still reading. This chapter builds on chapter 9, but it's not essential that you read it. It'll make sense without it.... I think....  
>   
> Enjoy! :)

The day had started off pretty simply. His dad had helped him load up the elemental remogrifier into their cart, and had escorted him into Corona proper for the expo. After dropping him off, his dad had wished him luck, reminded him he would pick him up around dinner time, and left to return home to Old Corona. See… simple…. But when had anything in Varian’s life ever stayed simple?

Finding Cassie had been easy. He’d spotted her hanging a banner as soon as he entered the palace courtyard. Talking to Cassie had been easy as well. Getting her to listen… well that was less simple. But whatever, it was a big day- she had things to do. She wanted to get her first guard assignment and make her dad proud. And if Varian understood one thing, it was wanting to make your father proud.

So when Cassie needed help finishing her lady-in-waiting duties in time to pull guard duty, Varian was all too eager to volunteer. He could impress Cassie, help her make her father proud, and then she would return the favor by helping him win the expo and making his dad proud. At the end of the day, Cassie would see just how special he was, his dad would be proud of him, and the kingdom of Corona would be in awe of his awesome alchemy. Simple. Fool-proof even. What could possibly go wrong?

He should really stop asking that. Maybe this was why he never made plans- they always seemed to go terribly wrong. After all his hard work helping Cassie, and doing her chores for her, she had ditched him. Not that he could blame her- being Dr. St. Croix’s personal security detail was a huge promotion from just a regular castle guard. He just wished she hadn’t waited until 5 minutes before his presentation to notify him of this major promotion.

And that was the start of his day getting progressively less simple. After Cassie had told him she couldn’t be his assistant anymore, he had searched frantically for a replacement assistant. Being a genius teenage alchemist who didn’t have a ton of friends was all fine and dandy until he needed some.

Besides Cassie, Rapunzel and Eugene were the only people here who he considered friends, and they were setting up for their own presentation. The princess had come up with some sort of big wind turbine thing- impressive, but his invention was better. He was confident he could win, if only he could find an assistant.

“Excuse me, I do believe I may have drunk too much goat milk.” A short elderly man let out a long burp near Varian.

Varian sighed. Well, he was better than no one..., and it wasn’t like he had a ton of time or options. He had 5 minutes.

“Hey! Sir…. Um… hi…. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind being my assistant for my demonstration? It’ll only take a minute…. Please?”

“Why of course I’ll be your assisplant. I love me some plants, especially flowers.”

Varian sighed. He really hated his life sometimes. “Assistant. There’s no flowers…. All you have to do is pour this 50 lb bag of sand into the chamber in the center of my device. Got it?”

“Please…. I do believe I am an expert in assisplanting. I got this!” The old man gave Varian a goofy grin.

“Alright…. Um… thanks.” Varian sighed. There was no way this was going to end well. He should have asked his dad to stay. He dad may not understand the complexities of his alchemy, but he could take directions and pour a 50 lb bag of sand into the chamber. Varian had his doubts on whether this guy could do even that.

Before he knew it, it was his turn. Varian took a deep breath. This was it- his chance to impress Cassandra, make his dad proud, prove to the kingdom of Corona that his alchemy was impressive and useful. He could do this.

“Behold! The power of alchemy!”

Varian cringed as his new assistant struggled to find the opening in the curtain. So much for his dramatic flair.

“Behold! The power of… uhhhh… ooooofff that guy! …Go!”

Varian face-palmed. Yeah he was just hoping for second place at this point…. And maybe to not be the laughingstock of Corona.

“Do the thing!” His assistant whispered to him.

“Eh-hmmm,” Varian cleared his throat, pointedly staring at his assistant.

“Oh yeah!” With that, his assistant opened the curtain, revealing his invention.

The rest of the presentation went rather smoothly. Everyone oohed and aahed as he revealed the Cassandrium. The people applauded and cheered as he announced its name. Maybe there was hope for him after all….

Just as his luck was turning around, it 180’ed back to bad. His assistant fell off stage, frightening a goat who kicked some dude with a big nose, causing him to send his silverware invention flying at Dr. St. Croix’s face, the knife nearing impaling his nose.

The crowd gasped, and Varian looked on in fear. Cassandra thankfully caught it, but Dr. St. Croix wasn’t impressed with her quick reflexes. He was furious at him. Varian was disqualified.

“Next!”

Varian hung his head and went to leave the stage. As he left, the next presenter, Fernanda Pizazzo- what sort of name was that anyways?- took the stage by storm. She set off smoke bombs, and launched chocolate, before revealing her invention- something called the “fantosphere.” What the heck was a fantosphere?

When he questioned what it does, she blew him off by asking what doesn’t it do. Then threw some chocolate at him, and told him to shut up. Oh well…. It didn’t matter anyways- he was already disqualified. He had let everyone down. How was he going to explain this to his dad?

He left the stage and sat on the edge of a fountain on the far side of the courtyard. He was a failure. He would never make anyone proud.

He felt someone sit down next to him. “You should have won.” Cassie.

“It doesn’t matter…,” Varian sighed. He’d failed. There was no way Cassie would be impressed with him now, and his dad would be so disappointed in him, and he had once again proven to the people of Corona that his alchemy could be dangerous so what was the point? None of it mattered. He told Cassie as much, but in fewer words.

“But you did impress me.” Cassie smiled. Varian felt his heart warm. Maybe he wasn’t a complete failure after all.

Their conversation was interrupted when Cassandra pointed out that Dr. St. Croix was messing with his invention. For a scientist, he sure wasn’t the brightest person. He ended up building too much pressure in Varian’s machine, causing it to be launched into the air. When it came flying towards them, Cassandra shoved Varian out of the way.

“DOUBLE DISQUALIFIED!” Dr. St. Croix shouted as it slammed into him, sending him flying.

“You chose me.” Varian smiled. So Cassie cared about him after all.

The next few minutes were spent stopping the combined storm that was the fantosphere with his elemental remogrifier.

Once the danger had passed, Cassandra presented him with the first place ribbon. It was tattered and dirty from the storm, but in that moment it was the most beautiful thing Varian had ever laid eyes on. He gave her the necklace he had worked so hard on, with the Cassandrium attached as the crown jewel.

Cassandra apologized, and told him he could call her Cassie. Best. Day. Ever.

Varian turned to start the clean-up process. Cassandra soon joined him. He couldn’t believe she turned down her dad for him. She had finally gained her father’s approval and she just let it go to help him. She must really care about their friendship.

When Varian mentioned the black rocks, he wasn’t sure what he expected Cassandra’s reaction to be, but it wasn’t this shocked fear. Rapunzel seemed equally concerned.

They made him promise to show them after they cleaned up the mess from the expo- after all, it would be concerning if they all just disappeared after this disaster, and besides, Varian knew better than to just leave his mess lying about. Even if both Cassandra and Rapunzel reassured him multiple times that it wasn’t his fault.

Plus, his dad was coming to escort him home. If he left now, his dad would have traveled all this way for nothing. So he might as well stay and help clean up. He couldn’t wait to tell his dad all about his adventure today. Rapunzel said he had helped to save the kingdom- his dad would have to be proud of him. Right?

~~~~~~

When Quirin came into town, he heard the whispers. Townspeople were notorious for gossip after all.

“Did you hear about the science expo?”

“Yeah, it was a huge disaster. I didn’t go, but my brother did, and he said a massive storm almost sucked up the castle.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s TRUE! I heard some crazy kid almost killed the judge too. TWICE!”

“TWICE?!?”

“Twice…. His invention was some crazy spinning thing. Made a new type of rock.”

“A new rock- that’s stupid…. What use would that be?”

“I don’t know…. Stefan said it was some sort of magic.”

“Magic? At a science expo?”

“Well not magic magic, but some sort of magical science. Something that started with an ‘a.’ What was it? Ailment? Allegory? Alcatraz?”

“Alchemy,” Quirin whispered. Varian….

“Yeah alchemy. That’s it. Thanks man,” one of the voices called.

Quirin took off at a full sprint towards the castle. He knew he shouldn’t have let Varian enter the expo. How could he had been so stupid? Varian wasn’t safe here. He had apparently almost killed someone- what if he was injured himself? And what if he wasn’t? Was he in trouble? Of course he was in trouble! He apparently almost sucked up the castle!!!! How the heck did this happen?!? Varian’s machine had worked great at home.

Quirin’s heart pounded as he raced towards the castle. He had to get to his son. He had to make sure he was okay. He had to protect him. He never should have let him present alone. He never should have let him present at all.

Quirin doesn’t stop running until he reaches the palace courtyard, and when he does stop it’s to stare in shocked horror at the destruction. Townspeople are milling about, cleaning up collapsed tents, shattered pieces of broken inventions, and other debris. His son is nowhere to be seen.

Quirin spots the King and Queen supervising the repairs of a cracked indent in a wall- something or, Quirin shudders, someone must have flown into it. Quirin’s heart drops. Forcing himself to move, he approaches the king and queen, praying that he can save his son from whatever punishment they have in store for him.

“Your majesties.” Quirin bows. He needs to remain calm and show the utmost respect if he wants any chance of saving his son.

Upon seeing him, the King’s face lights up. “Quirin, my old friend. It’s good to see you.” The king and queen smile.

Quirin clasps his shaking hands behind his back. He needed to be strong for Varian, otherwise he would have no chance of saving his son.

“It is good to see you as well, your majesties, although I wish it was under better circumstances. I apologize for the mess. I humbly request that you tell me where my son has been detained. I wish to speak with him.” Quirin bowed his head, hoping he would be allowed to see his son. Varian must be so frightened and alone. This was all his fault- he knew letting Varian sign up for the expo wasn’t a good idea.

The king and queen shared a look of confusion. “Detained? Quirin, are you referring to Varian?”

Quirin nodded. “Yes your majesties. He is my only son, my only family. I humbly request to be allowed to see him.”

The king continued to look confused. “Quirin, I haven’t seen Varian since his presentation. Is everything alright? What is this nonsense about being detained?”

Quirin stared at the king skeptically. So Varian hadn’t been arrested for this destruction? Then where was his son? Quirin felt his heart sink. If they didn’t know where his son was, then maybe Varian was hurt-injured somewhere, buried under the debris.

The queen, as if sensing his thoughts, comforted him. “Actually, I think I saw Varian with Rapunzel, helping to clean up this mess near the northwest corner.”

Quirin let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you your majesties. If you’ll excuse me….”

The king and queen watched Quirin go. King Frederic sighed as he watched his old friend leave. “He loves his son very much doesn’t he?”

Queen Arianna smiled and clasped his arm. “Almost as much as we love our daughter.”

~~~~~~

Sure enough, Quirin found Varian helping to sweep up debris with the princess and her friend.

“VARIAN!” Quirin called as he raced towards his son. Grabbing his shoulders, Quirin gave him a quick once over to make sure he was okay. He didn’t appear to be injured. Releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Quirin relaxed. His son was okay.

“Varian…. What happened?”

Varian cringed. “Well dad, it’s a long story, but basically my invention combined with another invention and created a miniature cyclone. But everyone’s okay- don’t worry. Well, except Dr. St. Croix, but he was kind of a jerk anyways, and Cassie said-”

“That’s enough, Varian! We’ll discuss this more at home,” Quirin reprimanded. How could his son be so careless? He could have been seriously hurt. And he injured someone else- a prominent, well-respected scientist. This was bad. He needed to get Varian out of here- NOW!

“Quirin, sir, if I may,” the princess seemed prepared to defend Varian’s actions, but that was foolish. His son had caused major destruction. He had wreaked havoc in the kingdom of Corona. It wasn’t safe for him here. Quirin had to get him home- where he could protect him.

“I’m sorry your majesty, but it’s time for us to go. Come along, Varian.”

“Yes sir,” Varian whispered, hanging his head. “Bye Rapunzel. Bye Cassie.”

As the father son duo left, Cassandra couldn’t help but cry out, “Varian, wait!”

Both father and son turned, but their expressions could not be more opposite. Varian’s was one of shocked awe, while Quirin’s was one of deep frustration.

Quirin sighed. This girl didn’t understand. None of them did. The longer they stayed around, the more danger Varian was in. They needed to leave. These children didn’t understand the complexities of politics- Varian could be arrested for this destruction, or worse. No! He needed to get Varian out of here now.

“Let’s go, Varian.” Quirin placed his hand on his son’s shoulder urging him along.

“Sir, listen!” Quirin felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he frowned down at the girl in the guard uniform. “Cassie” Varian had called her. Before Quirin could scold her, or tell her to mind her own business, the girl continued.

“Sir, I know this destruction looks bad, but it wasn’t Varian’s fault. It’s mine. It may have been his invention, but I was the one who allowed this to happen. I abandoned him when he needed me. I wasn’t a good friend. And I’m sorry about that.” With that statement she turned to Varian, before turning back to glare up at Quirin. He had to admit, this girl had guts.

“And I know it looks bad now, but you weren’t there when it happened. Varian’s invention- it was AMAZING! And the chaos you see around us wasn’t caused by him. In fact, he SAVED us. So you should be proud of him, because I sure am. Varian was the hero today, and I’m sorry if you can’t see that, but it’s true. So if you’re going to be mad at someone, be mad at me because I was a terrible friend. But your son is a hero, a good person, and most importantly- my friend.”

Quirin stared at the girl standing her ground. He was stunned. No one had EVER defended his son like this. Usually he was the one defending his son to the world.

Varian was shocked by Cassandra’s outburst. No one ever stood up for him like this. Especially not to his dad. He had no idea what to say.

Quirin released his grip on his son’s shoulder, and cleared his throat. “Well then. I’m glad to hear that.”

Varian smiled at Cassandra.

“However, it’s still time for us to head home, Varian.”

Varian nodded, and made to follow his dad. After a few steps, he paused. “Actually dad, I was going to show Cassie and Rapunzel the inspiration for my invention, if that’s okay.”

Quirin paused, thinking it over. “Sure son. Just be home by dark.”

“Yes sir.”

After Quirin left, Varian turned to Cassandra. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anything for a friend.” She smiled. “Dads, am I right?”

Varian grinned.

~~~~~~

After showing Rapunzel and Cassandra the black rocks, and promising to keep them a secret, Varian returned home to find his dad sitting at the kitchen table. He steeled himself for a lecture. Cassandra may have saved him from one back at the palace, but she wasn’t here to protect him now.

Quirin patted the chair next to him, and Varian took a seat, albeit hesitantly.

“I’m sorry,” they both spoke at the same time.

Varian paused. He felt like he was always apologizing to his dad for one mishap or another, but this was the first time he could recall his dad apologized to him.

“Sorry,” Varian continued. “You were saying….”

“No, son. You go first,” Quirin replied.

Varian took a deep breath. “I’m sorry my invention ruined the expo. I’m sorry I scared you, and I’m sorry I didn’t win. I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

Quirin sighed. “Varian, no. It’s I who should be apologizing. I yelled when I still don’t even have the full story. I just reacted- I didn’t think. So I’m sorry.”

Varian openly gaped at his dad. His dad was apologizing for yelling. Yup, this was definitely a first. Maybe he should try to get Cassandra to yell at him more often.

“Speaking of the whole story,” Quirin continued. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Varian relayed the details of the expo, from him helping Cassie with her chores, to his awkward presentation thanks to his new assistant, his disqualification, and then finally the disaster caused by Dr. St. Croix. Quirin listened intently as his son told the story.

When Varian finished, he reached into his pocket. “Oh! I almost forgot. Cassie gave me this.” He revealed a tattered smudged blue first prize ribbon. “I know I didn’t win, but she said I should have, so that counts for something, right?”

Quirin smiled and nodded at his son. “Sounds like she’s right. She’s a remarkable young woman. And it seems a very good friend.”

Varian blushed. “Yeah-um, she’s-she’s great.”

Quirin quirked an eyebrow. So his son had a crush. This was a new development. She seemed to be much older than his son, but what did Quirin know anyways.

Standing up, Quirin smiled at his son. “So how about the science expo winner helps me make some dinner?”

Varian raised an eyebrow. “Winner? I was disqualified.”

“Well like Cassandra said- you should have won.”

“Actually, technically speaking, I was double disqualified,” Varian smirked.

“Double disqualified? Can they even do that?”

“Well, Cassie said I was unique- unique enough to require my own category of disqualification.”

Quirin chuckled. Only his son.

As Varian rolled up his sleeves to help his dad cook dinner, Quirin noticed bruises down his arms.

“Are those from the expo?” Quirin asked, concerned for his son’s well-being.

“Well, um…. Yes, and no…. Yes, I got them today while at the palace, but no, they’re not from the expo,” Varian admitted.

Quirin frowned. Alright, who does he need to beat up for hurting his son? An angry villager whose invention was destroyed, a disgruntled castle guard injured during the chaos? Just tell him who.

Varian continued, “These are from helping Cassandra with her chores.”

Cassandra?!? Quirin thought. The woman who just stood up for his son?

As if sensing his confusion, Varian stammered, “Oh no, these aren’t from Cassandra. I um…, I kind of fell down some stairs,” he stated sheepishly.

Quirin internally face-palmed. Of course he did.

Seeing his dad’s grimace, Varian chuckled. “Yeah, I um…, I thought it was a room, but it was a staircase. I fell all the way to the bottom. But I’m okay- I promise.”

Quirin nodded. “That’s good son.”

Varian watched as his dad began to prepare dinner. So maybe he didn’t win the expo. Maybe he failed to make his father proud. But he did seem to impress Cassie, and she’d proven to be a good friend. So maybe today wasn’t a complete failure.

The day had started off simple, but simple was boring. Making his father proud was never simple- it never would be. Becoming friends with Cassandra wasn’t simple, but it was worth it. So maybe the things that mattered most in life weren’t simple. Maybe complications were part of the fun. He could handle complications. If only he knew how wrong he was….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuuuunnnnnn....  
>   
> Does this count as a cliffhanger if we all know what the "complications" are that Varian will face?  
>   
> 2 chapters left- get ready for some black rock angst, coupled with some father/son disagreements. Fun times.... :)


	11. 'Cause I long for that look of surprise when you see your son rising at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin just wants his son to stay away from the black rocks (don't we all, Quirin, don't we all)..., and maybe not get roped into his treason either. That'd be nice.
> 
> Varian just wants to know what the heck his dad's plan is..., and the truth would be nice, *dad*....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, there are times I wish this wasn't a songfic because then I could title the chapters something more fun, like "Dads be lying." But alas, this is a songfic.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Life has been... let's go with hectic. That's a good word for it....
> 
> Also there's a few minor cuss words (no f-bombs), so if that bugs you, I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Quirin was tending to the fields when the storm started blowing in. Great, first the black rocks, now a storm. Old Corona would endure, but at what cost?

Hearing giggling, Quirin glanced up to see little Charlotte climbing out on a branch towards a flower, oblivious to the danger the storm posed. As a particularly strong gust of wind pushed her off the branch, Quirin ran forward to catch her.

Kneeling, Quirin placed her gently on the ground, and smiled as he watched her run off. That Charlotte was a lot like his Varian. Always chasing after new things that caught their eye, throwing caution to the wind at the chance to examine something exciting and new.

As Quirin made to follow her, to make sure she got home safe, he was stopped by another villager.

“What do we do Quirin? My home, these rocks are destroying everything in their path.”

Quirin glared at the rocks, as if his stony gaze could break them. If only that were true. Hearing murmuring, Quirin turned in surprise to find that most of the village had gathered to discuss the black rocks.

Quirin had been the leader of Old Corona since before Varian was born. He had led his people through famine, through drought, even through a year of pestilence, and had almost never lied to his people. It was part of the reason why they trusted him so much. He couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying that trust now.

Assuming the role of concerned, but confident leader, Quirin hoped his acting wasn’t as bad as it once was. Last time had ended with a confused Adira complaining about his lack of tact, while Hector had been so amused by his attempt, he had to pick himself up off the floor he was laughing so hard.

“Take ease, friends. Our situation may seem dire, but we mustn’t lose hope.”

“But… what are they? Where are they coming from?” another villager asked.

Quirin frowned, eyes shifting as he tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn’t out himself as a member of the Brotherhood, or a refugee from the Dark Kingdom. He was saved from whatever poor lie he would have come up with on the spot, when he heard a familiar voice. Unfortunately, his relief from being saved from more lying was short-lived, as he recognized that voice. Varian….

“I have been studying these rocks and I think I discovered a vulnerability in their alchemical make up,” Varian’s face was determined as he examined the rocks in front of him.

Quirin stepped forward to confront his son. “Son, I told you, leave those rocks alone,” Quirin stately as calmly as he could. The last thing his scared village needed right now was to watch him freak out over his son touching these black rocks.

Why couldn’t Varian just listen to him? These rocks were dangerous. He’s seen firsthand what kind of damage they can cause- Varian needs to stay as far away from them as possible. He’s already lost so much. He won’t lose his son too.

“Yeah, I know I know I know, but something has to be done, and I think I may be onto a solution.” Varian smiled as he readied himself to propose his plan to his dad.

Now his dad may have been a little against his alchemy in the past, but the rocks were destroying the village, so there wasn’t much to worry about with him doing a little alchemy experimentation. It’s not like it would matter much if he destroyed part of the village with an experiment gone wrong, if there wasn’t much of a village left to destroy anyways.

“Something is being done. In fact, I plan to travel to see the king this afternoon about this very matter,” Quirin replied. Hopefully, his journey to see the king would kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Reassure the villagers that everything was going to be okay, and convince Varian that the problem was being dealt with- that way his son would stay away from the black rocks. It was a fool-proof plan if Quirin did say so himself. Well… almost….

“Oh, well, um, then, ca-can I come with you?” Varian looked up at his dad hopefully.

Well crap…. Varian had NEVER asked to come with him. EVER. He always preferred the company of his vials and test tubes to stuffy royal protocol and the crowds of people. But he couldn’t exactly say no, because then Varian would be suspicious. And a suspicious Varian would stop at nothing to find the truth, and in this particular case, Quirin knew that his son was more likely to get hurt before he ever found out the truth.

Quirin sighed, “Uh, very well, you can travel with me.” Hopefully Varian didn’t notice the small eyeroll….

Fortunately, Varian seem so surprised that he said yes, he didn’t even notice.

“Really? Yessss! Yeeesssss! Road trip! Varian and dad going to see the ki-ing!” Varian laughed and did a little dance. This time Quirin didn’t even try to hide his eye roll.

His son was super excited about this trip. This trip that could be the difference between life or death for their village. This trip that Quirin needed to be extra focused on, when he convinced the king to help, but without mentioning the black rocks, or the destruction. Which probably meant he’d have to lie some more- to the king…. Which was treason…. And now Varian wanted to tag along.

This was not going to end well, and Varian’s excitement only made Quirin more concerned. What were the chances the guards would only lock him up and let his son go?

“I will pack ham sandwiches,” Varian smiled and made to run off to prepare for their trip.

Quirin chuckled. Oh, to have the concerns of youth, versus the challenges of adulthood. “Yes. In the meantime, stay away from those rocks,” he said pointedly.

“Uh, okay, but um… that’s getting harder to do by the minute.” As if to punctuate this point, rocks sprouted up towards Varian.

Quirin sighed. What were they going to do?

~~~~~~

The road trip to the castle wasn’t so bad. Of course, Varian was overly excited about being allowed to come, and wouldn’t stop talking, but Quirin appreciated his son’s company. He would miss moments like these when he was locked up in prison for treason.

Nope! Not going to think about that…. He needed to focus on what he was going to say to the king, not the unfortunate consequences if the king didn’t believe him. And that’s not even mentioning the horrible consequences if the king just didn’t listen. Having to return to Old Corona, having to look his people in the eye and say the king wasn’t going to help- Quirin shuddered. At least then he would still be with Varian.

Living this double life was hard. Maybe Hector was right when he called himself the smart one. At least staying to guard the Great Tree had its perks- he wasn’t forced to live a lie. Hector wasn’t being torn between his duty to the Brotherhood, to King Edmund, and his duty to his village.

Quirin had sworn to protect both- he’d never thought he’d have to chose one. How was he supposed to choose which of his homes his loyalty was bound to? Turning to glance at his son, who was flailing his arms about as he went on a tangent about the amazing properties of silver, and hey- maybe Rapunzel would let him borrow some if he promised to return it- it wouldn’t hurt to ask while they were there right?, Quirin smiled at his son. If push came to shove, he knew the one person who he would always protect, regardless of the consequences. Black rocks and destroyed villages be damned.

Varian was talking about silver. Stupid, amazing, but in this case USELESS silver, because his dad gotten tense when he started talking about the black rocks, and he had just agreed to let Varian come, and Varian wasn’t about to ruin this trip when they had plenty of time to discuss their strategy when they had to wait in the super long line to see the king.

Varian himself had never seen it, but when he was little, he used to complain to whatever poor sap got stuck as his babysitter that his dad was gone FOREVER, and they would always tell him to quit complaining- the king was a busy man. His dad would be back soon.

But Varian also couldn’t stand the silence, so he started rambling and now he couldn’t stop. So, he was talking about silver. His dad didn’t even seem to be paying that close of attention to him- he seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts. Not that Varian could blame him, but he wishes his dad would just talk to him.

He was a smart kid- he may not be strong, or brave like some of the other kids, but he prided himself on being able to outsmart them all. He could help- if only his dad would let him know what he was thinking.

Soon enough they reached the castle. Holy crap! His babysitters had not been exaggerating. That line was sooooooo long. This was going to take FOREVER!

Varian was considering maybe attempting to convince his dad just to go home and let him try to figure out an alchemical solution to their problem (with how long this line was, surely he could figure something out before they would even have been able to see the king- much less the king actually do something), but his dad was already getting in line.

The wait was torturous. Varian wished he’d brought something to do. Maybe if he’d brought his lab notebook, he could have at least been jotting down ideas for experiments regarding the black rocks. He’d attempted to engage his dad in a discussion for their plan when it was their turn to talk to the king, but his dad had cut him off with a “not now, Varian. I need to think.”

Yeah, Varian really wished he’d brought his notebook….

Upon their arrival to the castle, Quirin could feel his anxiety increasing. Varian attempted to get him to discuss their plan, but he knew he couldn’t rope his son into this. His number one priority was to make sure Varian was safe. Hopefully, he could also find a way to save his village without disclosing information about the Dark Kingdom or the moonstone, but he wasn’t sure.

He knew now he’d definitely have to lie to the king. The king already knew too much as it was- that night he’d tried to convince him not to take the sundrop, he’d revealed too much in an effort to stop him. It hadn’t worked, and here they are now.

The more the king knew, the worse things could get- and the king hadn’t even cared last time. Frederic’s top priority was to protect his family; glancing at Varian, Quirin decided he couldn’t blame him. But if the king was willing to put his entire kingdom in jeopardy just to save his wife and daughter, what would he do now that his daughter was the embodiment of the sundrop- the one thing that could save them all.

He would never put his daughter in harm’s way, especially not after he just got her back. Quirin remembered how lost and hurt his old friend had been when they’d first lost the princess. No- Frederic would never let anyone hurt his daughter. To suggest that his daughter was at fault for Old Corona’s destruction would be considered even greater treason than to lie.

Quirin wouldn’t take that chance. He would have to lie.

~~~~~~

It was only a couple of hours before they reached the front of the line. Varian decided enough was enough. They had to discuss the plan now- put up a united front with his dad doing the whole “compassionate leader bit” while Varian did the “logical scientist” part. This could work.

“Okay, dad. What’s our strategy? I mean I tried to get a sample of the rocks to show the king, but they just won’t cut-”

“Son, wait here, while I speak to the king,” his dad interrupted. Wait… what?

“Dad, I think I should go in there to help explain the scientific quali-” Varian tried to convince his dad to change his mind. He couldn’t just sideline him like this. The king needed to understand the situation completely, and for that he would need a scientist, and while he loved his dad- science was not his thing.

“Varian, children have no place in court.” His dad pinched the bridge of his nose, before walking in to see the king, leaving Varian behind.

“But I-I’m not a child…,” Varian protested weakly as his dad walked off. He dad didn’t even look back.

Well fine. If that’s how dad wanted to play this, then Varian could just find another way in. That way, when the king asked for more scientific info, he could run in, give his analysis, convince the king to help them, and save the day! His dad will be so proud….

Glancing around quickly, Varian turned down another side hallway. If he remembered correctly from his time helping Cassandra with her chores, there should be a side door leading to the throne room right about- aha got it!

Varian ducked his head in just in time to hear his dad relay their problem to the king. Or should he say a problem, because what was his dad even talking about?

“Uh, yes, it would appear this year’s harvest has proven quite bountiful. So much so, that I humbly request more land to accommodate such bounty.”

“What?” What the heck? What about the black rocks? The destruction? Their village was being destroyed- the only bounty was a bounty of black rocks. His dad was lying. To the king, no less. Varian had no idea what was going on, but if his dad was lying- this was not good.

Quirin bowed. Please be convinced Frederic, please be convinced.

Quirin frowned as he heard the advisor whisper, “Your majesty, we’ve received no such crop reports from Old Corona.”

“Hmmmm….” Come on Frederic. Trust an old friend. Quirin was just beginning to debate his options for fighting his way out of the palace, grabbing Varian, and making a run for it, when the king finally spoke.

“Quirin, I am pleased to hear how well Old Corona is fairing, and even more pleased to grant your request.”

Quirin looked up in shock. It actually worked…. He quickly smiled- no need to make the king suspicious. “Thank you, your majesty.” Turning, he exited the throne room. Now to find Varian, and head home.

Unfortunately, finding Varian was easier than expected.

“Dad, none of that was true! Old Corona is being destroyed, you-” As soon as Quirin exited the throne room, his son confronted him about his lie. Of course Varian had found the side door and had listened in. Clever boy. Too clever for his own good.

“Old Corona will endure. You’ll have to trust that I can handle this.” Please Varian, please trust me. Stay away from those rocks. I can’t lose you. I won’t let you get hurt.

“How?!? How can I trust anything when my own father just lied to the king’s face?!?” Yeah, he deserved that. He would just really appreciate it if his son would stop yelling about him LYING TO THE KING’S FACE in the middle of the castle hallway…. That’d be great.

“That is enough, Varian.”

“Yes sir.”

Quirin didn’t mean to get in Varian’s face like that. It just… happened. He was frustrated, and still running on adrenaline from lying to the king, not to mention all the stress, and he just kind of snapped. He regretted it as soon as he walked off.

But he was right- Varian had to trust him. He could handle this. He would help move his village; he would protect them from these rocks. Varian just needed to believe in him. His son trusted him this morning- why had one lie changed so much?

Varian watched as his father walked off. He’d never seen his father so angry before. Varian had never been scared of his father. Sure, he was tough and burly, and he was a stern leader and father, but Varian had always been able to see through all that. After all, he was his dad.

His strength and build were from working hard in the fields, and helping villagers with repairs. Underneath his stern disposition was a kindness and empathy that people trusted. And for all that he got mad at Varian for all of his mistakes, he almost never yelled. His anger was more of a quiet rumbling of a distant rain than the loud crash of thunderstorms.

No, for all the man could look terrifying, Varian had never once believed his father was anything but a kind, honest man. But in this moment, Varian was afraid of his father.

As Varian clenched his fists, mentally preparing himself for the journey home, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Varian? Is everything okay?” Rapunzel. His friend- she could help him.

“Noooo- no. It’s not.” Varian rubbed his arm. “Rapunzel, we came to see your dad about the rocks in Old Corona.” He could trust her. Probably. But then again, he’d thought that about his father and- NO! This was Rapunzel. Varian had never had very many friends, if any, but he considered Rapunzel a good one. She would help him. He was sure of it!

“Yeah, but your dad just said-”

“My dad lied. Things have gotten worse.”

“How much worse?” Rapunzel seemed concerned. Good- she should be.

Varian shuddered as images of the black rocks ran through his mind. “A lot worse.”

“Don’t worry, Varian,” Rapunzel reassured him. “I haven’t forgotten our agreement. We’re gonna figure out the mystery behind these rocks… together. Just, give me until my father returns. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

The princess smiled at him, and Varian found himself smiling in return. Everything was going to be okay- Rapunzel had said so herself. And while Varian’s list of people he trusted in life seemed to be dwindling after watching his own father lie to the king, he knew he could count on Rapunzel. He trusted her- he had not reason not to. She would never let him down.

~~~~~~

The journey back to Old Corona was awkward, to say the least. His dad kept glancing at him, like he was trying to figure out what to say, but as far as Varian was concerned, there was nothing to say.

They stopped for lunch under the shade of a nice tree, and Varian wordlessly handed his dad the ham sandwich he had made for him. His dad thanked him, even commented on how delicious the sandwich looked. Whatever- it was just a ham sandwich, nothing special. What- was he lying about that too?

Quirin really hated himself right now. In fact, he’s pretty sure the only person who hates him more at this particular moment is Varian. Why did he get up in his son’s face like that? Varian wouldn’t even look at him, much less speak to him. He’d tried everything….

At lunch he’d thanked Varian for his sandwich, and commented on how good the sandwich looked. Varian had responded with a glare, as if he didn’t believe him. That was fair- he deserved that. It was just beyond strange to have complete silence on the way back- such a polar opposite from the trip to the castle. Quirin was determined to break the silence.

Okay so engaging Varian to talk about ham sandwiches hadn’t worked, which was a sign in and of itself that Varian was mad, because the boy LOVED ham sandwiches, and had once talked for 2 hours straight on the perfect method to make one (backed by scientific evidence of course). Time for plan B- ham sandwiches weren’t the only thing his son loved….

“So, um… Varian…. Did you get a chance to talk to the princess about borrowing some silver? I’m sure there’s all sorts of alchemy, um… experiments… you could do with silver. Right? Because… that’s what you said… earlier…,” Quirin fumbled his way through the conversation starter. In his defense he’d never needed to start a conversation with Varian (unless the boy was in trouble). This was uncharted territory. Usually the issue was getting a word in edgewise.

Varian glared at his father. Was he seriously trying to act like none of this just happened? So that was his plan, huh…. Just ignore the problem, don’t talk about it, and run away. Whatever…. He wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily.

“Actually…. I never got the chance to ask, seeing as Rapunzel was in the room with the king. You probably didn’t notice, seeing as you were too busy LYING to his face.”

Ouch…. Yeah, he deserved that too. Was this teenage rebellion, or was this just a one-time thing? Quirin REALLY hoped this was just a one-time thing.

“Right…. Varian, I know that the situation may seem confusing-”

“What’s to be confused about?!? You LIED! To the king!”

“Varian, sometimes adults are going to make decisions that you don’t understand. Old Corona will be fine. I’ll do whatever needs to be done to keep you safe- I promise. I need you to trust me. Okay?”

Was his dad seriously making this about his safety?!? He was fine- he’d continue to be fine. This was about their dying village. How could his dad do this to them?!?

His dad placed a hand on his shoulder, repeating his question, “Okay?”

His dad had said he’d do whatever needs to be done- well so would Varian. Starting with his own lie- “Okay.”

~~~~~~

Varian had immediately gone to his lab upon their return home. He couldn’t stand being around his dad and his lies one moment longer. He watched from his window as the lies continued to seep through his dad’s mouth.

“I have made the good king aware of our problem, and we have his blessing.”

The people cheered. They were all fools- his dad had made sure of that. They trusted him, and he lied. Varian slammed his fist in frustration. Well not him…. Time to get to work.

“Running away isn’t going to fix the problem,” Varian picked up Ruddiger who had been rubbing against his leg. “These rocks… must be stopped.”

Placing Ruddiger on the rocks, Varian began planning his first experiment on the rocks. He’d been studying them for weeks- it was time for action. His village was dying, and no one else was going to do anything, so it was up to him.

The village people used to complain that Varian was nothing like his father, and at the time it had hurt. But now, Varian was glad he was nothing like his father because his father was a coward. Something needed to be done. Looks like it was up to him to do it.

This was no longer just about making his father proud. His father was a liar and a coward. Even if he did say he was proud, how could Varian even know if that was the truth? No, this was no longer just about making his father proud. This was about saving everyone, even if it cost him his father’s approval to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian's just *a little* frustrated with his father. Quirin's just *a little* frustrated with Varian. This is fine.... It's not like that will end badly at all and maybe start a 14-year-old's descent into villainy.... Right? *chuckles nervously*
> 
> The last chapter will hopefully be up relatively soon (like next 2 weeks soon, but no one hold me to that). If you're excited for a happy ending, this is not the fic for you; I'm just warning you now. I will say though, the last chapter's going to be a little different from the first 11. You'll see.... :)


	12. The pride in your eyes when you see your son rising at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin wishes he didn't have to lie to his son about well... everything..., but it's necessary. He has to do whatever it takes to protect Varian.
> 
> Varian wishes his dad felt differently (or at least had some sense of self-preservation). Varian wishes he'd listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled "the amber incident" or "the moment Varian realizes he done goofed" or "Quirin's sacrifice" or "the demise of Varian's child-like innocence." This chapter is different from the others because instead of jumping back and forth between Quirin and Varian's POVs, it's one and then the other.
> 
> Hello friends. I have returned. I give up on giving y'all update timelines because literally every time I say a chapter is almost done, it takes me 3 weeks, and every time I say I need 3 weeks, it turns out I only need 3 days. Go figure. I blame the 10,000 grad school orientations and moving out/in to my apartments. Plus my beta is now knee-deep in med school so that's fun. It's a wild time, but I'm excited!
> 
> We have made it! *pats self on back* I have officially completed my first multi-chapter fic! :D Thanks to everyone who stuck around for all 12 chapters! Y'all are the best, and I hope you "let me make you proud" with this last chapter. :)

“I have made the good king aware of our problem, and we have his blessing.”

As the villagers cheered, Quirin couldn’t help but smile. Yes, Varian was still mad at him, but he had solved the problem for the townspeople. They would begin moving at once, and then his son would see that this was the best course of action- the only course of action.

As Quirin entered the house, he debated going to check on his son, but was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

“Varian! Son, are you okay in there?” Quirin called.

Varian tried to play off the explosion as him dropping a book. Quirin couldn’t help but chuckle. That excuse might have worked on him years ago when his son first took an interest in alchemy, but he knew his son well enough by now to know that that was the sound of a small, contained explosion.

Well at least if Varian was inventing, he couldn’t be too mad at him. Varian had probably already thrown himself headfirst into another project. Well as long as he stayed away from those black rocks, Quirin was okay with it. It’s not like his son could destroy their village even more than the black rocks already had.

Quirin sighed as he headed towards his bedroom. Crouching down next to the far wall, he began digging through the rocks, revealing the chest from his time in the Brotherhood. Dusting off the chest, he turned to make sure no one was watching. Varian was too busy with his experiments, and still too mad at him even if he wasn’t, but it was an old habit Quirin had picked up- looking over his shoulder.

Quirin opened the chest and gently picked up his old helmet. Sighing, he caught his own gaze staring back in its reflection. Was he really doing what was right? Was lying to his kingdom, his village, his son, all really worth it?

Turning he gazed out the window, looking out over the destroyed landscape of Old Corona. Maybe it wasn’t worth it. Surely his loyalty to the people here, to his son now, mattered more than a pledge he made years ago to a kingdom that had long fallen. To a magical rock that was destroying everything. Quirin sighed. Okay it was decided- he would tell Varian the truth. His son deserved to know.

Just as he made that decision, his gaze shifted over to their family portrait. To a reminder of when their little family had been truly happy and carefree. A reminder of a time when he would come home to his wife’s joy, and his son’s laughter. A time full of his own soft smiles, in which holding his son and his wife in his arms, he felt as though he could protect them from all the harsh cruelties of the real world.

But he’d failed. He’d failed his wife when he lost her, and now he was failing Varian. Quirin frowned. He had no power over the black rocks. His only chance was to keep his son away from them. And if he told his son the truth, could he really protect him?

Shifting his gaze to his son’s young laughing face, Quirin chuckled. That was his carefree, inquisitive son. His boy who was curious about everything, who was full of wonder and imagination. He must do everything he can to protect Varian, no matter what it takes.

Setting the helmet back in the chest, and closing the lid, Quirin sighed. No, he couldn’t tell Varian the truth. The truth would just tempt his inquisitive son into trying to find answers to questions that could get him hurt. Quirin hated lying to his son, but it was necessary.

He wasn’t even sure Varian would believe him. His son was a man of science. Varian believed there was always a logical explanation. He even had his doubts about the princess’ magical hair, and he’d seen that first hand. How could he possibly explain to his son that the destruction of their village was the result of magic?

And what if Varian didn’t believe him? What if he kept searching for answers where there were none to find? Varian had once told him that error was part of the fun with science. You got to learn from your mistakes and make things better in the future.

But with magic- there was no room for error. One slip-up could lead to your own destruction, or the destruction of those around you. And that wasn’t a risk Quirin was willing to take with his son. He had to protect him, at all costs. He’d sooner put his own life in jeopardy than to allow Varian to be in harm’s way.

So with his resolve reinvigorated, Quirin left to go talk to Varian. While he wasn’t ready to tell his son about his past yet, he still needed to apologize for shouting earlier. It was uncalled for, even if he was upset. His relationship with Varian was already rocky enough without this argument between them. He just wanted to clear the air.

As Quirin entered his son’s lab, he had prepared many things to say. He knew he wasn’t the best at expressing his feelings to his son, but he was really trying this time. He needed to succeed- he wanted Varian to understand, he just wanted to keep him safe.

“Son, I just wanted to-”

“Oh, oh,” Varian gasped as his dad walked in.

Quirin stared at the scene before him. He had known Varian was experimenting, but he hadn’t known he’d been experimenting with the black rocks! Was that what that explosion was?!? How long had his son been doing this?!? Why couldn’t Varian just listen to him for once?!? Why couldn’t his son just trust him?!?

“Varian. I told you to stay away from those rocks,” Quirin couldn’t help the anger that crept into his voice. All thoughts of apologizing left, as his regret was replaced with anger and fear.

“Um, yeah okay. I know what you said, but-”

“Then there should be no misunderstanding.” Quirin placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and forcefully guided him away from the rocks. He needed to get Varian away from those things. NOW! “Now listen to me when I-”

“No!” Varian screamed as he shoved his dad away. “No, you listen to me, dad. Our village is dying. You think running away from the problem is gonna fix it? No! These rocks aren’t going away.”

Quirin pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation was not going how he wanted it to. He was supposed to apologizing for yelling at his son, and yet here he was yelling some more. If only Varian would just listen to him.

“I know, Varian. But there is more to them than you can possibly imagine.” His son had no idea what he was messing with. This wasn’t safe!

“Then why won’t you tell me? Dad! I just, I deserve to know.” Varian was pleading with him.

Quirin turned, pulling off his glove and examining the tattoo on his hand. His past was dangerous. It had gotten people killed before. He couldn’t let that happen to his son. His brave, intelligent, selfless son who was just trying to help.

Quirin was torn between how proud he was for Varian caring enough to make a stand to try to stop the black rocks’ destruction, and his fear for what could happen if his son stays on this path. Quirin was proud of his son, but that didn’t mean Varian was ready to face this challenge. Not yet, anyway.

“I am sorry, son, you are not ready.” Turning back around, he spotted some sort of amber crystals growing from the black rocks next to Varian. His son must have triggered some sort of chemical reaction while experimenting, and not realized it.

“Varian watch out!” Quirin ran forward, shoving his son out of the way. He had to protect his son. No matter what the cost. Unfortunately, the cost this time appeared to be him getting his arm encased in amber that was slowly winding its way around the rest of his body.

“Oh! Dad! Dad! Hold on dad. Hold on. I’ll-I’ll get you out!” Varian was approaching quickly. He needed to stay away. If he got too close, he could be entrapped as well.

“No! Stay back,” Quirin cried out. Whatever this amber was, he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He couldn’t let Varian suffer the same fate.

Varian gasped. “I’m gonna go get help!”

“No, son. Don’t!” Quirin called, but his son was already out the door. He had so much he needed to tell Varian. So much he should have told him before- and not just about the black rocks.

Quirin strains against the amber, hoping for release, but the grip it has on his arm is too strong. As he stops to catch his breath, Quirin thinks about everything he should have told his son. He should have told him about the Dark Kingdom, and the moonstone, and his past as part of the Brotherhood.

But more importantly, he should have told him how much he loves him. How everything he’d done; he’d done to protect him. Every lie he’d told, every act of treason he’d committed, had all been for the sake of keeping his son safe.

How he’s so much like his mother, who was also an alchemist, even if he’d hidden that from his son in an effort to protect him from her work that had gotten her killed. But that the similarities between the two don’t stop there, but that she was also kind, and brave, and determined. She would always search for answers, regardless of the danger it put her in, and every time he looks at Varian, he’s reminded of her.

He feels the amber creeping up his torso, and wishes he could have apologized to Varian for all the times he yelled at him. Apologize for all the times he thought he knew what was best, and his son had proven him wrong.

If Varian had stayed, if Varian hadn’t run out into that snowstorm to go get help, he would have told his son how proud of him he is. He knows he doesn’t say it nearly enough, but he is so very proud to call Varian his son.

He hopes Varian is alright. He had seen the storm brewing on the horizon, and he hopes his son at least remembered to grab his coat before running out into it. He hopes his son will find help, even though by the time he returns, it probably won’t matter. Quirin can feel the amber creeping higher and higher up his body. He just doesn’t want his son to be alone when he finds him. He never wants his son to feel alone.

As the amber climbs higher, Quirin notices the desk angled towards him with the quill and parchment. Snatching it he begins to write: “Son, ….” This may be his last chance to tell Varian how proud he is of him. This may be his last chance to tell his son, “I love you.”

And so, he writes….

~~~~~~

Varian barely notices the blasting wind that immediately chills him to the bone, as he races out of his house and through the snow towards the castle. He doesn’t dare stop for anyone, since he knows Rapunzel’s the only one who can help. She’s the only one who shares a connection with the black rocks. And while he still doesn’t really believe in magic, he knows enough to know he’s way in over his head.

As Varian pulls up his hood against the biting wind, he’s glad that for once he actually remembered his coat. Dad would be so proud. Well except for the fact that he’s now out in a snowstorm alone. Varian thinks back to that snowstorm years ago, when he had attempted to help save the crops. His dad had told him that storms can be dangerous, unpredictable- you should never go out in one alone. It’s not safe. Well this was under special circumstances….

As Varian trudges along, he finds himself longing for his dad’s warm hugs, his delicious hot cocoa that always made him feel safe and cared for. What he wouldn’t give for a hug and a warm mug pressed into his cold hands right now. Well, his dad had taken care of him in the past, now it’s his turn to take care of his dad.

But what if he wasn’t smart enough to save him? What if the princess couldn’t help? He’d never doubted his abilities before, but now he wasn’t so sure. Varian wishes he could ask his dad for advice. While his dad wasn’t always the most attentive, or the best listener, he had once told Varian that it was his job as his father to help him fix his mistakes. That as long as he was around, he would always be there for Varian. But that was the problem- his mistake had entrapped his father, and now he was alone, left to clean up his own mess.

Why hadn’t he listened when his father had told him to stay away from the black rocks?!? Stupid, Varian, stupid! He had thought he could handle any complications life throws at him, but he was wrong. So very wrong!

He had to find a way to fix this. He had to save his father! His father who had been trapped because of him, because he made a promise to his son to always keep him safe. Varian hadn’t listened, and his dad had sacrificed himself as payment for the consequences of his actions. It wasn’t fair! That should have been him!

He had lied to his dad, told him he trusted him, and his lie had cost him everything! No, not everything. There was still a way to fix this. He might be afraid now, but like his dad had said, everyone has fears. It’s okay for him to be afraid, as long as he doesn’t let his fears control him. He has to keep moving forward. He has to go get help. He has to get Rapunzel!

The irony is not lost on Varian, that he is about to go plead his case in court. Plead for Rapunzel to come help him free his father. His father had told him “children have no place in court,” and yet here he was, trekking through a snowstorm alone, to go beg Rapunzel to come rescue his father from rocks he wasn’t supposed to touch. He was breaking a lot of his dad’s rules today. Here’s hoping it would all be worth it.

It would be. It had to be. Rapunzel would help him. She’d promised. Everything was going to be okay, just like she’d said. Rapunzel was known for keeping her promises- he had nothing to worry about. All he had to do was make sure he made it to the castle so he could plead his case. She’d come with him. He was sure of it.

They’d return to Old Corona together, find a way to free his father, and he would apologize for ever touching those horrible black rocks. He’d find a way to make it up to his father, to make him proud, find a way to thank Rapunzel for risking her life to come help him save his father during the middle of a snowstorm, and it would all work out in the end. It had to. Otherwise, whatever fate became of his father would be all his fault.

But Rapunzel could fix this. He trusts her. She has a connection to these black rocks. She would fix everything, make everything okay. He trusts her. She promised.

And so, with renewed determination, Varian presses forward. He will save his father, and make him proud. It it’s the last thing he ever does. He promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y'all know, I have a fic for the reprise with 5 chapters already written, but it's still in editing. Chapter 1 will hopefully be posted soon (I will say the chapters are shorter, but so's the reprise). It's going to detail the events that led to Varian's descent into darkness (aka his motivation). So darker than this, but hopefully still good. :)
> 
> I also have multiple one-shots in the works, as well as some ideas for some other stuff. Grad school officially starts Monday though, so expect stuff to come out slowly in the future. 
> 
> Also for the people here who are also fans of "Creeping Crystals," I WILL update by Monday. Chapter 5 is giving me some problems (I can't quite get Adira sounding like how I want her to), but it's going to be posted by Monday. I am so sorry for making you wait so long, but it's coming. 
> 
> Once again thanks for reading! As usual, feel free to let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
